


Dragon's Keen

by uofmdragon



Series: Avengers of Pern [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Dragonriders of Pern, Alternate Universe - Pern, Attempted Murder, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Needs a Hug, Don't touch Lola-th, F/M, Fire Lizards, Hatching Grounds, Impression Day, Intentionally Misspelled names, M/M, Major Warnings, Mass Murder, Murder, Phil Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, lots of cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Cl'ton and Ph'lip have been weyrmates for several Turns, but then disaster strikes.  Strong winds during ThreadFall result in the death of a dragon. Will the rider survive his dragon's death? Will Cl'ton and Ph'lip's relationship survive with one of them being dragonless?Meanwhile, Natasha is recognized by the person that ordered her family be murdered in their sleep. When Barney returns to the Shield Weyr, bringing news of more deaths.  Natasha is forced to confront her past along with B'nes.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic discusses suicide, has a character attempting suicide multiple times, and contains a culture that considers suicide an option if a dragon dies before the rider. For more details and spoilers as to who see the endnotes.
> 
> This fic also contains discussion of mass murder, murders, and attempted murder. See the endnotes
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by chaosisorderly and lapillus. It only took over five years to finish, but then I got busy and stressed with grad school and my job. Neither of which were conducive to writing this fic. Heed the warnings, because the topic is probably why it took so long to write. As with before:
> 
> Dragonriding men's name get abbreviated, however women's names do not, they may get shortened (ie Natasha becomes Nat).
> 
> There are also some names that have been intentionally misspelled due to the fact that Pern has no last names: Maria is Maria Hill. Mari is Maria Stark. This misspelling is used in dragonrider names for the abbreviated form as well when it comes to Thor. There's no way to abbreviate that, so he's L'thor (Lord Thor). 
> 
> There are references to dragon mating flights, which could be construed as dub-con or non-con due to the bond that dragons and riders share with one another. Green dragonriders are able to choose a nonrider to share the dragon induced passion while the rider of the male dragon that flies the green can also choose someone else. Queen dragonriders don't have that choice, but they don't have to stick with that person after the mating flight.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if you have any questions, need something cleared up, or if I need to warn for something else.

_When Mankind first discovered the planet Pern in the Rukbat System of the Sagittarian sector, they took little notice of the strange sister planet named Red Star with its wildly erratic orbit. They came to escape the wars in the other parts of the galaxy as Rukbat was out of the way, so they colonized in peace. They stripped the three ships that had carried them, because they had no plans to ever return to "civilization."_

_They spread across the planet, growing in numbers and creating their new lives. They discovered new creatures such as the empathic creatures that they called Fire Lizards.  
They were unprepared for the approach of Red Star and the non-sentient lifeform that could bridge the gap between the two planets. The mycorrizoid organism that became known as Thread had a devastating effect on the colonists as it consumed all organic matter. Rock, metal, and plastic could stop it; water, extreme cold, and fire could kill it._

_The colonists developed a plan to defend themselves, and in light of their now rapidly diminishing resources, they looked to the native creatures, the Fire Lizards. The creatures had three abilities: first, the ability to breathe fire; second, the ability to bond; and finally, the ability to travel almost instantaneously to another spot. The colonists bio-engineered the dragons, named due to their similarities to the mythic Earth creatures These dragons paired themselves with an empathic human at their hatching, forming a symbiotic relationship._

_The string of bad luck continued for the colonists, for the area where they had landed became a volcanic hotspot. They were forced to abandon their dwellings and the Southern Continent and move to the more stable Northern Continent and its cave systems, which became known as Holds._

_The dragons and their riders came, too. They housed themselves in old volcanic craters, which became the Weyrs. Gradually, they spread until there were six Weyrs across the continent.  
The First Pass came to an end, but the colonists knew that Red Star would return. They spread out and flourished during the interval, prepared themselves for the next Pass. Two hundred years later, Red Star once more dropped its deadly Thread onto Pern, but this time the Dragonriders were ready to meet it, and so the people of Pern began to form the tradition of Hold, Hall, and Weyr._

_Sixty years before the Fifth Pass Weyrleader St'ven went_ between _to the Fifteenth Turn of the Fifth Pass. He was found by A'tony of Stark Weyr and suffering from being_ between _for too long. A'tony enlisted Cl'ton, a green rider of Shield Weyr, to assist in hiding St'ven from O'diah the current Weyrleader of Stark Weyr. A'tony suspected O'diah of abusing the Weyr's powers and forcing the Holds that looked to Stark Weyr to tithe extra, but could nothing about it until his mother, Mari, stepped down as Weyrwoman. Mari did step down when it was obvious that Pepper and Gwenyth would become the next Weyrwoman. St'ven, who'd made his recovering, was able to have his bronze Rogeth in the Mating Flight for leadership of Stark Weyr. A'tony's Jarvith prevented O'diah's Stanith from flying Gwenyth, allowing Rogeth to catch her and St'ven to became Weyrleader. O'diah attempted to kill Pepper and St'ven, but O'diah was stopped by A'tony. The three began a relationship together and managed a co-Weyrleadership between A'tony and St'ven._

_While all this was happening, L'thor of Asgard Weyr had found his one true love in a holder by the Jane. Jane had desire to become a Smith, but her family intended for to become the next Holder. On the way home from a Gather, Jane was captured by bandits and the Weyrs gathered to find her and her friend Darcy. They eventually did, but only after Jane had sabotaged several flamethrower tanks that the bandits had stolen. These tanks were taken to Shield Weyr and given to a weyrwoman, Natasha. They injured the weyrwoman in the middle of a Fall and Jane came to the Shield Weyr to apologize._

_A member of these bandits was Cl'ton's estranged brother, Barney. A change meeting at a Gather in Atlantis had Barney attempting to use Cl'ton's influence as a dragonrider. Barney drew the line at kidnapping and left the bandits, fleeing to Shield Weyr at Cl'ton's request. When Natasha was injured, Barney fled Shield Weyr, thinking that he would be blamed. Cl'ton and Ph'lip, wing-second to Weyrleader N'klas, went after Barney to bring him to justice. Jane arrived in time to save Barney from exile. These events were a distraction from Ph'lip's concern about Cl'ton's next mating flight and him finding a partner that fit him rather than allowing his dragon's choice. Cl'ton, who had harbored a crush on Ph'lip for a number of Turns, was willing to deal his dragon's Mating Flight fallout no matter what. When Ph'lip pressed the issue and offered to have Lolath fly Arroth, Cl'ton admitted that he didn't want Ph'lip for just one mating flight. Ph'lip was surprised by this and confessed to wanting more himself. They became weyrmates and when Arroth rose next, it was Lolath that flew her._


	2. Chapter One: Impression Day and Threadfall

"I thought I'd find you here," B'nes said in lieu of a greeting.

"I promised him that I would always bring him to a Hatching. I would make sure that he was there," Natasha said softly as she stared at the mostly empty weyr. Soon another rider would move into it, but for now, for her, it was still B'key's weyr.

"You miss him," B'nes said, sliding behind her and slipping an arm around her back. After her long recovery from the flamethrower tank that had malfunctioned, B'nes was still in the habit of resting his hand near, but not quite on, her knot of scar tissue. At night, he would run his fingers over it, grateful of the scars that indicated that Natasha was still alive. The injuries had been caused bandits that had stolen flamethrowers and two holder women; one of those holders was smart enough to sabotage the flamethrowers. A part of Natasha wanted to be angry at Jane for not remembering that she'd sabotaged the tanks sooner, at someone for not checking the tanks when they'd arrived at Shield Weyr, but she couldn't. Jane had done what she'd had to in attempt to survive. Natasha could understand that. 

"I do," Natasha agreed, leaning into B’nes

B'key had caught a cold over the winter and he just hadn't been able to recover from it. Snipeth had managed to go _between_ one last time, following his rider to his death. No dragon lived when their rider had passed and most riders chose to follow their dragons, should their dragons go first. Those that tended to chose to live were mostly holder born and tended to return to their families.

"He was my first friend. He was how I met you."

B'nes smiled. "I don't think even Grandpa expected us to end up as weyrmates."

"Well, if he had been younger…" Natasha teased.

B'nes laughed, pulling Natasha closer to her. "I'm second best to my own grandfather."

Natasha smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek. "You were, but I wouldn't trade you for anyone now."

"Well, that's good to know."

She gently pulled him down and kiss him gently on the lips.

"C'mon, Grandfather loved a Hatching. He wouldn't want us to miss one." B'nes turned guiding her out of the empty weyr and toward the hatching ground.

*

Cl'ton leaned over the ledge of Ph'lip's and his shared weyr as he watched the Weyr shift from Threadfall prep to a combined Hatching celebration and Threadfall prep. This clutch of eggs was certainly hatching at an inopportune time. Thread was due to fall tomorrow over Krosnaforda. Clint huffed, stepping away from the ledge, before turning toward Arroth. Her first eyelid was shut, but the not the second.

"Do we have anyone to bring to the Hatching?" Cl'ton asked her.

 _I have not been informed_ , Arroth replied. _Should I ask Lolath?_

"No, if Ph'lip needs us, he'll have Lolath tell us," Cl'ton said, moving over to rub Arroth's eye ridge and rested against her for the moment, before he spotted Lolath's straps. Ph'lip checked them before each and every Fall. This was the first time that Cl'ton could think of a Hatching happening right before a Fall, which meant Ph'lip was going to be twice as busy. He pushed off Arroth and pulled the straps off their hooks. He leaned back into his dragon as he started going over them with hands and eyes for any give in the material, and since it was for Ph'lip, he went over them with far more care than he did his own.

Cl'ton smiled as he worked, thinking back on his and Ph'lip's relationship. Cl'ton had admired the bronze rider for years, but Ph'lip had never seemed to notice Cl'ton. At least, not until Cl'ton had been in the midst of far too many idiotic things. Such as helping A'tony hide the former Shield Weyrleader that had gone missing, having Barney lead him astray, and the fact that F'der did not comprehend the lack of Cl'ton's interest in him. 

Though to be fair, A'tony had been worried about the late and unlamented Weyrleader O'diah would react. Cl'ton could understand that, especially after being privy to the messes that St'ven, Pepper, and A'tony were forced to clean up when they'd taken over the Weyrleadership of Stark.

As for Barney, well, that was all on Barney, except for the fact that Cl'ton should have realized that Barney's new friends weren't great. Cl'ton certainly shouldn't have hidden the fact that Barney's friends were bandits when shown a sketch of one of them. Cl'ton had corrected it and Barney had taken sanctuary in Shield Weyr for a short time, before accepting Lady Laynia's offer to work at Krosnaforda.

Cl'ton shook his head as he thought of the mess that had been his relationship with F'der. It was based off their dragons' mating flight and Cl'ton had thought he was stuck with it, but Ph'lip had told him he could use a proxy, which were common in the Weyr. Not that Cl'ton had needed one, because Ph'lip had kissed him days before Arroth's next flight. Ph'lip had always asked if he could stay after the flight and asked if Lolath could participate in the flight. The thought of Ph'lip asking brought another smile to Cl'ton's face as he worked. 

"What's that smile for?" Ph'lip asked, coming up from the stairs.

Cl'ton glanced up at him. "Thinking about you."

Ph'lip blinked. "Me?"

Cl'ton stood and went to hang Ph'lip's straps up. "You." He pulled Ph'lip in, so that he could kiss his weyrmate. "You need me for anything?"

"No," Ph'lip said. "I came up to wash up and change. Guests are arriving already."

"Sharding eggs, don't they know we have a Fall tomorrow?" Cl'ton mock-growled.

"They could hatch tomorrow," Ph'lip pointed out.

Cl'ton shuddered, before reaching out to grab Ph'lip's hip. "I don't suppose I can help you wash up? I mean, I haven't washed up yet."

Ph'lip pulled him in and kissed him again. The bronze rider licked at Cl'ton's lips, before Cl'ton opened them and they gave in a moment to the taste of one another. Ph'lip slowly pulled away. "C'mon, we got things to do."

Cl'ton laughed as he felt Ph'lip's hand land on his ass and guide him to the washroom. He leaned into his weyrmate as they walked. "Are you going to wear your new finery?"

"I was planning on it," Ph'lip admitted.

Cl'ton smiled. "I do like that blue on you."

"I think you'd rather have me naked," Ph'lip commented.

"Well, that's my favorite look, but the blue could be _second_ favorite." 

Ph'lip smiled at him, stroking Cl'ton's cheek. "Tonight, if we don't over indulge."

"It's a plan," Cl'ton agreed.

*

 _Hilith's eggs are hatching,_ Mjolnerth, L'thor's bronze dragon, announced to him. L'thor did not allow his attention to waver from O'din and Frigga, the Weyrleaders of Asgard Weyr and his birth parents. They would not approve of his attention wavering and the information would be reaching them as well as every other dragonrider in the room.

O'din glanced at Frigga, before sighing. "Well, I believe that we'll have to end our discussion as several of our Lord and Ladies have requested conveyance to the Shield. You all have your assignments for tomorrow. You know what to expect."

The wingleaders stood and started to leave. L'thor stood as well, hoping to slip out with the crowd.

"L'thor," Frigga called out. L'thor stepped out of the flow of the others leaving and waited for the room to empty. "Are you going to the Hatching?"

L'thor nodded. "I had planned to take Jane, if I can tear her away from her work." It had been over a year since Jane had been been apprenticed to Mastersmith Forge. If it weren't for L'thor being a dragonrider, he would hardly see her, because she was a dedicated student. So dedicated that she'd gone from apprentice to journeyman within a year. Her passion for the smith craft was unmatched. L'thor knew he was second in her heart, but then Jane was second in his own. Mjolnerth was first, the bronze dragon had been so since they had impressed years ago on Asgard's Hatching Grounds.

 _If you keep reminiscing, Jane will not get good seats_ , Mjolnerth interrupted his thoughts. 

_Not worried about where I sit?_ L'thor asked, vaguely amused at Mjolnerth's prioritity.

 _No._ Mjolnerth replied.

Inwardly, L'thor shook his head as he turned his attention to his parents, studying them carefully. They had a habit of not wanting to leave the Weyr, except for Thread and a few social obligations, and even then it wouldn't take much for them to make an excuse. "Shall I send them your regards?"

"If Thread weren't falling for us tomorrow…" O'din started.

"I understand, and I know the festivities will not be as grand as they would normally be." L'thor nodded. It wasn't as if there were any from Asgard that would stand on Shield's Hatching Grounds today, the presence of the Asgardian Weyrleaders would be noted, but he doubted N'klas and Maria, Shield's Weyrleaders would take offense. "Shield fights as well."

"Yes, tomorrow is a busy day," Frigga agreed. "Tender our regards, but we must ensure the the Weyr is ready for tomorrow."

L'thor nodded. Already delayed, he didn't linger any longer and stepped outside the meeting room to see H'dall waiting. "O'din is meeting with his wing?"

"Of course." H'dall regarded him with amber eyes. "O'din wishes to discuss what we might face. Are you not meeting with yours?"

"Later," L'thor said. He would make sure they were back in time to have a meeting his wing, but Jane would be able to still enjoy a hatching. "I invited Jane to attend the Hatching of Hillith's latest clutch."

H'dall smiled. "She does enjoy attending Hatchings." 

L'thor nodded. It was one of the few things that could tear Jane away from her studies. A fact that was well known in the Weyr.

"I will not keep you then."

"My thanks, H'dall." He slipped past H'dall and a few others of O'din's Wing. Greetings were exchanged, but thankfully all were quick as he passed by. 

Mjolnerth was waiting for him in his weyr. If it he wasn't going to take Jane, then he wouldn't bother with the straps, but straps were needed since they would be carrying her and possibly Jane's Master. Mastersmith Forge certainly deserved to be conveyed by a bronze dragon and as Jane's master, L'thor would not refuse to carry him as well. L'thor decided it best to put the straps on quickly, before mounting Mjolnerth.

Mjolnerth took the air with a mighty leap. _Nova? And Jane?_

 _Yes,_ L'thor agreed.

_I have asked Celeth to relay the message._

_Trying to make sure Jane can have a good seat?_

L'thor chuckled, though he was pleased that Mjonerth liked Jane. Once Mjolnerth had reached the appropriate height, they went _between_ , coming out over Nova Hold. The green dragon on the fireheights trumpeted her welcoming. 

_Her rider was injured,_ Mjolnerth informed as he slowly made his way down to a field nearest Jane's building. L'thor knew his Weyrleaders, especially O'din, were against having dragonriders in the holds, but L'thor thought it made sense, so did N'klas. Thread was known to Fall out of schedule in passes and sometimes emergencies occurred. A dragonrider could be very beneficial, but to O'din and other Weyrleaders they worrired about Lord Holders abusing the power to go wherever they wanted, even though a Lord Holder was in their right to request a conveyance by drum at any time. L'thor knew that an older and experienced rider would know what requests were frivolous, so that the abuse would not place.

 _Using an injured rider, who cannot go between does much the same thing,_ Mjolnerth pointed out as he landed. L'thor laughed and patted his shoulder, before sliding off and going to down to Jane's house. It was unlikely that she would be there, but it was on his way to the forges.

"L'thor!" Jane's voice carried down the roadway.

L'thor turned his attention back toward her voice. She was racing down the roadway, dressed from the shops and hair flying behind her. L'thor raced towards her, catching and lifting her as they spun. "Jane."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I've missed you, but we can talk later, yes?"

L'thor set her down. "Of course."

"Good, I want to get good seats," Jane said as she ducked into her cothold. 

L'thor followed her, lingering in the common areas closest to her room. The walls were thin and he could hear her movements as she changed. 

Jane, of course, remembered the thinness of the walls. "How are your parents?"

"In excellent health. Unfortunately, with Thread due to Fall tomorrow, they will not be attending."

"That's a shame. How about Sif and the others?"

"Everyone is well. Sif is Sif. No weyrmate at all lately, though Applith attempted to fly Brunhilda's Aragorth."

"Really?" Jane asked. "Isn't Brunhilda a queen rider?"

"She is and O'din did not approve of Applith's attempt. Mainly, because Applith is a brown and Brunhilda is likely to be the next Weyrwoman." Thor sighed. "He can be very hidebound."

Jane hummed in agreement. "And the others?"

"V'stagg has settled on a weyrmate. Gudrun is taking over for Kelda when she steps down as headwoman, I believe. F'dral cannot find one woman to suit him and I doubt he ever will."

"He is a flirt."

L'thor chuckled. F'dral did like to flirt with Jane whenever he was given a chance, something that amused Jane, who was not interested. "I believe H'gun has found a holder that he is interested in and judging by the time he spends outside the Weyr, I think she returns his affections."

"Good for him."

"How are your studies going?"

"It's amazing!" Jane stated. "I love it and I'm learning so much, and most nights I'm exhausted from everything."

L'thor smiled, happy to see Jane so happy. "Do you even have time to miss me?"

"Of course, I do. Every night. You're much warmer than the furs." Jane stepped out from one of the rooms wearing a pale blue gown. "Do I look alright?"

L'thor smiled. She was gorgeous. "You look wonderful. Thick soles on the shoes?"

Jane grinned. "Learned my lesson last time." She grabbed her weyrhide jacket and pulled it on over the gown. "Let's go!"

L'thor laughed and held the door open for her. She ducked underneath his arm and together they headed for Mjolnerth.

"Hello Mjolnerth." Jane greeted the bronze, pausing to give his eye ridge a quick rub. Mjolnerth's eyes whirled a little quicker at the affection. "Has L'thor been taking good care of you?"

"Of course, I have."

Jane tossed him a teasing smile before climbing up without him. L'thor followed, taking his customary seat just behind Jane. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm beginning to think you like him more than me."

Jane grinned turning to give him a quick kiss. "Well, he is a dragon and… well, dragon."

 _I like her. She makes you happy._ Mjolnerth informed him.

L'thor chuckled. "He likes you. 

Jane smiled at him. "Good. Are we going?"

"We're going," L'thor agreed. _We're ready._

Mjolnerth leapt into the air, the movement pressing Jane into L’thor. They reached the necessary height and went _between_. L'thor held his breath for that long moment of no air and the loss that loss of sensation, and he couldn't feel Mjolnerth under him or Jane in his arms. He briefly worried about Jane's dress, but then they came out of _between_ above Shield Weyr. 

There were other dragons circling in and out of the Hatching Grounds. Shield's dragons were mostly on the ledges or rims, but some were probably in the Grounds. All were humming their welcoming chorus. L'thor let Mjolnerth find a way down to land on the Grounds. Dragons always seemed to know where one another was, so there was no point in attempting to warn Mjolnerth of another dragon approaching. The bronze dragon knew where L'thor wanted him to go.

As soon as Mjolnerth landed, L'thor quickly climbed down so that he could lend Jane a hand. Mounting and dismounting a dragon in a gown was not an easy feat. She laughed as he lifted her off Mjolnerth and to the sands. From there, they hurried to the stands and Mjolnerth took off to find a spot on the rim of the bowl.

Jane led the way and found them a spot with an excellent view of the queen egg. Hillith was watching all the guests, her long head shifting over the queen egg, keeping it protected. Queens were were always more protective of a queen egg than any other egg and while they rarely left their clutch, it was always the queen egg that garnered the most attention. 

Jane tugged her jacket off and set it on the bench, before sitting on top of it. "Anyone you know on the sands?"

"No, I think N'klas chose to search in the Holds and his own Weyr this time. Anyone would be honored to Impress one of Hillith's eggs."

"I can imagine," Jane agreed, staring at the sands. She suddenly stood and yelled. "Bruce!!" 

L'thor followed her gaze to find the healer of Stark Weyr. Bruce waved and spoke into the ear of a dark-haired young woman. The two exchanged words before heading toward L'thor and Jane.

"I didn't know you'd been keeping in touch with Bruce," L’thor whispered as the pair headed toward them. Bruce had been there when Jane had been rescued from bandits, but had left shortly after her arrival for Shield Weyr. In hopes of escaping the bandits, Jane had sabotaged a flamethrower tank. The tank had ended up at Shield, injuring one of the queenriders, and requiring Bruce’s attention. Jane had confessed her deeds, which had brought her to the attention of Mastersmith Forge. 

"Actually, how do you know Bruce? You were barely in the same place twice?" L'thor frowned, their paths should not have crossed that much. Healer Bruce had been brought to Asgard Weyr to assist with Jane and Darcy after their ordeal, but they'd barely been conscious when he'd gone to Shield when Natasha had been injured. Jane had arrived at Shield Weyr just as Bruce had been summoned to Stark Weyr after A'tony had almost died with O'diah. If they had met, it would have been only for the briefest of moments.

Jane looked at him and laughed. "He's been learning to care for the dragons and wants some speciality tools made. I've been helping him." She poked him gently in the side. "He remembered me!"

"Well, you are rather unforgettable," L'thor murmured, speaking from his own experience. They'd met at Asgard Hold's Gather to celebrate the new Lord and Lady and he had certainly wanted to know more about her. He'd made excuses to return to talk with her and been utterly besotted when it was time for her to return to her parent's Hold. She'd never made it as the bandits had kidnapped her along the way.

Jane blushed, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "You're sweet."

"Jane, I didn't expect to see you here," Bruce said when he and his companion arrived. "Wingleader L'thor."

"I want to see a Hatching in all the Weyrs," Jane said. "L'thor has been kind enough to indulge me when he could. Who's your friend?"

"This is Betty. Betty this is Journeywoman Jane of Smithcrafthall and Wingleader L'thor of Asgard Weyr."

"Hello," Betty said, smiling at them, before turning and looking around.

"Are you looking for someone?" L'thor asked.

Betty hesitated, looking at Bruce. "My father, so we can avoid him."

"Your father?" Jane asked.

"Lord Holder Ross. He's not too happy that Betty decided to come live at Stark Weyr with me."

L'thor frowned. He hadn't heard of Lord Ross being upset about anything, and even though Shield Hold was not beholden to Asgard, Ross was the type to make his grievances known. He didn't think he'd been focused so much on Jane recently, but he supposed it was possible. "I'm surprised you risked coming to a Shield hatching."

"One of my friend's children is on the sands," Betty replied, tightly. "I'm not going to hide away, because there might be a scene."

L'thor blinked and realized just how that may have sounded. "My apologies, I meant no offense."

Betty glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, before she nodded. "Apology accepted."

"Well, now that we've gotten that bit of tension out," Bruce said. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Please," Jane said, indicating that they should sit next to her. They chatted until the stream of watchers stopped arriving and the procession of the candidates entered the Hatching Grounds. Most of the girls clustered around the queen egg, but L'thor spotted a few that lingered between the circle around the queen's egg and the larger group of candidates. Looking for a chance at a green, perhaps? Or was there another girl like Sif out there, one that would end up with a blue or brown?

The humming picked up as the eggs shook. 

"One mark on the first being a bronze," Jane whispered into his ear.

L'thor considered, and eyed the eggs. "I think it will be a a brown first."

"Are we betting?" Bruce asked. 

"L'thor and I always bet on which hatches first," Jane explained. "I say bronze…

L'thor leaned past her. "She's always choses bronze, since I told her it was a good sign."

"...L'thor says brown this time," Jane finished, as if L’thor hadn’t interrupted.

Bruce smiled. "Well, I'll put a mark on green."

Betty glanced at them. "I guess that leaves me with blue."

L'thor nodded and their attention turned back to the eggs. A crack had appeared in one of the eggs and soon it split open to reveal a blue dragon. Its head swiveled among the candidates until it took off toward a group of young boys. It wasn't long before the first impression had been made. 

Another egg broke, followed by another. There was a flurry of excitement. L'thor had no one to watch for in particular, so just took it all in until Betty screeched. "He impressed!" 

L'thor smiled and leaned over. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Betty was all smiles. 

When all the eggs were hatched and all dragons paired off with riders, the crowd slowly got up to make their way to the lower cavern for the feast. L'thor waited with Jane, Bruce, and Betty as the crowd thinned out. During which they all passed a mark to Betty. She smiled as she collected her winnings and tucked them into a belt pouch. Afterwards, Betty and Jane began discussing something which L'thor did not understand.

"Do you understand them?" L'thor asked Bruce.

"Only because I'm a healer," Bruce answered, smiling at him. L'thor sighed and resigned himself to listening to Jane. While he could often grasp the concepts when she used terms she was familiar with, he often had to remind her that he did not have the same background as she. She was clearly happy though, and L'thor was more than happy to let her talk about anything that put that spark into her eyes.

When the crowd had thinned out enough, L’thor gently guided them all toward the lower caverns. There was a feast to be had.

*

Cl'ton watched as Ph'lip spoke quietly with each of the new weyrlings. They weren't quite as impressed by Ph'lip as they had been when N'klas and Maria came around, but then N'klas was a bit of a legend even among the Holders. It was also N'klas and Maria's duty to go around to those that hadn't impressed and offer some words of condolence. Ph'lip didn't have to do that part and Cl'ton was grateful. Impressions were a happy occasion to many of the dragonriders as they often reminded them of their own impression, and Cl'ton was no different. It still was the best day of his life.

Cl'ton wasn't sure what his second best day was, probably something to do with Ph'lip. Maybe the first time Ph'lip had kissed him and told Cl’ton that he wanted to stay for as long as Cl'ton would let him. Maybe it was after an argument, and he'd come back to his weyr after fighting Thread to find Ph'lip there wanting to talk it through, because he wasn't ready to let them go. No, Cl'ton realized, his second best day was when Ph'lip had taken Cl'ton hunting before the day before his name day and they'd made love under the stars. The day when Ph'lip had told Cl'ton that he loved him for the first time. It had taken days for Cl'ton to realize that the spot was where they'd stopped the first night they'd gone out to look for Barney, because Ph'lip was a quiet romantic.

Cl'ton glanced up, searching for Arroth among the ledges. He was unsurprised to find Lolath resting next to her. They'd just had a mating flight, their third. Cl'ton couldn't help but feel a bit smug about that, because Ph'lip was still with him. Three flights together and Cl'ton loved every moment of them together.

"Do all dragonriders start looking so smug when they look at their dragon or is that just you?" a female voice suddenly asked.

Cl'ton glanced down, taking in the young teen with straight black hair. She was one of the older candidates and Cl'ton couldn't remember her name. "I wasn't looking smugly at my dragon, I was looking smugly at her mate."

"Ew," she declared. Her nose wrinkled up. "I heard that dragonriders were amorous, but seriously…"

"Well, they just had a mating flight, so I'm feeling extra besotted."

"Does this happen to every rider?" 

"Some. It depends on the riders and the dragons. Just having a dragon doesn't change your personality, you're still…. you."

Her eyes narrowed. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Nope."

"Her name is Kate and she impressed today," Ph'lip said, suddenly at Cl'ton's shoulder. "Congratulations"

Cl'ton leaned into him and yeah, he was a little smug about his dragon's mate, because his dragon's mate meant that he was with Ph'lip.

Kate watched them. "Thank you Wing-second Ph'lip."

"Just Ph'lip," Ph'lip instructed. "I see you've met my weyrmate, Cl'ton."

"He was making eyes at your dragon," Kate stated.

Ph'lip glanced at Cl'ton, who shrugged because he had been. Ph'lip shook his head, his eyes dancing with merriment. "That doesn't surprise me."

"If you're back, does that mean it's time to eat?" Cl'ton asked.

"Sorry, I have a few more that I want to talk to," Ph'lip apologized. "Why don't you show Kate around?"

 _Her family did not come,_ Lolath said directly to Cl'ton.

Cl'ton smiled and looked at Kate. "If she wants me too."

"Why not?" Kate shrugged. 

"C'mon." Cl'ton gestured for her to follow him. He headed toward the lower caverns where most of the Holders and everyone would be. "So, what color did you impress?"

"You weren't paying attention were you?" 

"Ph'lip looked really nice in his finery," Cl'ton admitted. He’d been distracted, and barely been able to take his eyes off of Ph'lip, especially since the blue of the tunic had brought out Ph’lip’s eyes.

"You _are_ utterly besotted, aren't you?"

"Completely," Clint agreed.

Kate shook her head. "So, uh, what are the queenriders like?" 

Cl'ton's eyes widened slightly, before smiling and giving a slight nod. "They're just like everyone else with all sorts of different personalities. They just happen to ride queen dragons and have a tendency to be leaders, but they also listen well. You've got some great company here. Jessica and Bobbi are awesome. Maria is… Maria and Natasha is my best friend."

"Not Ph'lip?"

"Nah, Natasha and I go too far back. I'll introduce you."

Kate grinned at him. "Will you introduce me to the other queen riders?"

"Of course, since I'm friends with Natasha, I'm friends with them as well," Cl'ton agreed, glancing around to see who he could spot. He grinned when he spotted Pepper. "C'mon, I see Stark's Weyrwoman. Not quite as intimidating as Maria, but still very awesome."

*

"Don't look now, but Stark's major Lords and Ladies are on their way over here," Maria said softly as she took a sip of his wine, before setting it on the table in front of them.

N'klas couldn't help but glance around to spot the Lords and Ladies. He sighed softly. "Think they're going to make an official complaint?"

"St'ven is Weyrleader again, it's… inconsistent leadership." 

N'klas was tempted to roll his eye at the very idea, because he knew that Stark Weyr was in good hands with the three-person Weyrleadership that had evolved with Gwyneth's indecision between Rogeth and Jarvith. With that indecision, the Weyrleadership switched between St'ven and A'tony based on whose dragon flew Gwyneth in the most recent flight. N'klas supposed the issue was only compounded by the fact that Pepper appeared to enjoy both A'tony and St'ven, something the Lord Holders looked upon with disdain. N'klas wasn't inclined to get involved, so long as the Weyr was performing its duties. Something that Stark Weyr was now doing. 

Still, since he was Weyrleader of Shield, the oldest of the Weyrs, he'd have to hear the holdbound fools out. He ought to remind them of when O'diah was Weyrleader and had demanded extra tithes or other goods. Remind them that they'd gone to A'tony with their complaints when N'klas could have done something immediately. A'tony had been forced to wait until his mother, Mari, had stepped down as Weyrwoman and Gwyneth had risen again, mainly because he didn't want his dragon to fly his mother's dragon. They were all lucky that it had been St'ven's Rogeth that won that flight and not O'diah's Stannith. 

"Oh good, Ross has joined them" Maria muttered as the group neared. N'klas frowned at her before sighing to himself. He wondered exactly why Ross was getting involved until he remembered his daughter had recently relocated to Stark Weyr to be with that healer of hers.

The group spread out in front of himself and Maria on the other side of the table. They lingered, trying to decide who would speak first. N'klas was unsurprised that it was Ross that began talking. "Weyrleader N'klas, Weyrwoman Maria," Ross greeted.

"Lord Ross," N'klas said, leaning back in his chair. "Lord Simon, Lady Karla, Lord Reed, Lady Susan, Lord Marko, Lady Sachi. To what do we owe the pleasure of such a fine group of lords and ladies?"

"You need to do something about Stark Weyr," Simon of Stark Hold stated.

N'klas carefully kept his face neutral. "Have they been remiss in their duties?" 

"No," Lady Susan, the new Lady of Baxter Hold, stated. She was standing slightly to the side of the group, arms crossed and glaring at Reed. 

"Each time we have a complaint or question, it must be taken back to the Weyr to be discussed," Marko of Vondoom Hold pointed out. "If there was one Weyrleader as is tradition, then we would not have this delay."

"Really, there is only one Weyrleader?" Maria asked. A biting reminder that she was also a leader of the Weyr.

"You're the Weyrwoman, you run the Weyr," Lady Karla of Stark Hold said. "N'klas is the one that leads the Weyr." She hadn't been Simon's first choice for a wife, but his first choice had rejected him and his second had Impressed. 

"Excuse me, but for serious matters, I have take the time to think and discuss it with not only Maria, but Ph'lip," N’klas said.

"Ph'lip is your wing-second, we know the difference," Simon said. "You still have the authority to make the decision without Ph'lip. Everything at Stark Weyr is done by committee."

"I'm sure if the decision is not major, the sitting Weyrleader can make it. Have they been remiss in telling you who is Weyrleader currently?" N'klas asked. 

"It changes," Marko replied. "There is no consistency in the leadership. Surely that has to be demoralizing to the Weyr."

Maria leaned in. "Well, that sounds like Weyr business, not Lord Holder business." N'klas caught her flicking a gaze toward Lord Ross, but she turned her attention back to the Lord and Ladies beholden to Stark Weyr.

"Weyrs are autonomous," Susan added. 

"Yes," Reed agreed with his wife. "But all the Weyrs do look to Weyrleader N'klas for leadership."

"Still, I'd need a dragonrider or the member of the lower cavern to make a complaint to me," N'klas stated. "Especially if it concerns a Weyr being demoralized."

"What they're doing isn't right!" Lady Karla snapped. "Three people! That's sick even for dragonriders."

Both Maria and N'klas stilled, but it was Maria that spoke first in a calm, low voice, "Are you insulting us in our home, where you are our guests?"

Karla stilled as she realized the breach in etiquette. The others fell quiet as they realized that now their complaints had been associated with insult.

"I believe Lady Karla has overindulged in the wine, Weyrleaders," Lady Sachi, the young wife of Lord Marko, said. It was a desperate bid to save the face of the Holders, but it allowed Lady Karla to tender her apologies in the morning when she'd "slept" off the wine. "Perhaps it is best that Lord Simon escort her back to their Hold to allow her to rest."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," N'klas agreed. _Get Ph'lip over here. I need someone who is going to ignore the Lord and Lady of Stark Holders._

 _Lolath deserves better than to carry them,_ Furiouth noted. 

"You still do need to do something," Karla stated.

N'klas pushed himself up and leaned slightly across the table to glare at each of the Lord and Lady Holders. "Let me make this clear. Stark Weyr is in good hands, even if the Weyrleader keeps rotating. I have seen nothing to indicate that Stark Weyr has been derelict in their duties to your Holds. Shield Weyr supports Stark Weyr."

"Personally, I would think that you're lucky that you have two men that capable of being Weyrleaders and have both applied themselves to ensuring that Stark Weyr does not demand any extra tithes," Maria added. "Or would you prefer an extra tithe now and again like you had when O'diah was Weyrleader for several years straight?"

Lord Reed's eyes widened, before he nodded. "You make an excellent point, Weyrwoman. I withdraw my complaint."

He turned to leave, one hand resting on the small of Susan’s back. They all clearly heard her hiss. "It was a foolish complaint to begin with."

Lady Sachi turned and followed them. Marko had to hurry to keep up, despite his bigger size.

"Lord Simon, Lady Karla," Ph'lip said, walking up to them with another dragonrider as N'klas was taking a seat. "I heard you're in need of a ride home. I'd like to introduce you to one of our weyrlings, T'mee."

"Lord Ross," T'mee greeted. "Lord Simon, Lady Karla. Speeth is right outside the caverns and we'll get you home in good speed."

"Of course," Lord Simon agreed. T'mee led the two out of the caverns. 

N'klas watched until they were out of his sight. He glanced between Maria and Ph'lip. "Well?"

"I think Ross encouraged them to come to us," Maria stated. "He looked far too smug when he joined them and disappointed afterwards."

Ph'lip nodded. "I think he's holding a grudge for what happened with Betty." 

Shield Weyr had been unaware of the grudge that Ross had held against Bruce until Bruce had been brought in to describe Natasha's injury to the Masterharper and the Lord Holders that had caught the bandits. Ross had objected loudly to Bruce's presence, but both Masterhealer Wanda and Masterharper Sean had stood by Bruce. Maria had gone to the Shield Hold to speak with Betty, and it had been obvious that that Betty had an overprotective father and would love a chance to be reunited with the healer she'd fallen in love with while they had cared for her ailing mother. Ross clearly still did not approve of the Weyr interference.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Maria agreed.

N'klas nodded, agreeing with their assessment. He glanced at Ph’lip. "I thought I said you were to take them back?"

"You did, but I thought it would be best to show our disapproval by having T'mee take them. You know they look down on greenriders, especially the ones just out of Weyrling training. He won't say anything, he'll do it quickly, and he'll report back to me if they say anything else," Ph’lip said.

N'klas considered it, before relenting. "Fine, I’ll let you off the hook as long as you find a way to let Pepper, St'ven and A'tony know about the dissension in their ranks."

Maria nodded. "Lady Susan is an ally of the Weyrs though."

Ph'lip smiled and added. "I heard her telling Reed that she had options and if she knew he was this idiotic, she would have married someone else."

"Well, at least Reed had the sense to marry someone smarter than he is," N'klas stated. "It's a good feature to have in a man."

Maria smiled at him, before leaning in to kiss him. "Best feature."

N'klas returned her smile. "You sure about that?"

"I am." She studied him. "But I might be willing to let you attempt to convince me otherwise."

Ph'lip coughed. "Right, well, I'll just go find Cl'ton."

"Bye Ph'lip," Maria said without breaking eye contact. N'klas caught a slight glimpse of Ph'lip slipping away from them. 

"Should we head upstairs?" N'klas suggested. "Or would you like to listen to the Harper's perform?"

"You sure you want to give me that choice?"

"Of course I do, I know you like them and I can wait."

Her hand landed on his and squeezed it gently, before letting go. "Well, I'm going to have to choose both then."

N'klas was fine with that, because everything was right in his Weyr right now. The hatchlings had successfully impressed and his Weyr was in high spirits. Though he probably should be concerned that Cl'ton was escorting the new queen rider around, but then Natasha just might influence her as well, so he supposed it wasn't as bad as it could be.

*

The feast was winding down, but St'ven knew he was welcome to stay at Shield Weyr. N'klas would not begrudge his return to the Weyr where he had been the Weyrleader for such a short time. He did not return very often, the memories of a Weyr from 70 years ago too much, especially now that B'key, his best friend from childhood, had passed away. No, he may have spent time at Stark Weyr and been friends with H'ward, but the memories were not nearly as bittersweet there as they were here. Besides A'tony and Pepper were reminders of what he had gained by accidently traveling _between_ times.

He glanced around the lower caverns and there were still plenty of Shield dragonriders, but others had left. No one from Asgard remained and even the Shield riders were starting to slip away. They had Threadfall to fight tomorrow, St'ven recalled. Pepper and A'tony were still there and discussing something with Ph'lip; based on their looks, it was serious. St'ven knew he should go over there, but he found himself drawn to where B'nes, B'key's grandson, sat to one side. He'd been getting to know B'nes when he'd come to visit B'key. B'nes reminded him of B'key, a bit more dour. Probably due to having trained to fight Thread his whole life, only to become injured in the First Fall of the Pass and not be able to fight.

"Can I join you?" St'ven asked.

B'nes regarded him with cool blue eyes. "Sure, though I've already had my moment mourning B'key today."

"Already?"

"He and Natasha were close, and she always made sure he had a good seat for the Impression."

St'ven considered that information. "Did he rue not being younger, because Natasha would be his type?"

B'nes chuckled. "Yeah, he did. Said something like, 'she was worth the responsibility of Weyrleadership.'"

"Sounds like B'key," St'ven agreed. "He was a good man."

"Yeah," B'nes agreed.

"I miss having him around. He was my best friend."

"You haven't found other friends?"

"I have…" St'ven said, considering it. "S'muel helped me put together my Wing."

"Not sharing with A'tony?"

St'ven shook his head. "He has a great dynamic with his own wing and I'd rather not mess with that unless I have to."

"Makes sense," B'key said with a nod. "You have to trust your Wing."

"Exactly," St'ven agreed. "Still wish I had my old Wing, but B'key was the last of them."

B'nes nodded. "D'gan took over after you disappeared. B'key was his second for a long time, until he stepped down and became weyrlingmaster and then moved to training queen riders."

"Yeah, I heard he was a great weyrlingmaster."

"The best. He trained me, didn't give me a break."

"I bet he was twice as tough on you."

B'nes laughed. "Yeah, he pushed. I think we wanted me to become Weyrleader, which won't happen now. The Weyrs would never accept a Weyrleader that can't fight Thread."

St'ven nodded, even though he hated it. He glanced at B'nes injured arm. There was no way it could handle the firestone sacks necessary for Thread. He'd have land to reload, but smaller dragons didn't fight the full Fall. "So you learned everything B'key had to teach?"

"I think so." 

"Then you'd make a great weyrlingmaster."

B'nes snorted. "Maybe when K'nig decides to step down."

St'ven smiled, because that was a perfect opening. "Or you could do it now at Stark Weyr,"

B'nes glanced up, staring at him. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. Our weyrlingmaster is stepping down, since we don't agree with the way he's training them." St'ven had been considering it since the Stark weyrlingmaster had announced that he'd like to step down. B'nes was his first choice.

"You hardly know me."

"Well, I'm willing to give you a chance," St'ven said. "Think about it. You have until Gwyneth lays her clutch. Talk it over with Natasha, because if she wants to come to Stark, we'll find her a spot."

"There are somethings I can't do," B'nes pointed out.

"Well, then we'll get some other riders to help you out. I want you. A'tony and Pepper don't have a preference. Think about, it's all I ask."

"Sure," B'nes nodded. "Although, it's probably going to be no. I won't leave without Natasha, and I doubt she'd leave Cl'ton and Cl'ton…"

"There's no way he'd leave Ph'lip," St'ven finished with a smile.

B'nes nodded. "He's… he's a lot happier now. Reminds me of the guy I met when he had just Impressed, before he started all the bad relationships."

"Right," St'ven nodded. "Well, think about it and talk about it with Natasha, maybe we can come to an agreement."

"I will," B'nes agreed.

St'ven watches as his face changed minutely. He followed B'nes' gaze to find Pepper talking with Natasha, Cl'ton, and the new queenrider, Kate. Kate seemed to be amazed in such company. "Think we should be worried about her?"

"Nah," B'nes said. "I think she's in the best of company. Now if A'tony were to get involved…"

"I hear my name being taken in vain," A'tony said, resting his hands on St'ven's shoulders.

B'nes shrugged. "Just glad you're not influencing our new queen. Your weyrmate is a much better influence."

St'ven tilted his head back to look up at A'tony. "I think he has a point."

"Do you?" A'tony murmured.

"You're horrible influence, of which I can attest too." He widened his eyes, trying to look innocent. "I used to just have _one_ lover."

A'tony glared and mock-growled. "Really? You're going to blame that one on me?"

St'ven shrugged. 

"And I think that's my cue to leave," B'nes said, standing up and slipping off. St'ven watched as he made circuitous route to Natasha and the others.

"Think he's going to say 'yes'?" A'tony asked as he slid into the chair next to St'ven.

"No, and I'll look at other options, but I'm not going to ask until the eggs are on the sand."

"Fair enough." A'tony sighed. "I'm ready to go."

"Then go."

"I want you to come with me."

St'ven glanced and met A'tony's warm eyes. With the recent Flight, St'ven's attention had been more on Pepper. Clearly his weyrmate was feeling a bit left out. "All right. Should we get Pepper?"

"Nah, she's having queen time."

"B'nes and Cl'ton are over there."

"Please, Cl'ton is the queeniest green out there," A'tony commented as he stood.

St'ven stared at him, because that didn't make sense. "What?"

"Just go with it."

St'ven stood and slipped his arm around A'tony's shoulder. "Alright."

Together they headed out of the lower caverns and to the Weyr bowl where dragons were sleeping. St'ven glanced around the room, nodding his head in farewell to a few people. His steps stuttered as he noticed Lady Laynia's dark look directed at the table where Pepper was.

"You okay?" A'tony asked.

"Yeah, it's just…" St'ven trailed off, glancing back to find Laynia engaged in a conversation with Lord Ross. "I think I just saw something. Also did all our Lords and Ladies leave?"

"Yeah, they did. I'll tell you about my conversation with Ph'lip later, probably tomorrow."

"Problems?" St'ven asked.

"They're being hidebound holders is all."

St'ven arched an eyebrow and considered that. "They don't like that we're sharing the Weyrleadership."

"Not enough continuity, the change is disruptive." A'tony rolled his eyes. "N'klas hasn't seen anything to make him doubt our abilities though." 

"Well, I'm not giving either of you up without a fight."

"Good, because I'm giving you up either. Plus I think Pepper would throw a fit."

"Good to know." St'ven smiled and pulled away to climb up Rogeth as A'tony climbed onto Jarvith. "We can talk about it tomorrow as a group." He saw A'tony's answering nod before the dragons launched themselves into the sky. 

*

Cl'ton always awoke early on Threadfall days. It didn't matter if the Fall was early in the day or late. He always woke early. Today Thread was due to fall about midday, so even though he was awake, he wasn't in a particular rush to get up. Thankfully, Ph'lip appeared to have the same idea, since Cl'ton was still wrapped around his weyrmate. Judging by the way his hand was stroking Cl'ton's neck, Ph’lip was awake but unwilling to move either. Cl'ton sighed happily and nuzzled just a bit closer. 

Ph'lip's hand stilled for a moment. "Are you awake?" 

"Yeah."

"I need to get up and check my straps. It slipped my mind yesterday with everything."

"I did it for you."

There was a moment of silence and Cl'ton peered up to see Ph'lip smiling at him. "When did you do this?"

"When it became apparent that the eggs were going to come at an inopportune time for us. Couldn't they have waited two days?"

Ph'lip hummed, hand coming up to cup Cl'ton's cheek. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Cl'ton murmured. He leaned forward as Ph'lip pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met, and Cl'ton would never tire of the way Ph'lip kissed. Ph'lip put his feelings into those kisses and Cl'ton knew he was loved and cherished. Ph'lip spoke to him like a partner, valued his insight and he just made Cl'ton feel better about himself. Cl'ton pulled back, taking in the sight of Ph'lip. "Gorgeous," he said.

He was about to dive back in for another kiss, when he was interrupted _The Weyrleader wishes to see you,_ Lolath informed them both. 

Cl'ton turned toward where the dragons slept. "Think he means both of us?"

"Probably just me," Ph'lip sighed. "Hold that thought."

"After Thread?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ph'lip kissed him quickly before sliding out of the bed.

Cl'ton watched Ph'lip quickly get ready before deciding to follow him. He should eat something before it got to be too late.

*

The wingleaders of Shield Weyr had gathered in their conference room along with their wing-seconds. Before a Fall, the room would often be crowded, but there were less wings represented today than usual due to O'din and N'klas having decided to fight together rather than split the Fall. Since Threadfall was due to fall over both Shield's and Asgard's, either was an option. N'klas prefered to fight together rather than split the shifts. Ph'lip thought it was because if N'klas could, he'd fight every Fall for the full Fall. However, O'din had agreed and Ph'lip was sure that if O'din had prefered to split the Fall, N'klas would have gone with his method. 

_Jameth is back_ , Lolath informed him, interrupting Ph'lip's thoughts. The discussion quieted as other dragons informed their riders, so they all heard B'nes' footsteps before he stepped into the room.

"Weyrleader," B'nes said.

"Report, B'nes," N'klas said. "What's the weather like?"

"Windy," B'nes answered. "Very strong winds, and there's a storm brewing, but I'm not sure if it's going to do much. It's already misty and foggy up there. It's not going to be an easy day."

Ph'lip could feel the tension rachet up in the room. It would be a bad day to fight Thread. Dangerous to be flying so high, but they would have to.

"I think it's best to remind all our dragonriders that today we trust the dragons," N'klas stated. "They know where all the other dragons are. They won't run into each other unless a rider doesn't trust their dragon."

Ph'lip nodded in agreement. It was going to be a dangerous day.

"Go speak to your wings, make sure they're ready to fly."

The wingleaders slipped out and it wasn't long before N'klas' Wings entered for them to relay the same information. He met Cl'ton's eyes and tried to convey just how much wanted Cl'ton to be careful. He wasn't too surprised when Cl'ton mouthed, 'you too' back at him.

From there, it was to their dragons, putting the straps on and gathering up the sacks of firestones and then to the ledges. Lolath had to put some extra effort into making it to the ledge as the wind was already kicking up. It was dark and dreary and Ph'lip sunk a little deeper into his weyrhide jacket. The wind seemed to find every nook and cranny to blow cold air into. 

When the Weyr was ready, N'klas gave the signal and the Wings rose and got into formation. They went _between_ and appeared over the mountains between Hammond Hold and Krosnaforda Hold. Thread would fall over both of the Holds’ territories. The wind whipped at Ph'lip and he was grateful for the straps and the warmth of the weyrhide. Lolath was warm beneath him.

 _Asgard has arrived_ , Lolath informed him. 

_Not that we can see them, _Ph'lip groused as Lolath veered away from Furiouth. A familiar green appeared. _Why is Cl'ton out of formation?!___

___Furiouth just said that N'klas wanted their long eyes at the front today,_ Lolath informed him. _If anyone can see through this mess, it's Arroth and Cl'ton__ _

__Ph'lip eyed the line of Cl'ton's back and he relented. _True._ His weyrmate had exceptional eyesight and if anyone would spot the leading edge of Thread in spite of the fog, it'd be Cl'ton. _ _

___There! Clumps!_ Arroth's voice came through, her disgust for clumps evident in her tone, they were the worst type of Thread to fight, and in these conditions it was only a matter of time before someone got injured. _Chew!"__ _

__Lolath's head turned to eat the firestone necessary to produce flame. _Second stomach_ , Ph'lip reminded Lolath. He huffed at that, but chewed and soon was spurting flame. They surged forward to meet the Thread as a Wing._ _

__Ph'lip soon lost himself to the battle, diving to sear Thread, going _between_ to avoid it. Lolath would give him reports on occasion of injuries and who was out of the battle, but he mostly ignored them, so he could concentrate on Thread and on staying on his dragon. _ _

__Neither of them were prepared for the wind shear that blew them forward and into the path of a clump of Thread. Ph'lip gasped at Lolath's pain as the clump went straight through Lolath's wing and into his side._ _

___Between!_ Ph'lip ordered, picturing the Weyr. It got colder briefly, and they came out over the Weyr, but Lolath didn't have a controlled descent. All Ph'lip could feel was his dragon's pain and there was no room for relief at the sight of the gold appearing beneath them, catching Lolath and making sure they landed safely. Ph'lip was already freeing himself of the straps as Lolath landed and keened in pain. _ _

__Ph'lip forced the pain away, trying to gather up the strength to comfort his dragon as he made his way to his dragon's head, so that the healer's could see to his wound. "It's going to be…"_ _

__Lolath shoved up, getting barely a dragonlength off the ground, before going _between_. Ph'lip froze, the sudden lack of pain, of any feeling, of anything at all from Lolath was evident in an instant._ _


	3. Chapter Two: Fears

Arroth landed on the ledge of the weyr and Cl'ton slid off, wishing that they could stay out there for the full Fall. Green dragons just didn't have the stamina to last as long as the bigger dragons, but they were more maneuverable and that maneuverability was an advantage on days like this one.

Cl'ton glanced at Arroth, noticing that her green wasn't as vibrant as usual. N'klas had strict rules about overexerting your dragon and even though they'd only been out there for half the Fall, Arroth was tired. All the dragons would be coming home tired today. Maybe N'klas would call up some of the other Wings that weren't fighting to take over, since they were sharing the Fall with Asgard. That way they could have fresh dragons. 

Cl'ton pulled off his helmet and goggles before checking on Arroth. 

_I am fine, just tired and hungry,_ , Arroth stated. _Go, see if the healers need your help._

Cl'ton glanced toward the corral of Herdbeasts in one corner. The rest of the Weyr Bowl was filled with injured dragons. "Think you can wait?"

 _Yes,_ Arroth said.

Cl'ton nodded, hanging up his weyrhide jacket away from everything else. It smelled of firestone and he didn't need the stench getting on the rest of his clothes. Ph'lip's would be just as bad, if not worse.

 _Lolath has been scored!_ Arroth announced, bugling in alarm. Cl'ton froze, before bolting for the stairs down to the Weyr Bowl. He could help, he could do something. He made it the Bowl just as Hillith helped Lolath to the ground. There was already a crew swarming to try to help Lolath. He watched as Ph'lip slid off his dragon, heading for Lolath's head. Cl'ton could see the wreckage of the wing, could trace the path that Thread must have traveled - through the wing into Lolath's chest. As he realized just how damaged Lolath was, Lolath leapt up, disappearing _between_. There was silence in the Weyr for a brief second, before the dragons began to keen. 

Ph'lip was still on the ground, deathly pale and… 

"No, no, no no!" Cl'ton yelled, running to his side and grabbing Ph'lip's head forcing him to look at Cl'ton. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare leave me like this!" He couldn't let Ph'lip go out like this. "Look at me, Ph'lip, talk to me. Don't leave me!" He was desperate, because riders could live without their dragons. Most didn't, but Ph'lip needed to be one that did. Cl’ton couldn't lose him.

A hand landed on his shoulder. "Cl'ton! Let him..."

Cl'ton glanced back over his shoulder to see Maria. "No! I'm not letting him go!" he barked, turning back to keep talking to Ph'lip. 

It took forever for Ph'lip's eyes to focus on Cl'ton again. "Cl'ton?" His voice was so weak. "Lolath's gone."

"I know," Cl'ton said, wrapping Ph'lip in his arms. "I know."

"I can't hear him, he's not there..."

"I know, Ph'lip. You're strong though, you're so strong. You can get past this," Cl'ton encouraged.

"I don't want to," Ph'lip whispered. His body was lax in Cl'ton's arms.

"Don't talk like that, please. I know it hurts, but..."

"Cl'ton…" Maria said, softly. Much softer than before. Later, he'd realize that he yelled at the Weyrwoman and fear for his own life, but not now. Now, someone had to fight for Ph'lilp.

Cl'ton turned to look at her. "No."

Maria, stoic Maria, had tears in her eyes. "It's his right."

"Not him!" Cl'ton snapped.

Maria shook her head. "You don't get to decide for him."

"C'mon Ph'lip," Cl'ton encouraged. He lifted Ph'lip with a grunt, because the other man was not helping. Once standing though, Ph'lip's remained standing on his own and allowed Cl'ton to pull him away from Maria and away from the staring weyrfolk 

"Cl'ton…" Maria started.

"No." Cl'ton growled, pulling an unresisting Ph'lip back up to their weyr. 

Once he was there, he started gently removing Ph'lip's helmet, goggles, and weyrhide jacket. Arroth crooned gently. Her eyes were yellow with worry as her head reached to gently nudge Ph'lip. "I'm sure it's going to be hard Ph'lip, but Arroth and I will be here for you. I promise Ph'lip, we won't leave you."

 _Never,_ Arroth agreed. 

Ph'lip made no sign of recognizing Arroth or that he was listening to Cl'ton. Cl'ton kept talking as he stripped him and guided him to their bed. "You'll feel better in the morning, Ph'lip."

*

Natasha directed Romanoth to land near Lady Holder Laynia and her queen started to descend. The Fall had ended, and Maria had ordered her to speak with the ground crews and ensure that any Thread that had escaped dragon flame met a swift end. 

She knew why Maria had ordered this. Romanoth had told her of Lolath's death, which meant Maria was seeing to Ph'lip and most likely to Cl'ton. Ph'lip was practically Weyrbred, he'd…

Natasha didn't sigh, but she did wish that Maria had come back for this. The Weyrwoman could handle the Holders and Natasha should be the one to take care of Cl'ton. They were closer and they'd been friends longer after all, but duty came first.

Romanoth landed just far enough away from the Lady Holder, so as not to startle her runner. She dismounted from her dragon and walked to the Holder. She didn't want to remove her helmet or her goggles, she never wanted to show her face again in Krosnaforda. This was the first time her feet had touched land that was held by Krosnaforda since childhood.

 _You are my rider_ , Romanoth said, looking at her. _They wouldn't dare to touch you_.

Natasha smiled tightly, buoyed by her dragon's confidence. Mentally reminding herself that she was a Shield weyrwoman, one that the Weyrwoman trusted to do the necessary duty when she was indisposed. Maria being busy with other duties was rare, as she was one of the few queen riders that could pull her broody dragon from the Hatching Grounds to fight Thread.

She pulled her helmet and goggles, attaching them to her belt as she approached the Lady Holder seated on her runner. Lady Holder Lanyia was supervising the ground crew from her position. Natasha scanned those closest to her, looking for Barney, because Barney should be told that his brother might need him, but Barney wasn’t there.

"Lady Laynia," she greeted coolly, not letting her hatred of the woman show. 

"Weyrwoman…" Laynia trailed off, eyes narrowed as she took in Natasha's appearance and realized that she wasn't speaking to Maria. "Where is the Weyrwoman?"

"There was an emergency at Weyr," Natasha replied, not offering any details. "Weyrwoman Maria was needed there."

Laynia regarded her. "I do hope everyone is alright."

"A dragon was severely injured. Maria felt the senior most queen was necessary," Natasha replied

Laynia frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Please offer my desire for the dragon to be in full health as soon as possible or condolences if the worse should happen."

Natasha nodded. 

"I have runners out and am waiting for reports. This weather is probably delaying them."

"It was no better in the air," Natasha commented. Lolath was not the only injury, only the most severe. The bad weather and the Fall was a horrible combination, but the Weyr would survive.

"A shame, a few degrees cooler and it would have frozen the Thread. Today would have been unnecessary," Lady Lanyia said.

Natasha had to agree with that. The weather was one of the worst she'd fought in. "A few degrees cooler or a bit wetter."

The pounding of hooves caught Natasha's ears and she turned to see another familiar face on horseback. She may have hated Laynia, but this man, this was the man that haunted her dreams. She would never forget that face.

"Ah, Arkady," Laynia greeted. "Do you have news?"

"I do, my lady," Arkady said. 

"Excellent." Laynia paused and glanced at Natasha. "I'm sorry, my dear. I don't recall your name."

This would be an insult, but Natasha had devoted her time to avoiding Laynia. Lord Holders were expected to know the junior queens and wingleaders of the local Weyr and all the Weyrleaders. "Natasha." She glanced quickly at Arkady, but didn't seem to have noticed at all. That was good, she didn’t need nor want either of them recognizing her. That would cause problems.

Laynia looked toward Arkady. "Do tell, Arkady, Natasha is in a hurry. She needs to get back the Weyr. With the weather, it sounds as if there's more injured dragons than usual that need her care."

"There were several burrows that escaped the dragonriders. However, the ground crews were able to find and deal with them." Arkady hesitated. "More burrows than usual."

"Unfortunate, but expected," Natasha stated. "We were fighting both the weather and Thread today."

"Well," Laynia said, looking down at her. "It appears that the Weyr has done its duty. Please remember to give Weyrwoman Maria my regards."

"Of course, Lord Holder," Natasha said, inclining her head slightly. She turned, forcing herself to show her back to these two, even though she didn't like leaving herself so exposed to the pair.

 _Ah, but you are not. I am watching_ Romanoth reminded her. 

Natasha kept a quick, even pace back to her dragon, making sure it only looked like she was in a rush to return to the Weyr and not of fear. The fear was leftover from her childhood, what little of it that she’d had. She remembered Laynia standing there as Natasha had run from her father's hold, escaping the death of her family. She remembered hiding in the trees and watching as a blood soaked Arkady had stepped out and reported that everyone was dead, except little Natalia was missing. She remembered all the men that had combed the hillside looking for her, and barely managing to hide from them. She’d never knowntheir names, but she would never forget their faces. She rather suspected that she'd find several of them still in Laynia's employ. The memories may not have left her, but it appeared that Natalia had been forgotten by Laynia and Arkady.

That was fine as far as Natasha was concerned. In her mind, Natalia had died in that copper scented Hold with the rest of her family. Natasha had escaped and survived on her own. Managing to convince a trader caravan to take her own and eventually, she'd met Clint and gained a friend, her first in her life. Together they'd ended up at Shield and been put on the sands, where she'd Impressed Romanoth. Now, she would never be alone again, and would always have someone to watch her back. She'd also earned her Weyrleader’s trust and respect. All without ever mentioning Natalia and what had happened at Red Hold. 

*

Laynia waited for Arkady to finish for the day, to give him the chance to say something about the dragonrider, but he never did and seemed to be avoiding her. She didn't see him as they finished cleaning up after Threadfall and retired to the Hold. Nor after she had put on her warmest furs and gone down to dinner, where she toasted her Holders and commended them on their work in eliminating the burrows. The drudges handed out the food, the best coming to the great table where she sat above the rest of the Hold. Arkady was curiously absent from the high table and she didn't spot him among the lower tables. 

Arkady's absence from the dining hall spoke to his guilt. She'd spotted the dragonrider at the Hatching, but she'd refrained from mentioning it to Arkady. Now, she was certain about the dragonrider. Oh, she had hid her ire well, but she was just a bit too stiff. Laynia had seen the flash of recognition in her eyes when Arkady rode up. No, it was time to handle this mess again.

Once dinner was over, she retreated to deep within the Hold where she couldn't even hear the wind blowing. She was warm and comfortable physically, if not mentally. It was from there that she sent for Arkady to go about the day's business. Still, he didn't mention what she had noticed about the dragonrider.

"Will that be all Lady Laynia?" Arkady asked as soon as they were finished. So eager to leave her presence.

"No," Laynia said, regarding him. "There's one more thing you've forgotten about."

"One thing?" Arkady asked, feigning innocence. She was hardly fooled, Arkady was one of the few men that knew all her secrets and was frankly the smartest out of all of them. It was why she had given him the position of steward. It also happened to be the position where she could keep the best eye on him. His intelligence ensured that she trusted him the least. Still, he was a man and a man that only thought of his immediate situation. So, long as Arkady was happy, her secrets would stay secret.

Laynia smiled. "Yes, the dragonrider."

"Natasha?" Arkady suggested.

"So she claims, but I think we both know who she actually is."

Arkady was quiet, before growling out the name. "Natalia."

"Yes, and I do believe that as a child, she saw all our faces."

"She didn't seem to recognize us."

"Well, it wasn't like she'd be surprised to see us here," Laynia pointed out.

Arkady considered this before nodding. "She is a dragonrider. She has no claim."

"She saw us." The fact that Arkady had to be reminded of this, spoke volumes.

"It was years ago, there would be no gain for her."

"Besides vengeance," Laynia pointed out. She herself had killed for less. "You killed her family. Do you want to end up like those holdless bandits? Trapped on some desolate island?"

Arkady considered that before asking, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"We have been generous to our allies and given them jobs in and around my Hold," Laynia said. "We have kept them close and rewarded their services. And those that decided to leave, well…" Laynia trailed off, because they both knew what happened to those that had left.

"Have not spoken a word." Arkady had ensured that they had no breath left in their bodies to speak words.

"Arrange some accidents," Laynia ordered.

"Yes, milady." Arkady turned to leave, but he paused before opening the door. "You will, of course, recall our own agreement."

"Arkady, I know you would never betray me. No one hold would have a murderer such as yourself and I… well, we both know I choose to overlook some missing drudges."

"Just as long as we're clear," Arkady said and let himself out. 

Laynia breathed out a sigh of relief. Arkady would handle the others and then she would handle Arkady. She tapped her fingers on the desk as she considered the matters, smiling slowly. Yes, she could eliminate two problems with this mess. She'd kill Mikhail and place the blame on Arkady, maybe show that he had been poisoning him all along. Laynia could play as being grief stricken at the loss of the her heir and the betrayal of her own Steward. Yes, but she would promise to continue to serve Krosnaforda as they searched for a proper heir. Her lip curled up, she'd have to locate another heir though, female this time, so there would be no question of who would hold Krosnaforda. Damn the dragonriders, Illyana had been a tractable child. An accident could have befallen Mikhail years ago if the dragonriders hadn't Searched her. 

The thought of Dragonriders brought her back to the problem at hand: Natalia. She had survived and become a dragonrider, a queen rider. The dragonriders would never let harm come to her and only if it truly was an accident would they let it go. No, Laynia knew she would be unable to harm Natalia. Perhaps she could find something to ensure Natalia's silence.

"Barney," she whispered softly. The holdless man had a brother in the Weyr and while he'd initially refused her offer to live and work at Krosnaforda,he had eventually changed his mind. She would have to speak to him, perhaps he knew of this Natasha.

*

Arkady let the door close behind him and resisted rolling his eyes. The bitch was obvious. She intended to kill him because he had outlived his usefulness. Arkady wasn't about to let that happen. He knew all of Laynia's plans and secrets, even the ones that had never come to fruition. The woman was devious and intelligent, but she believed she was superior than him. It was an important idea that he had encouraged when it came to her.

He stepped away from the door and considered his orders. There were four of his men still alive from that night. There had been others, but they'd tried to slip away. Arkady had followed them and killed them to ensure that they did not have any loose lips. Aleksei was the one that knew the most and was the most likely to talk, he enjoyed his wine far too much. He'd get the man drunk and let him stumble out to the river. He didn't think anyone would miss him. Sergei was in the beasthall, and Arkady he could startle the beasts in cramped quarters. Those two would be eliminated with ease.

The other two would be harder. Dimitri had been rewarded after Mikhail had made a play to remove Laynia from power, since he had discovered the plot and foiled it before it had gone anywhere. Dimitri had also suggested use of a drug to keep Mikhail from attempting to overthrow his Aunt as Lady Warder and continue to hold. Laynia had rewarded Dmitri with a small farm. It was mainly used as a cover to grow the plant necessary to make the drug. He came in weekly to deliver his goods and the drug to Emil. Both were necessary to controlling Mikhail. Well, Mikhail would be Laynia's problem. He'd arrange for Emil to mix up his drinks and poison him. Once that was done, Arkady would have to burn Dmitri's farm hold down. 

Arkady smirked as he stepped down onto the main floor and watched two drudges' eyes widen and scurry past him. They all feared him, which was how he preferred it. He turned and headed toward the kitchen, peering in to ensure that the child was where she was supposed to be. 

Little Mary worked so very hard and one day Arkady planned to reveal to her just who she actually was. If Laynia knew of her, she probably thought that Mary was Arkady's bastard. A part of that was right. Mary was a bastard, but she didn't share blood with him. No, Mary was Vladimir's bastard daughter, which would make Mary Laynia's bastard cousin. 

She was his hidden gem, tucked so close to Laynia that Mary had been completely overlooked by the Lady of the Hold. Laynia had no idea of Mary's bloodline. Just like Laynia didn't care why Vladimir was dead, just that he was dead and not able to interfere with her holding Krosnaforda. She had never asked about the man that had challenged her uncle to a duel. Arkady had, and discovered that Vladimir had fathered a child on the man's daughter. The man was dead now, but Arkady had found the daughter and the child. He'd moved them and eventually killed the mother before having Mary brought to where Arkady could keep an eye on her.

With Mary around, Arkady could kill Laynia and not worry about losing his position. After all, he was the Steward and he was perfectly willing to take ensure that Mary learned how to properly run a hold. Yes, Laynia believed that she was untouchable, but Arkady would not hesitate to kill her. When the time came, he intended to watch as the life fade from her eyes.

*

"Cl'ton." Phil's voice was so calm and tired. "I don't want…" N'klas closed his eye as he took in the defeated sound of his best friend.

"I'm just thinking outloud, Ph'lip." Cl'ton said, voice raised in order to cut his weyrmate off. "I'm sure N'klas will still have a place for you."

N'klas sighed from where he was outside of their weyr. He glanced over to Arroth. Her hide was duller than usual, grieving her weyrmate as Cl'ton frantically tried to save his own. This wasn't going to be easy on any of them. Perhaps, Cl'ton would choose to go to another Weyr if he couldn't handle the memories that would linger if Ph'lip couldn't handle the loss of his dragon.

On the one hand, he admired Cl'ton for saving Ph'lip and doing everything in his power to prevent Ph'lip's death. N'klas didn't want to lose his best friend, either. On the other hand, Ph'lip was dragonless now and if he sought to end his life, then he should be allowed. Ph'lip was weyrbred, if not by blood then by being raised in the Weyr.

N'klas took a deep breath before stepping into their weyr. Ph'lip was seated at the table, looking as tired as he sounded. His best friend had aged in the past few days; no man should have to lose his dragon. Cl'ton was fluttering around the room, too much restless energy to stay in one place. N'klas cleared his throat. Two pairs of eyes landed on him. "I'll do what now?"

Ph'lip was the first to answer. "Nothing." 

"You can find a place for him." Cl'ton said. "There will be work for him someplace in the Weyr. You still need him, right, N'klas?" The 'tell him I'm not the only one that wants him to live' went unsaid, but N'klas could hear it in Cl'ton's voice.

"I don't want a place Cl'ton, I just… I want to be with Lolath. Please."

N'klas hated how lost Ph'lip looked, but he could see the determination in Cl'ton's eyes not to let that happen. "How about a compromise?" N’klas asked.

"A compromise?" Ph'lip asked, glancing at him.

"Some time away from the Weyr. You try living for… a month?" N'klas suggested. "If at that time, you still want to be with Lolath, Cl'ton will accept it. He can return to the Weyr, so he doesn't have to watch you die, and you can join Lolath."

Ph'lip did not look at his weyrmate. "That sounds like it's only going to benefit, Cl'ton. I have no reason to stay N'klas."

"At the end of the time, he goes, no arguments. He accepts your choice, but he gets a chance to say good-bye properly. We could even fly in your parents, let you say good-bye to them." N'klas glanced at Cl'ton.

"I… I guess, I can agree to that," Cl'ton said. "A month."

"No." Ph'lip stated. "I'm tired. I don't want wait a month. A sevenday, today included."

"No!" Cl'ton objected. "That's not giving life a chance! Not giving me a chance to convince you!"

N'klas held up his hand and they both fell silent. "How about two sevendays from today? It splits the difference."

Ph'lip looked like he was going to argue, but nodded. N'klas turned his attention to Cl'ton, who also agreed with a nod.

"You said we can get away from the Weyr? Where exactly are we going?" Ph'lip asked, looking at him. "I assume you have a plan."

"I talked to Lord Holder Holder of Cameron Hold. There's a cottage on the shore that is currently vacant. It's supposed to be very nice."

Cl'ton glanced at Ph'lip. "That'll be nice. Little sun, some sand, and the seawater."

Ph'lip nodded. "I suppose, doesn't really matter to me."

"It's settled then. I'll have a message sent to Lady Janet by drum to expect you tomorrow." N'klas turned to leave and paused as he caught sight of Arroth. "And Cl'ton, feed Arroth before you go. She's looking a little pale."

"Yes, sir." Cl'ton agreed, softly.

N'klas left them to hopefully pack. He made his way back to his weyr and collapsed into his desk chair, leaning back with a sigh. There was no relief to be had. He still needed to find another wing-second. J'sper was a good man and N'klas was already loading him down with Ph'lip's old duties, but most Wings had two. J'sper had been N'klas' other wing-second and now he needed figure out who to promote. Unfortunately, there wasn't a dragonrider in the Weyr that he trusted like he trusted Ph'lip.

"How'd it go?" Maria asked, slipping into the room.

N'klas sighed as he tilted to get a look at her. "They agreed to go. I'm not sure if it'll do any good, though."

"Honestly," Maria said, "Ph'lip needs to do something, so no, I don't think sending him a way to do nothing will do him any good either."

"I know, but I don't think the Weyr is the best place for him right now. Maybe later…"

Maria nodded, walking over to him and resting her hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out who could take his place."

Maria's hand ran over his scalp. "N'klas, how are you doing?"

"I just…" He trailed off and met her blue eyes. He sighed. "I hate seeing him like this, but at the same time I hate the idea of him being gone."

"I hate it, too." She moved to sit in his lap and framed his face her hands. Her thumb brushed under his eye. "He's one of a kind."

"I know and you're right, we need something to fill that void that Lolath's left. A craft? A… I don't know, but we have to find something before this agreement is with Cl'ton is over."

"How long do we have?" Maria asked.

"Two sevendays starting today."

Maria nodded and he could see her already thinking about it. "There has to be something, and we are Shield's Weyrleaders. We can find something to give him new meaning in life." She was confident, and he loved her confidence. Right now he needed it. He needed her strength, because his best friend was hurting and there wasn't anything he could do. He had to hope that something would come up. Cl'ton could keep Ph'lip going while they found him something to occupy his time and mind. It may cost him his friendship with Ph'lip, but he would rather have Ph'lip alive and hating him than dead and gone. Even if it went against tradition.

*

Barney opened the door to the stables so that he could bring the runners out to the pasture. The door bulged, starting to open, and he didn't know why, but he threw himself against the side of the door and flattened his body against the side of the building. The herdbeasts bolted out of the beasthall and into the field. He stared at after them, wondering what had gotten into them. 

He didn't dare move until they last one had cleared the doors before going to peer inside. He gagged at the scent of blood and death. It smelled like something had died in there and set the herdbeasts off. He pulled his shirt up over his nose to try to block the smell, careful as he moved through the beasthall. He located the mangled body of someone, less than a dragonlength from a wall. At least, he thought it might have been human once before it had been trampled to death. He didn't want to get closer, but he needed to know who it was. 

Barney peered at the body and spotted a necklace. A familiar necklace made of watchwher claws that had belonged to Sergei. Sergei wasn't in charge of the beasthold, but Barney knew that he had both the Lady Holder's and the Steward's ear. Barney backed out of the stables and headed straight to the beastmaster's cothold He could decide what to do with the information and take it to Lady Laynia.

This was the second death that had happened in the past few days, though most people thought that Emil had accidentally killed himself. Barney had crossed his path before and personally couldn't imagine the man getting so drunk that he would stumble into the river. Something didn't seem right, but Barney wasn't sure what it was. He hoped that Cl'ton would decide it was a good idea to come for a visit. Barney could tell him what was going on and maybe his brother would have an idea.

Barney knocked on Beastmaster Ursus' cothold and waited. It wasn't long before Ursus opened the door. "Barney, shouldn't you be tending the herdbeasts?"

"I would, but I think Sergei is dead in the beasthold."

Ursus frowned. "Sergei?" 

Barney nodded.

"Wait here." Ursus closed the door and reopened it a few minutes later, fully dressed. He followed Barney to the beasthold. His face scrunched up as he stepped inside. Barney lingered outside, not wanting to enter and smell that stench again. Finally Ursus came out of the room and closed the door.

"I will report this to Lady Laynia," Ursus said, glancing at the field. "Check the herdbeasts, see if any are injured."

"Yes, sir," Barney said, heading for the pasture.

Barney got to work, sliding through the herdbeasts and checking on the beasts as he made his way through. He caught sight of other men go into the stables and then drudges as well. He wasn't sure how long it would take to move the remains, but he was certain that the beasthall would need airing out. He'd have to shift some of the beasts to other beasthalls for overnight or leave them outside for a night. He'd ask Ursus what he wanted to do with them.

It was well past noon by the time he had ensured all the herdbeasts were injured and they all seemed to have calmed down. He was ready for a meal, but paused along the roadway when he spotted a familiar rider.

"Dmitri!" Barney waved and jogged over to him.

"Barney," Dmitri greeted, looking down at him.

"I wasn't expecting you so early," Barney noted, taking the reins as Dmitri dismounted.

"Thread is due to Fall on my usual travel day. I figured I might as well come early." He paused, looking over at the empty field. "Where are the runners?"

"In other fields. Sergei died in the beasthall last night. Not sure what happened, but it stunk, and I almost got trampled letting them out."

Dmitiri frowned. "Sergei?"

"Yeah, dark hair, beard. Wore a lot of skins." Barney started moving them to another field stable to put Dmitri's runner in.

"Yeah, I know, we used to hunt wherries together."

Barney nodded, because Sergei had loved to hunt.

"Did he say anything about leaving to you?" Dmitri asked.

Barney shook his head. "Not that I can recall." 

Dmitri grunted. "How's Aleksei taking the news?"

"Shards, you haven't heard. Aleksei got drunk and decided to go for a swim. He drowned the other day."

Dmitri stopped and stared at Barney. "Aleksei's dead too?" 

"Yeah."

Dmitri glanced around, before nodding. "Emil?"

"Who?" 

"No, I suppose you wouldn't know Emil," Dmitri stated. He sighed.

"Dmitri, you're early," Arkady's voice boomed from behind them.

Barney turned to find the pale steward in his customary red clothes. The color always reminded Barney of blood.

"Thread was due to fall on my usual travel day and I was ready to bring my tithe in." 

Arkady nodded. "You know where to take it. Lady Laynia is asking for you, Barney." 

Barney hesitated. "I don't suppose it could wait while I ate…"

"Go." 

Barney nodded. He trudged toward the Hold proper and then took the side stairs that was for the young ones and the help. He went straight to Lady Laynia's office and knocked on the door. 

"Enter." 

Barney entered. "You wanted to see me, Lady Holder?"

"Yes, I did," Laynia said, smiling at him. "Please come and sit."

Bernard followed her instructions, taking a seat in one of the padded chairs. Laynia rose and took a seat from next to him.

When she spoke, her voice was soft. "I understand that you found Sergei's body."

Barney nodded. "I did, milady." 

"I need to know what happened."

"I don't know much."

"Whatever you can tell me."

"Sergei's was in charge of bringing the runners in at night. Sometimes one of us will switch, but it was his turn. He brings them in, he feeds them…"

Laynia nodded.

"I'm supposed to feed them in the morning and let them loose in the pasture during the day. They were upset, really noisy. I tried to open the door just a bit to see what was going on, but they pushed me right out. I stepped in and the smell hit me. I found Sergei there, bloody and…" He trailed off unsure of what else to say.

"Did you see anything else?"

"No, I… I went looking for the smell. I knew that it meant that someone was dead. I didn't know who it was until I saw the wher claws."

Laynia nodded. "Have you noticed anyone else around there?"

"No, ma'am."

"Did Sergei speak to you about any enemies?"

Barney shook his head and frowned. "No."

Laynia nodded and continued her questioning. He answered as best as he could and it wasn't until his stomach growled loudly that Lady Laynia paused. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, milady, I didn't eat this morning. I normally eat after I take care of the runners, but I had to round them up and resettle them. Then Arkady informed me that you wanted to speak with me."

"And I kept you talking this whole time?" Laynia asked, frowning. She rose and stepped outside. "I need a tray and a glass of wine for my guest."

Barney heard a drudge's acknowledgement and Lady Laynia stepped back in.

"Food for you will be up shortly," Laynia said, taking her seat again.

"Uh, thank you, ma'am."

"I actually did wish to speak with you about how you're enjoying your employment at Krosnaforda."

"I enjoy it. The work here is good. I miss my brother to a degree, but we've been apart for a while. I think it's better that we not see each other daily."

Laynia nodded. "Did you make any friends in the Weyr?"

"Some, most were my brother's friends first."

"So you know several dragonriders?"

Barney nodded. "Cl'ton is close with several of the queen riders."

Laynia's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"He was friends with one of them before coming to his Weyr."

"Oh, who?"

"Natasha?"

Laynia looked surprised before smiling at him. "I've heard of her, but I haven't had the opportunity to speak with her."

"Well, she's more Clint's friend than mine and…" Barney sighed. "Almost the whole Weyr is like that, which part of why I'm here."

"I'd still liked to hear about it. It's so rare that one can get the perspective of someone that has lived in a Weyr."

Barney hesitated, but there wasn't any real harm in talking about the Weyr. When he’d first come to Krosnafroda Hold, he hadn’t wanted to talk about it. Now he was willing and actually had a few stories.

He was mostly concentrating on his food, spacing bites during Laynia's questions and comments. He wasn't paying attention to the Lady Holder until he glanced up and caught her looking away from him, her eyes narrowed. There was a dark look on her face that was gone in a moment and Barney was left wondering if he had imagined it.

He knew he hadn't, but carried on as if he had. His mind was reeling, because something wasn't right. He let the conversation come to a natural end and let her excuse him from her presence.

He headed straight for the kitchen to return his meal, trying to think to what he'd been talking about. Natasha and B'nes. He'd been talking about how they were as committed a couple as one could be in the Weyr that he thought Cl'ton would make an excellent uncle to their children. He froze at the realization. It wasn't Natasha, it was the idea of her having children that had created that look. Why would the Lady Holder begrudge a weyrwoman children? It didn't fit!

He returned the tray and thanked the cooks, stepping outside. He wasn't prepared for the arm that slung around him.

"Barney!" Dmitri's voice was extra loud. "Where'd you put my runner?"

"In the southern stable," Barney answered.

"Excellent, help me get her ready, will you?"

"Sure."

They headed toward the stable, but Dmitri didn't remove his arm. Once they were away from the buildings, Dmitri asked in a low voice, "You were holdless, weren't you?"

"Yeah." Barney hadn't bothered to hide it after all.

"Know of a good spot to hide out?"

Barney's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I have my reasons."

Barney studied him for a moment. Dmitri’s eyes were darting around and he seemed paler.

"Barney, please…" Dmitri started.

"Give me a reason."

"I don't think Aleksi and Sergei died by accident."

Barney nodded. "In the forest you can find just about anything you'll need, just find a cave and keep your mind on when Thread falls next."

Dmitri nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

They reached the stables and Dmitri made small talk about the weather, about his fields, about the runner. It was only when the runner was saddled that Dmitri turned serious as he pulled Barney into a hug. "I'd leave this place, if you can. Don't go by roads. He watches them."

Dmitri turned and mounted, leaving Barney with his own thoughts. 

There was something going on and the last time Barney had tried to handle things on his own, they hadn't ended well. He needed to speak to Cl'ton and to do that he needed a dragonrider. They should be getting a report from the Weyr today or tomorrow. Barney just hoped it would be a dragonrider he recognized. One that knew him enough to lie to the lady holder and state that Cl'ton needed him. Yes, he'd have Cl'ton be his excuse for leaving.

Barney went back to his chores, keeping an eye on the square and the fireheights. He was never sure where the dragon would land.

*

Cl'ton was used to having riders, but he wasn't used to having Ph'lip ride with him. Ph'lip was supposed to be in the air next to him on his own dragon, not seated just behind him. They came out over Cameron Hold, taking in the sparkling oceans.

"Wow," he breathed out. _It's beautiful_

 _It will be nice to swim_ , Arroth stated, lazily spiraling down to the hold itself.

Cl'ton grinned, imaging Ph'lip in the ocean with him. It sounded like an excellent idea. He turned to look at Ph'lip, "Arroth is already looking forward to a swim."

Ph'lip's expression was masked by his gear and he made no sound. Cl'ton tried not to let it bother him.

 _He will not talk to me either_ Arroth noted. _I have tried._

Cl'ton grunted softly and tried to enjoy the view before they landed in Cameron Hold's courtyard. Cl'ton dismounted, stripping off his gear, and trying to get used tothe oppressive heat.

"I thought the cabin was isolated," Ph'lip remarked.

"I think it is," Clint replies. "N'klas didn't have coordinates, but Lord Henry should be able to give me some coordinates or at least directions."

Ph'lip sighed. "Let's hurry it up."

Cl'ton glanced at him, but Ph'lip's mouth was downturned. He sighed.

"Ph'lip!" a rough voice called.

Cl'ton turned to see a tall, tanned man and a petite woman heading down the Hold's steps toward them. He glanced back to Ph'lip and asked, "Lord Henry?"

Ph'lip nodded. "And Masterweaver Janet."

Lord Henry paused a dragonlength away from Arroth as Janet went straight to Ph'lip and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Ph'lip."

"Thank you," Ph'lip said, looking rather surprised. He stepped away and went to greet Lord Henry.

Henry shook his hand. "When I offered this cottage to Maria, I did not think she would use it for this."

"I appreciate being able to say goodbye to those who wish, away from the Weyr. We won't be much trouble."

"Nonsense," Janet said. "You're both no trouble. Now, I have some fruit juice and a bite to eat prepared for you while we talk about…"

"With all due respect, Lord Henry, Masterweaver" Ph'lip interrupted, nodding to the two. "I would prefer that we go on."

"Ph'lip…" Cl'ton started, because the other man was being rude.

"No," Lord Henry cut him off. "No, it's fine. Just follow the coastline north. I had one of our fishermen plant a banner on the beach for you."

Cl'ton nodded. "Thank you, Lord Henry."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "You'll be able to fish and there's plenty of fruit available. If you need any supplies, just come here."

"We will," Cl'ton said, turning to find that Ph'lip was already mounting Arroth. "My apologies, he's…"

"He's lost his dragon and he's lost himself," Janet finished. She pulled him into a hug. "Good luck." She let him go.

Cl'ton turned and mounted Arroth, who waited for the Lord and the Master to be away before pushing off. Her wings pumped gaining altitude. She headed toward the coast, following along it. Cl'ton was grateful that he had put his weyrhide jacket back on, because the breeze was warm and the sun beat down on them. 

"I think we'll have plenty to eat," Cl'ton commented over his shoulder.

Ph'lip grunted softly.

Cl'ton fell silent, searching the sandy beaches. There were cotholds tucked into the side, but they gradually became rarer. 

"Would she use a yellow and black banner?" Cl'ton asked, when he spotted one in a small cove. He twisted to catch Ph'lip answering nod. _That's it, Arroth_

_I will be able to swim soon, right?_

_Let me get your straps off._ Cl'ton replied.

Arroth landed and Cl'ton slid off his dragon. Ph'lip landed behind him beside him.

"I'm going to check out the cabin," Ph'lip said, grabbing some of the gear and heading inside. 

"I'll be there in a bit," Cl'ton replied, going to remove Arroth's straps. As soon as the straps were off, Arroth did a half jump, half run into the water, submerging herself. Cl'ton chuckled to himself. He let her to the water before following Ph'lip up the path to the small cottage.

The cottage was a single room with a small bed, some shelves for storage, and a table. It was clear from the size of the room that people were supposed to spend most of their time out on the sandy beaches. Ph'lip was busy putting their clothing away. Cl'ton let him, checking to see what supplies were on hand. Janet must have had a fisherman stock it, there was some food that should keep for a day or two. Enough time for them to get good at fishing.

"So, you want to go for a swim?" Cl'ton asked.

"No, thank you," Ph'lip said, before taking a seat. "Just how are my family getting here, so I can say goodbye to them?"

"I'll have Arroth give the coordinates to Hillith and Maria, and she'll give them to a rider so they can be brought here."

"When will that be?"

Cl'ton shrugged. "I'm not sure… I thought we might like a couple days together, just us."

"Nothing is going to change, Cl'ton. I think it's best for everyone to sooner. I don't want to delay this farce of a life any longer."

Cl'ton nodded. "I'll have Arroth relay the coordinates."

"Good." He paused, glancing at Cl'ton. "I'd like to be alone please."

"Sure," Cl'ton said, before stepping back outside. He tried not to think of it as a retreat, but he knew that's what he was doing. He was retreating to the safety and the comfort of his dragon. He shed his clothing, before wading out to join Arroth. She relayed the messages to Hillith.

 _You could scrub_ , Arroth suggested, after Cl'ton had stood there, leaning into her. 

Cl'ton huffed a laugh. "Sorry, love. I'm just… I miss Lolath, too, and Ph'lip..."

 _He wishes to join Lolath,_ Arroth finished. _Hillith says that they will bring friends and family starting tomorrow_.

Cl'ton sighed. "Alright, I'll tell Ph'lip." He glanced back at the cottage. "Later though, I'll give you that scrub and then…"

Then he'd figure out a way to get Ph'lip to join him on the beach. He could do this, he could find a way to change Ph'lip's mind. There had to be a way and he would find it.


	4. Chapter Three: Discussion

Barney almost sagged in relief when he caught sight of the bronze dragon circling in for a landing. He shifted to keep it in sight as he tried to remember which dragon it was. Most of the dragons looked the same to him, though he'd learned to recognize Arroth's sleek shape and the reddish tint that was Lolath's unique shade of bronze. Romanoth had a patch of red gold on her stomach that looked like an hourglass. It was only when the bronze had almost landed that he recognized the scar pattern on the left wing. That was Jameth!

Jameth meant B'nes and Barney could certainly make an excuse to talk to him. He kept working in the field waiting for Jameth to land. The bronze was certainly taking his time, but Barney would admit to his own impatience. He wanted to put himself into B'nes' path, before the rider entered the hold proper to speak to Lady Laynia.

Jameth finally landed and Barney didn't hesitate, taking a path that would cut in front of B'nes.

"B'nes," Barney said, greeting him.

B'nes frowned slightly as he eyed the other man.

"Clint's brother," Barney said softly.

The other man's eyes widened and he nodded. "Barney, right?"

"Yeah, listen, I need you to make an excuse for me to go the Weyr."

B'nes' eyes narrowed slightly. "Why?"

"Long story, just please," Barney requested, pleading with the other man.

B'nes nodded, before slipping past him. Barney hurried on his way, trying to discreetly glance up at the Hold to see if anyone was watching. Damn, he didn't like this, but his gut was telling to trust Dmitiri. Something wasn't right and he needed to get out of there. 

It was the longest wait he’d ever felt, going about his job like nothing was the matter until Arkady appeared behind him. "Lady Holder Laynia wishes to speak with you."

Barney nodded, glancing up to see that Jameth was still on the fireheights. He followed after Arkady and was escorted into where Lady Laynia was seated. 

"Here, he is," Laynia said as Barney stepped in. She rose. "Barney, I'm afraid I have horrible news for you."

"M'lady?" Barney questioned, glancing at B'nes. "Is it my brother? I heard there were many injuries last Fall."

"Yes, a dragon died. Not your brother's, but a friend of his and Cl'ton has sent for you," Laynia said. "You must go, the Weyr calls for you."

"But I have a job…"

"Family first, Barney," Laynia replied. "B'nes will take you back to Shield."

Barney nodded. "I… May I gather some of my things?"

"Go," B'nes said. "I'll meet you on the fireheights. I have a few more things to discuss with Lady Laynia."

"My thanks," Barney said, bowing to both of them and hurrying out of the Hold. He went to his cothold and gathered up some clothes and a few things, before heading up to the fireheights where Jameth waited. One faceted eye regarded him, blue and swirling, which was good.

"Jameth," Barney said, nodding to him. He breathed a sigh of relief. "My thanks to you and your rider, especially your rider's quick thinking." Barney hesitated. "I have no idea what to say to a dragon. Arroth never talked to me, but I know Cl'ton talked to her all the time and… Well, he's a rider, so it's different."

"Very different," B'nes said from behind him.

Barney jumped, twisting to find B'nes standing there with a slight smirk on his face. "I almost fell."

"Jameth would have caught you," B'nes said as his dragon got to his feet. He quickly climbed up, offering Barney a hand and hoisting him up. "Go ahead, Jameth."

Jameth did not leap, but instead fell off the fireheights, wings snapping open before they dropped far. B'nes shouted his warning and then they were _between_. Barney counted to himself and soon they were in the warmer air again. Jameth circled slowly to land on the ground.

"You know where Cl'ton is?" Barney said as he climbed down.

"Cameron Hold," B'nes answered, studying him.

"When will he be back?"

"Couple of sevendays," B'nes answered as he dismounted. "I wasn't lying at Krosnaforda. Lolath was the dragon that died."

"Lolath?" Barney repeated. "That's Arroth's mate?"

B'nes nodded. "Ph'lip hasn't joined his dragon yet. Your brother is intent on saving him."

"Well, he should!"

B'nes snorted as he took the harness off his dragon. "Holder opinion. Ph'lip has every right to follow his dragon and I know it'll hurt Cl'ton, but…" B'nes shook his head. "It's what Ph'lip wants."

Barney nodded, considering his options. If Cl'ton wasn't here and neither was Ph'lip, then his only option was... "Is Natasha around? Cl'ton trusts her."

"Yeah, she is, I'll take you to her." B'nes hung the harness. "This ought to be good."

Romanoth regarded him and he gave a slight bow to the golden dragon.

"Didn't think I'd see you back in the Weyr, Barney," Natasha commented as he stepped into her rooms. B'nes was taking a seat and looking like he belonged there, but Barney supposed that he did.

"I… I…" Barney started.

Natasha's narrowed before waving him to his seat. "Has something happened at Krosnaforda?"

Barney nodded. "The beastmaster was trampled in the beasthold and another man got drunk and fell in the river."

"Unfortunate," Natasha noted. "But why…?"

"There's a farmer, comes in every so often, and he warned me to leave Krosnafroda. His name’s Dmitri," Barney added. "He said not to go by the road. I thought, I thought it best to slip out. Something isn't right there and… and… I don't think Lady Holder Laynia likes you, Natasha or the idea of you having children."

Natasha glanced at B'nes, before looking at Barney. "Where do you get that idea?"

"She talked to me after Sergei, the beastmaster, died. She wanted to know about the Weyr and why I moved. I started talking about Cl'ton's friend, she was interested in you, so I talked about you two and how I thought Cl'ton would be a good uncle."

"You avoid Krosnaforda, why would she have anything against you?" B'nes asked Natasha.

Natasha was quiet for a long moment. "Because I know that Laynia has systematically wiped out Drakov's bloodline."

\--

Cl'ton climbed out of the water as Arroth headed up the beach. She'd found a place in the sand to curl up and sleep, which was where she was headed now as the sun was just beginning to beat down on them. Cl'ton caught sight of Ph'lip stepping out of the cothold and going over to where the small fire had been banked overnight and getting it going. The one problem with the place was that they had to get the fire going again to get a cup of klah in the morning.

Cl'ton headed over to him, giving Ph'lip a small smile. "Morning."

Ph'lip looked up at him and nodded, acknowledging his presence, which was a bit more than Cl'ton expected this morning. Cl'ton moved to drop down near Ph'lip.

"You should have come with us. The water was nice and warm," Cl'ton stated, eyeing the ocean water of the small bay. The waters were nice and still, though Cl'ton could make out shipfish splashing in the morning light. "Arroth probably wouldn't even have dunked you, like she did me."

Ph'lip was silent, focusing on the fire. It was becoming pretty typical for the mornings and most days. Cl'ton resisted the urge to sigh or get mad. Ph'lip was hurting, after all. Even though Ph'lip wasn't weyrbred, he'd lived there long enough that he might as well have been weyrbred. Cl'ton just needed to convince him that he could survive without Lolath. It would be hard, but it was possible.

Cl'ton glanced at Arroth and knew that it would be hard to lose her. Arroth was a part of him in a way that Cl'ton had ever imagined another person or creature could be. If he could survive the shock, he'd hurt, but...

Cl'ton closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about the possibility, but he knew that it was reality for Ph'lip, except Ph'lip wasn't alone. Arroth had said that she tried to talk to him, but Ph'lip wasn't responding to her. He'd shut her out and Arroth mourned the loss of her mate and his rider. Cl'ton missed Lolath, too. He found himself reaching to ask Lolath to pass a message on to Ph'lip on occasion when they were separate, but Lolath wasn't there, not anymore.

A quick glance at Ph'lip revealed that he hadn't noticed Cl'ton's quietness and Cl'ton reminded himself that he needed to be strong for Ph'lip and for Arroth, which was easier said than done. Cl'ton moved a little close to Ph'lip, curling himself around Ph'lip's back before carefully easing into contact with the other man.

Ph'lip stiffened at his touch, but he didn't move away and Cl'ton considered it a minor victory. Cl'ton leaned in, slowly, but surely, pressing his chest against Ph'lip's bare back. Sighing softly at the feel of Ph'lip, Cl'ton smiled, just enjoying the moment of physical connection.

"What are you doing?" Ph'lip asked, before Cl'ton could finish enjoying the moment.

"Relaxing with you."

"I'm pretty sure I told you I wasn't interested in being physical."

"You did. I just needed some touching," Cl'ton admitted.

"So you decided to touch me?"

Cl'ton hummed. "I like touching you, doesn't have to be sexual. Just some contact."

Ph'lip sighed long and hard. "Cl'ton, I thought I made myself clear. I'm not interested in contact."

"Yeah, but..."

Ph'lip shrugged hard, throwing Cl'ton off. "Never thought you'd be a broody green rider."

Cl'ton blinked, frowning at Ph'lip's head. "I'm not."

"You're acting like one."

"Yeah, well, you've never minded my touch before."

"I also had a dragon involved!"

Cl'ton's eyes widened. He wanted to ask if Ph'lip had meant that there were times that he'd only allowed Cl'ton's touch was because of Lolath and Arroth's bond, but a part of him was afraid of the answer.

Before Cl'ton could gather his courage to deny that, Arroth was bugling her welcome.

 _Ph'lip's family,_ Arroth announced.

"Wonder who..." Ph'lip said, peering up at the sky.

"Your family," Cl'ton answered. "I'll give you some space." He quickly retreated, heading along the ocean and away from Ph'lip, Ph'lip's grief, and his family. He hiked, waiting for the quiet in his mind to signal that Arroth had fallen asleep.

Only when she was asleep, did Cl'ton replay the events in his mind and he reminded himself that Ph'lip was hurting and lashing out in his grief. He hadn't meant it, but he was resisting any connection to his life. If Ph'lip weren't wrapped in grief, he'd realize what he said, what he'd insinuated, would realize how much he'd hurt Cl'ton with that insinuation, because Cl'ton never wanted to be a rider that used his dragon's bond with another dragon to force himself on the other dragon's rider. He knew what that felt like, had hated when other riders had done that to him...

Cl'ton sighed, dropping down onto the sand and eyeing the water. His eyes narrowed as he caught flashes of something in the water. They weren't shipfish, but they were something....

His eyes widened as he realized what he was seeing... Fire-lizards. Creatures of legend, and shards, they were playing in the water, diving in and out. There was a little queen, a couple of bronzes. There was a brown, a blue, and yes, at least two greens flying about. Cl'ton settled into the sand and watched them.

-

Silence greeted Natasha's statement. Both men were staring at her and she wondered if Cl'ton would have greeted this announcement with the same disbelief that was showing on both of their faces. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at B'nes.

"Seriously?" B’nes said.

Natasha resisted the urge to sigh. "I wasn't born Natasha. I was born Natalia, daughter of Ivan, third son of Drakov." She'd said those words often enough when she was young and heard them whenever she got in trouble. Her father might have never expected to become the Lord Holder of Krosnaforda, but he'd been proud of their lineage. Alia, Natalia's mother, had been equally proud of her long Krosnaforda bloodline. Together they'd built a small holding and had planned to tithe to Lord Drakov and then Kylov, Ivan's older brother.

"Ivan's family was killed by holdless," B'nes said. "I remember the Weyr actually got involved."

"Well, Laynia was outside the night it happened and the man that killed my brother is now her steward." Natasha looked at B'nes, hoping and rather expecting him to believe her, but he seemed to be somewhat resistant of the idea.

"So you're saying you're a Krosnafordan?" Barney asked.

Natasha smirked, slightly. "I can hear all the dragons, which is pretty common in the Weyrwomen that come from Krosnaforda. That and the red hair." Not that many people knew she could hear all the dragons. Cl'ton knew, as did N'klas and Maria, but she didn't use the ability very often and kept it secret.

"It's cropped up in other Weyrwomen," B'nes stated, looking at Barney. "But the Krosnaforda Hold has produced a lot of weyrwomen with that ability. " He looked over at Natasha before nodding. "I have no reason to not believe you, and every reason to believe you. You've never lied to me before, except to protect Cl'ton and I can't see how this protects him."

"It doesn't," Natasha said. "He doesn't know any of this. All he knows is that I've avoided Krosnaforda for a long time. I never intended on going back, never wanted to go back. Despite what Laynia did to my family, she's been a good Holder." Natasha swallowed, glancing at Barney. "Right?"

Barney shrugged. "I... I don't know. I mean, I haven't lived in a Hold in a long time, so I can't compare. I mean..."

"What about Mikhail?" B'nes asked. "He's supposed to be the rightful heir, since he's Drakov's closest male relative..."

Barney shrugged at that. "I never saw him." He hesitated for a long moment. "I don't know anyone that has. I mean, we're all told that he's doing something for the Hold or off somewhere, but I worked the beasthold. When he was off riding, there were no runners out."

Natasha frowned, looking over at B'nes. He met her eyes, full of concern. "That's not right," B’nes said.

"No," Natasha agreed.

"If they're killers," B'nes started. "Then... is he actually safe?"

"He has to be still alive," Barney replied. "He has his quarters, but..."

Natasha closed her eyes, briefly, before looking at Barney. "But...?"

"There's been a lot of deaths, like Sergei. And Sergei was really good with the herdbeasts. Something had to set off those runners in the beasthold for him to get trampled."

"You think they're tying up loose ends?" B'nes asked.

"Dmitri seemed to think that it was dangerous," Barney agreed.

"So what's changed?" B'nes murmured. "Why change how they're doing things?"

"Because Laynia saw me on top of a dragon," Natasha replied. "So did her steward. Maria didn't check in with them, because Lolath went _between_. She had me do it."

"So they're worried that you're going to do something?" B'nes asked. "Now? After all this time?"

Natasha shrugged. "Timeline matches up."

"She's right, things seemed to be tenser after the last Fall." Barney nodded.

B'nes sighed. "So...."

"So, what happened to my family happened a long time ago. Do you think anyone would back up what I had to say about Laynia?" Natasha asked.

"You're a queen rider, most likely to succeed Maria," B'nes argued. 

"I know." Natasha shook her head. "But we have no proof. It'll my word against hers and if I do say something, then... I'll have to have children."

B'nes arched an eyebrow.

"You're a wo..." Barney started, but stopped at Natasha's glare.

"Do you want children?" Natasha asked.

"Um, no, but..."

"Well, I feel the same way. I had a brother and he's dead. I saw his body, I saw my mother's and father's. I've seen other women give birth. I don't want children and I certainly don't want them so I can force them to be a Lord Holder."

Barney nodded, glancing at B'nes.

B'nes looked unimpressed as he shrugged. "I knew she didn't want them. It's hard for a queen rider to have children, especially with fighting Thread. It was never a big deal for me, but I'm weyrbred. If I want a child, I'll find someone in the lower caverns that would be happy to care for it. I'm good looking and charming."

"Good looking at least," Natasha noted, earning an amused look. They'd talk about it before and she knew that at some point B'nes would probably find someone to carry on his bloodline, probably soon since B'key had died. B'key had understood Natasha's position, but she had a feeling that B'key had figured out more than she had ever told him.

"So what are we going to do?" Barney asked, turning the conversation back to Laynia and what was happening at Krosnaforda. "We need proof that Laynia did this and that she's actually not a good Holder?"

"We definitely need to know how the people are being treated," Natasha agreed. She didn't want to get involved in this. "So long as the people of Krosnaforda are well cared for, then the past doesn't matter." 

Barney nodded, looking remarkably like Cl'ton as he thought. "We need Dmitri."

Natasha arched an eyebrow at B'nes, who shrugged. She looked back at Barney. "Who?"

"He's the one that warned me about everything. I... I think he was part of Laynia's inner circle at one time and..." Barney admitted.

Natasha shared a look with B'nes, who nodded. "Where can I find him?" Natasha asked.

Barney hesitated. "I don't know where exactly, but he has a farmhold, he always comes in by the beasthold, but from there..." Barney shook his head. "For all I know he circles the Hold to hide where he comes from. Plus I may have told him to go hide in the woods?" He winced as he looked at the dragonriders, expecting them to be upset that he'd caused them more work.

Natasha shrugged. "Not a bad idea, makes it so Laynia can't find him."

B'nes nodded. "When I'm on sweep, I'll try to find him. Maybe take a moment to land and see what the holders think of their Lord Holder and if they've seen Mikhail."

Natasha nodded. Everyone was used to seeing B'nes on sweep and it wouldn't be uncommon for him to stop and check on the holders. 

"Think you can find your old Hold?" B'nes asked, looking at her. "There might be something there."

"After all this time?" Natasha asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Worth a shot," B'nes pointed out.

Natasha considered it before nodding. "I can try. It's been a long time. A lot will have changed."

"Just like you," B'nes said, reaching over to take her hand. 

She offered him a small smile as she squeezed his hand, conveying so much more than just a touch and with B'nes, she knew that he understood her.

"I better go find a place for Barney to sleep," B'nes said, pulling away with a look of regret. "We'll need him to corroborate whatever information we find."

Natasha nodded. "Might want to see if Blake could use the extra hand again?"

Barney flashed her a smile. "Thank you. Do we need an excuse for why I'm here?"

"We're waiting to see what happens with Ph'lip," Natasha answered. "Cl'ton will need you if he can't convince Ph'lip to give up on following his dragon."

Barney glanced between them, but thankfully refrained from commenting on the differences between weyrbred and holders in regards to suicide. Holders didn't understand just how close a dragon was to its rider and how much it would hurt to lose something that so much a part of you. Natasha didn't even want to imagine losing Romanoth. Privately, she thought that Ph'lip was more angry that his chance at following Lolath had been stopped by Cl'ton. She wasn't sure he would follow through with it now, time was passing and like it or not Ph'lip just might be healing.

*

After a morning of watching fire lizards, Cl'ton headed back to the cothold. Sitting near the cothold was a gold queen with some almost red streaks. It was an unusual coloring that was unique to Handth, Victoria's dragon. He was surprised to find her sitting next to it as he approached. Cl'ton debated a retreat by turning around and going back the way he'd come to the other side of the sand dune. 

"Cl'ton," Victoria called out in greeting to him, before he could beat a retreat.

Cl'ton sighed and trudged over to him. It's not that he didn't like Victoria, it's just that out of all the queen riders (Maria included) Victoria had a way of making him feel stupid. Especially when it came things to weyr life.

"Victoria," Cl'ton said as he approached.

"Lady Holder Janet gifted you with a lovely spot for Ph'lip's recuperation."

"I know, I'm thankful for her generosity."

Victoria looked at him out of the side of her eye. "You know I disagree about what is going on here. Trying to save a dragonless man that only wishes to be with his dragon."

Cl'ton clenched his fist. "I have to try."

"Even if you succeed in convincing him to live," Victoria said, looking out at the ocean. "Do you think he'd ever forgive you for preventing him from following Lolath?" She looked at him, eyes hard. "I know I would hate you for all my days, if you did such a thing to me."

"At least, he'll be alive to hate me," Cl'ton replied. "I love him."

Victoria snorted. "Love is for Harper songs and tales." She shook her head, dark hair falling against her shoulders. She was one of the few queen riders that kept it long. "You're forcing him to live the rest of his life... as half a man."

"He is still Ph'lip," Cl'ton replied. "He has lost Lolath, yes, but that can't change who he is."

Victoria sighed, looking back at the ocean. "It can change a man, Cl'ton. Losing a dragon... Even if the man survives, the mind doesn't. It may take some time, but he may eventually lose that sanity." 

"Ph'lip won't let himself fall into that."

"He might be trying to prevent that now, by ending his life," Victoria pointed out. "The real question is what comes after this..."

"N'klas will find him something. He'll be my weyrmate, my feelings for him haven’t changed and everyone says that because I'm a green rider, it doesn't mean that I have to bed another dragonrider when my dragon rises."

Victoria frowned and practically spat out. "Yes, you're lucky like that, aren't you?"

Cl'ton paused. "Victoria?"

She was silent for a long moment. "I thought she'd rise before Hilth and then it would all be worth it. I'd be the Weyroman. Two times a year she'd rise, two times I'd have to have a man touch me." Victoria shook her head. "But no, Hilth rose, and I... I'm just another junior weyrwoman. I still have to deal with a man touching me, but the perks are considerably less."

"At least you knew you could kick them out afterwards?" Cl'ton offered.

Victoria glanced at him, eyebrow arching. "You didn't?"

Cl'ton shook his head. "I didn't even know that I could do the switch thing until just before Lolath flew Arroth and then it didn't matter, because I had Ph'lip and Ph'lip wanted _me_ and if I had the choice, I would choose him every time."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Victoria replied.

"I'm sorry that your mating flight experience is so negative," Cl'ton stated, moving to sit by her.

They were quiet for a long moment. "I don't like men like that, never have, I think. I was young when I Impressed Handth."

Cl'ton nodded slowly. "By the time you realized what you wanted, it was too late."

Victoria nodded. "It's why I prefer putting older candidates on the sands and telling them what their lives will be like. They know what they're choosing."

"Didn't you know, aren't you weyrbred?"

"My father's line were brown and blue riders for a long time. I’m the first queen rider in generations..." Victoria shook her head.

"I'm surprised you can't do the greens trick with a queen?" Cl'ton murmured.

"I think it's because one never knows what bronze will win." Victoria smiled sadly.

"I don't know, Jameth flies Romanoth regularly and Furiouth flies Hilth," Cl'ton pointed out. "If you've got a regular winner, maybe you could suggest it?"

Victoria shook her head. "Yeah, but my..."

Cl'ton's eyes widened. "But?"

"My partner is a guard in a caravan. She's never there when the Handth rises." Victoria paused. "I think if I went with another woman, it would feel a bit more of betrayal to her."

Cl'ton nodded. "But love is for..."

Victoria glared. "It's not love, she... she gets it and we don't have a commitment, nothing permanent."

"Maybe you could go get her for a sevenday when Handth is due to rise?" Cl'ton suggested. "Maybe you should talk to Maria about it, too. See if she has any ideas."

Victoria shrugged and then turned as voices came from the cothold. Cl'ton stepped back as Ph'lip's parents stepped outand headed toward Victoria and Handth.

"I think you're right, Cl'ton," Victoria said as she started pulling on her gear. "I'll talk to Maria."

"You two are smart, you'll figure it out."

Victoria smiled before turning to acknowledge Ph'lip's parents and see if they were ready to leave. Cl'ton had never met them before, but neither of them looked at Cl'ton now. He waited until they were gone until he headed back inside to Ph'lip.

"Decent visit?" Cl'ton asked as he approached Ph'lip.

Ph'lip regarded him for a long moment. "It was what it was." He paused, looking at Cl’ton. "You disappeared when they arrived."

"Yeah, well..." Cl'ton shrugged. "I wanted to give you your privacy and..."

"And...?" Ph'lip asked, arching an eyebrow.

Cl'ton hesitated. "I know you're hurting and I'm sorry for not respecting your boundaries. I... I miss touching you, though. Never had to worry about holding your hand or stealing a kiss before."

"Well, like I said... there was a..."

"Don't," Cl'ton stated. "We both know, what we have is more than our dragons."

Ph'lip's eyes widened slightly. "What we had, Cl'ton. We don't have that anymore."

Cl'ton nodded. "Nothing has changed for me, Ph'lip. I get that I did something that you may not forgive, but if you do. Well, you know where to find me."

Cl'ton slipped past him into the cothold to grab his bow before stepping back outside where Ph'lip was looking out toward the sea.

"How do you feel about wherry tonight? I think it'd be a nice change from the fish."

"If you can find one, sure," Ph'lip shrugged.

Cl'ton nodded, turning and heading into the woods. They'd talk more later and Cl'ton wasn't willing to give up on them yet. He'd find someway to talk Ph'lip into staying alive somehow.

 

-

"I think we should tell someone," B'nes said as they were finishing breaking their fast in Natasha's quarters. 

Natasha arched an eyebrow. "Tell who? I'd tell Cl'ton, but he's busy and Ph'lip..." Natasha trailed off. Ph'lip was one of the few that she would be willing to bring this to with little information.

B'nes was silent for a long moment. "I don't know, but I feel like we need to talk to someone, someone that can tell us how much information we need."

She nodded. "But who?"

"Another set of Weyrleaders?" B'nes suggested, stuffing the last bit of food into his mouth.

Natasha considered it. "O'din and Frigga wouldn't be of much help. I can't see St'kar helping either, although maybe Aleta could. Ororo and T'challa would certainly be of help, but they're young and might not know the answers. The same can be said for Pepper, A'tony, and St'ven."

"St'ven might know, he's older than he looks," B'key pointed out.

Natasha glared, unamused. "He spent most of that time _between_."

"Which leaves L'cus and Jessica..."

"They might know what to do. They have that pair of harpers that go to the Conclaves to keep records. So they'd know the law," Natasha agreed. It might be a good idea to have them involved. "But the truth is I'm not sure I want to get any Weyr leadership involved. If we do this on our own and get in trouble, they can just punish us, instead of having a whole Weyr disgraced."

"What about just telling Maria? I get what you're saying about not telling the Weyrleaddrs, but I think someone should know. Just in case, we get in over our heads." 

Natasha considered it, before sighing. "You're right. I'd probably go to St'ven, but he's…"

"The senior Weyrleader now, instead of just the junior Weyrleader?" B'nes suggested.

Natasha snorted a laugh. "I can't wait to call A'tony the junior Weyrleader."

B'nes smile was slow to grow, but he soon found himself chuckling along with her. "Oh please make sure I'm there for that!"

 

They giggled and laughed, picturing A'tony's reaction to being called the junior Weyrleader. It took them a few minutes to get a hold of themselves, because invariably one would start to say 'junior' only to set them off again. Finally, when the giggles were released Natasha smiled, before leaning in and kissing B'nes. "I'll talk to Maria."

"I'll make my rounds and a few stops in Krosnaforda."

"Good." Natasha nodded. "Keep me updated?"

"That's my plan.."

"Thank you," Natasha said, gathering up the trays to carry them back downstairs. She paused when B'nes leaned in to kiss her before heading out of their weyr. She couldn't help but think that maybe it was time for them to start formally sharing the weyr. They shared it the majority of the time anyway, and it wasn't like she wanted another weyrmate besides B'nes, who was so damn supportive. 

Natasha shook her head, clearing the thoughts away. She'd think about it after this was over, but first she'd take the trays down to the lower caverns. The drudges might be willing to come and collect them, but Natasha would rather take care of her own space. After she dropped them off, she asked Romanoth to bespeak Hillth to see if Maria had some time to discuss a matter.

 _The Weyrwoman will see you,_ Romanoth replied back. _I do not see why you didn't speak to Hillth yourself._

_Some times it's best to go through the proper channels._

_The Weyrwoman would not know._

Natasha chuckled at her dragon as she headed to Maria's weyr. _But I would, and this news is serious_. Following the rules of decorum helped Natasha to keep those rules in mind. When she entered Maria's weyr, there was only Hillth laying on her couch. One set of eyelids was closed with the other closed partially, but Natasha could see the slow whirl of blue. She bowed to Hillth. "Good morning, Hillth."

She hesitated outside the door to Maria's chambers, expecting Maria to call her in. Except Maria kept her waiting. It wasn't like the Weyrwoman.

 _She is on her way,_ Hillth said, an eyelid rising slightly. _She was checking on the weyrlings._

"I hope I'm not bothering her."

 _If you are coming to see Maria, we know it's not for a frivolous reason_ Hillth responded.

Natasha blinked in surprise at the recognition. She never tried to cause problems, but she tended to know when she did. If Hillth believed that, then Maria would most likely treat this problem as serious as well.

"Sorry, Natasha," Maria said, coming up behind her. "Kate had a question and you know…"

"I know you try to make yourself available to young queen riders," Natasha agreed, smiling softly as she remembered just how many questions she'd had for Maria and B'key.

Maria gestured for her to follow her into the living space. She took a seat at the table, studying Natasha as she took her own. "I can get some _klah_ if you'd like. Too early for wine."

Natasha shook her head. "I'm fine. I'd really rather make this quick."

"I appreciate it, but I have time for all members of the Weyr, especially women, and even more especially the queen riders that make my life easier."

Natasha nodded. "You may regret that."

"Natasha…"

Natasha shook her head. "I don't even know where to start."

"Start at the beginning."

"Which beginning, because this mess started turns ago and I tried to ignore it, but I don't think I can anymore." She had tried and as much as she wanted to push it aside, she didn't think Laynia was going to let it go.

Maria frowned before reaching over and taking Natasha's hands in her own. "You are a dragonrider. You are not alone. Start at the beginning, whichever beginning feels right to you."

Natasha took a deep breath, unable to resist squeezing Maria's fingers from her own nerves. She closed her eyes as she spoke, not wanting to see the disbelief in Maria's eyes. "I was born Natalia, daughter of Ivan, son of Lord Holder Drakov of Krosnaforda. I had a little brother, Alexi."

"The Red Hold…" Maria murmured softy.

"That's what they call it now, but I knew it as Drakov Hold, named for grandfather."

"Yes, it was," Maria agreed softly.

Natasha risked opening her eyes to find Maria looking at her with amazement and yes, there was disbelief.

"How…?"

"How did I survive?"

Maria nodded.

"I had slipped out of bed late at night because my mother had just gotten some gossamer spinners and I wanted to sneak a look at them." Natasha said, forcing herself to meet Maria's eyes. She knew her fascination with the spinners had saved her life. "So I wasn't in my bed when the killing started, but I heard the screams." She paused to swallow, reaching for the comforting presence of Romanoth. 

_You are safe now_ , Hillth said. Yes, she could feel Romanoth, Mockinth, Handth, Hillth, and even Arroth and Jameth in the distance. She was loved and safe here.

Natasha took a deep breath. "I climbed out a window. I was very good at climbing and hid in the trees. I used to try to follow father in them. He always caught me, but I was very good at hiding. Plus, while my family knew to look up, those butchers didn't know."

"So you escaped…"

"I'm not done," Natasha objected. She needed to finish this. "I made my way to the front of the hold, where I saw my cousin, Laynia, waiting with guards. She was family, and she'd had her men kill my family. She was supposed to be safe, Maria, she was family!"

"Natasha? How do you know she wasn't safe?"

"Because the man that is now her steward laid my brother's broken corpse at her runner’s feet and she asked if all of Ivan's offspring were dead. He told her, they were still looking for the girl. They were looking for me and Laynia told him to _kill_ me."

"That explains why all those girls were…" Maria paused, pulling her hand away to place over her mouth and close her eyes. 

Natasha shuddered, trying to push down the emotions that telling this tale had stirred up. There was a reason she never talked about what had happened.

Maria opened her eyes. "So why now? Why tell me this now and not…?"

"Laynia saw me for the first time since then," Natasha admitted. "And Barney says there's been a few deaths at Krosnaforda Hold since then that are suspicious."

"You think Laynia is making sure it's only the two of you alive."

Natasha nodded. "Though it wouldn't surprise me, if… she wanted to kill me too."

"If she even tries, I'll drop her _between_ myself," Maria growled. As Hillth bugled, echoing Maria's determination. The Weyr was suddenly filled with noise of dragons, questioning Hillth. "Shards! Thank the first egg, N'klas is out hunting or he'd be down here to find out what was going on."

"You're not going to tell him?" Natasha asked, astonished.

"No, he'd be honorbound to tell all the Lord Holders and CraftHalls." Maria looked past Natasha for a moment and a few seconds later the noise in the Weyr died down. Maria refocused on Natasha. "I assume you're planning on looking into this?"

"I was going to find the old hold see if there was any clues left."

"Nothing there, at least not anymore. No one has gone back there, because…." Maria shook her head. 

"It was remote to begin with," Natasha said with a slight nod. "I may still want to go back, later."

Maria nodded. "When you're ready."

Natasha gave her a hesitant smile.

Maria sighed. "Harpers will have kept the best records, so I'd go see MasterHarper Sean…"

"It's not just what happened there. I can live with it, so long as the people are…"

"Treated well?" Maria suggested. "The MasterHarper would be the best to ask about that as well."

"We're wondering about Mikhail, if anyone has seen him…"

Maria frowned, drumming her fingers on the tabletop. "Not for a few turns, ask his siblings before you go down that path. They should know better than anyone."

Natasha nodded. "Any other advice?"

"What's B'nes doing?"

"Asking holders personally. They're used to seeing him fly sweep, so…"

Maria nodded. "Good, good idea. Cl'ton's brother?"

"Here, where he's safe. We said it was because Cl'ton might need him when Ph'lip dies."

"If," Maria muttered.

Natasha's eyebrow rose. "If?"

"Ph'lip is a very stubborn man and he believes that when a dragon dies, so should its rider."

Natasha frowned. "That's not necessarily true though!"

Maria nodded, offering her a small smile. "No dragonrider has suicided this long after their dragon's death."

"But Ph'lip may do it, if he thinks it's the thing to do," Natasha pointed out.

Maria sighed as she nodded. "Which is why N'klas is scrambling to find Ph'lip a new purpose. While he doesn't approve of what Cl'ton did, he's not going to waste it."

"Smart man, our Weyrleader," Natasha stated.

Maria nodded. "You've got quite a list of people to go visit."

"I do. I better get going?"

Maria smirked. "Exactly what I was thinking. The MasterHarper should be finishing up his breakfast about no."

"Thank you, Maria," Natasha said, getting up. Her mind reached out to Romanoth. _Better meet me in the weyr, darling, we're going out._

 _I have informed the watchdragon for Shield Hold that we will be coming_ , Romanoth replied.

 _Thank you._ Natasha made her goodbyes and headed back to her weyr. Romanoth was there, neck extended for Natasha to put her riding straps on. After that was done, Natasha quickly changed into her leathers and climbed up. They both spotted the weyrlings by the lake and made sure to be above the bowl of the Weyr before going _between_ to Shield Hold.


	5. Chapter Four: Investigations and Fights

A blue dragon bugled their welcome. 

_Patrioth says we should land on the fireheights_ , Romanoth stated.

Natasha eyed the courtyard for Harper Hall, which was where she wanted to land, or even the field near the Hall. _You did tell him that we're going to Harper Hall? ___

_I did, but the Lord Holder wishes to speak to us as well._

__Natasha closed her eyes and almost wished herself _between_. Lord Holder Ross had to try in order to be pleasant and he rarely put forth the effort. Romanoth landed on the fireheights. Natasha dismounted, patting her dragon's leg as the doors to the Hold opened up._ _

__"Weyrwoman, just what is the..." Lord Holder Ross trailed off as Natasha pulled her helmet off to reveal her red hair instead of Maria's dark brown hair. "You're not the Weyrwoman."_ _

__"No," Natasha agreed, trying not to sound too annoyed, since Romanoth and Hillth weren't that similar and Ross should be familiar with the differences. Natasha did fill in for Maria here the most. "I'm here to speak to the MasterHarper. Is there a reason that I was instructed to land here instead of closer to the Hall?"_ _

__"I think I deserve to know what business brings a dragonrider to my Hold."_ _

__"I'm not coming to your Hold. I'm going to Harper Hall. Halls are autonomous," Natasha reminded gently._ _

__"Harper Hall is part of my Hold," Lord Ross insisted._ _

__Natasha took a deep breath, reminding herself that nothing good would happen if she angered the Lord Holder. "I'm sure MasterHarper Sean would disagree, as would the other Masters."_ _

__Ross glared at her before stepping away from the door. Natasha took the opportunity to head down the stairs. Ross followed her. "I want to know what brings you here."_ _

__"I have business with the MasterHarper," Natasha repeated. "It has nothing to do with you or your Hold." She didn't have time for this nonsense nor did she even want to._ _

__Ross' eyes narrowed. "You don't have a meeting set up?"_ _

__"No," Natasha sighed, wondering how Maria bothered to put up with the man. "I'm seeing if he is available or if he will be in the near future." She paused. "If you have a message that you wish to be delivered to the Weyrleaders, I will be happy to take it."_ _

__Ross considered it as they headed down the steps, but there was a heavy weight of disbelief._ _

__Natasha rolled her eyes, grateful Ross was behind her so she could indulge. "You can seal it, so the Weyrleaders will be sure that it isn't tampered with. Is that acceptable Lord Holder Ross?"_ _

__"I..."_ _

__"I've always delivered your messages after ThreadFall when Weyrwoman Maria was busy elsewhere." Natasha turned to look at him, widening her eyes to look as innocent as possible. "Do you really have any reason to doubt my word?"_ _

__Ross stared at her for a long moment. "No."_ _

__"Would you like me to deliver a message?"_ _

__"I would, but I don't have time sit and write it right now."_ _

__"I have several errands to run today. I would be happy to stop back at the end of the day or would it more be more convenient for you to stop back tomorrow?"_ _

__Ross considered her. "Tomorrow at noon, and don't be late." He waved his finger at her like he was scolding her. If Natasha were Jameth, Ross would be ash, but she managed to keep her calm facade._ _

__"I wouldn’t dream of it," Natasha promised._ _

__Ross nodded and took the hall off the stairs that led into the Hold proper, leaving Natasha to finish her descent to the main doors by herself. She was grateful for the small mercy. At the bottom of the steps Patrioth's rider was waiting, leaning on his crutch._ _

__"Ah, J'frey," Natasha said, pausing as she descended down the stairs. "How's the leg?"_ _

__"Healing. Master Wanda says that I'll be able to go _between_ soon." J'frey looked very eager to tell her that._ _

__Natasha smiled. "And then the Weyrleader will have to select someone new to serve as the Watchdragon?"_ _

__J'frey nodded quickly. "Lord Holder Ross is…"_ _

__"Quick to make up his mind and unflinching in his chosen path?"_ _

__"Nicely said, Queen Rider," J'frey murmured. He hesitated before asking, "Do you think the Weyrleader would take some suggestions?"_ _

__"He might, it won't hurt."_ _

__"Because I think a bronze rider would be better. Lord Holder Ross is dismissive towards the 'lesser' dragons, and someone older that knows his duty and won't let the Lord Holder boss him around would be better suited."_ _

__Natasha nodded. "The suggestion makes perfect sense, and I'll make sure that at least Weyrwoman Maria will listen to you."_ _

__J'frey smiled gratefully. "Thank you."_ _

__"Now, if you'll excuse me," Natasha said, moving to step around him._ _

__"Actually, I wanted to apologize, too. The Lord Holder stops me daily to ask if there are any messages from the Weyr that he should be made aware of and..."_ _

__"And Patrioth told you I was arriving when you were with him," Natasha finished._ _

__J'frey nodded. "Exactly."_ _

__"No worries, you have to deal with him on a daily basis, whereas I only have to for a few minutes."_ _

__J'frey looked relieved and Natasha spoke to him a bit longer. When she was able to slip away from him, she made her way out the main gates and headed down the hill to Harper Hall. There were apprentices scurrying about and going to classes, and the morning was already filled with song and practices. She entered Harper Hall's courtyard, pausing to figure out where to go._ _

__"Queen Rider?" a woman said, appearing in the doorway. "Can I help you?"_ _

__"Yes, I'm wondering if the MasterHarper might have a few minutes to speak with me?" Natasha said._ _

__"I'll go see. Would you like some klah while you wait, or some breakfast?"_ _

__"I already ate, but thank you," Natasha replied._ _

__The woman nodded and disappeared into the Hall, leaving Natasha in the courtyard. Windows were open to the weather and Natasha could make out drudges wiping tables in one of the rooms. She strained her ears, but could only make out the cacophony of several groups practicing._ _

__The woman reappeared. "If you'll follow me, the MasterHarper has a few minutes for you."_ _

__Natasha followed her inside, up some stairs, and into a work room that was filled with hide and paper. There were instruments in cases on the shelves and behind a desk sat the Master Harper himself._ _

__"Master Harper Sean," Natasha said, bowing her head in acknowledgement._ _

__"Queen Rider Natasha, what brings you to Harper Hall?" Sean asked, gesturing for her to sit in of the chairs. "Get our some guest some _klah_ Magrite."_ _

__Natasha took the seat, trying to decline the _klah_ , but she soon ended up holding a mug. Magrite left the room, taking a tray with her that looked like the remains to the MasterHarper's breakfast. The Harper then began asking her to the status of the Weyr, the Weyrleaders, the dragonrider that had lost his dragon, and other social formalities. Natasha answered his questions, though declined to comment too much on Lolath and Ph'lip, while sipping her _klah_ and wishing she could just get to why she was here. She had things to do and while it was a honor to have the MasterHarper's undivided attention, she hadn't come here to chat. Of course, when the MasterHarper realized what dragon had died, Sean launched into his own tale about Ph'lip and what a good man he was. _ _

__"Well, you've certainly brought me up to date with the goings on in the Weyr. I appreciate Maria sending you, such a courteous woman," Sean said, starting to rise._ _

__"I wasn't sent here by Maria," Natasha stated with a bit more bite than she intended. "I have some concerns and I came to speak to you about them."_ _

__Sean blinked, frowning. "Queen Rider?"_ _

__"I've heard some disturbing rumors out of Krosnaforda Hold and I was wondering if your harpers had heard anything similar."_ _

__"Disturbing news?" Sean asked, frowning._ _

__Natasha nodded. "I've heard there have been deaths that are suspicious."_ _

__"I believe I know of these deaths and all have been ruled accident or suicide," MasterHarper Sean stated with a smile. "Please, Queen Rider Natasha, this is a Hold matter. You should not involve the Weyr. If there is anything to report then I will be sure to report it to your Weyrleaders."_ _

__"MasterHarper, I have reason to believe that Lady Holder Laynia is not honoring her duties. I need to know if your harpers can verify this."_ _

__"None of them have heard of any holder complaints about their lord, and none have reported it to me."_ _

__Natasha nodded. "Do your harpers give you any reports about Lord Mikhail?"_ _

__"Lord Mikhail is in good health, but has little interest in ruling while Lady Laynia is capable of running the Hold," the MasterHarper said._ _

__"I was wondering if I might look over some of your records as well."_ _

__"Records of what?" Sean asked, eyes narrowing._ _

__"Red Hold," Natasha answered._ _

__Sean paled. "Queen Rider, those records… they are not for the faint of heart. I simply cannot give them to you. What was done… No, no woman or man should seek those records."_ _

__"MasterHarper, I…" Natasha started._ _

__"No, I have other matters to attend to. I've given you enough of my time," the MasterHarper stated. "It's time for you to go."_ _

__"But…" Natasha objected._ _

__"I have apprentices to oversee," Sean rose. He scanned the room, nodded once, and strode out of the room._ _

__Natasha stared at the doorway, scanning the room as she took a final sip of her _klah_ , which was not bitter tasting. Nothing of any importance was out and she had no doubt that Sean would send someone else up to escort her out. Someone that wouldn't have any information to spill, even if she could get them to. Harpers were quite loyal to their Master._ _

__She ran her fingers through her hair as she considered the lack of information and absolute refusal to even consider things. Was the MasterHarper involved with Laynia? Was there a conspiracy?_ _

__"You're being silly, Natasha," she scolded herself as she stood, setting the empty mug in the middle of Sean's desk. She paused in front of the sandtable, which was empty of all of the MasterHarper's notes before using her finger to draw the hourglass that Ivan had adopted as his crest into the sand. She placed her mug just above it. She hesitated, before adding 'My memories are far worse than your records. -Nat.' She hesitated on finishing her name, Sean knew her as Natasha, but he also would know about Natalia. She decided to leave it as is and see if Sean would realize that Natalia was Natasha._ _

__She smiled to herself as she turned and headed out of Harper Hall. She didn't remember much of Lord Drakov, her grandfather. She'd only met him after Alexi, Ivan’s heir, had been born, but she _did_ remembered the way her grandfather had looked at her and judged her. He'd been old then, but still strong and his mind was sharper than ever. 'We do not forget those that have wronged us,' he'd said to her father. Why? She'd never found out, but she remembered. _ _

__She hadn't forgotten what Laynia had done, either, but she'd lived with it. She'd been willing to overlook it, but if Laynia was not treating her Holders well, then justice for her family could be found. Yes, she realized as she walked, she had wanted this and had hoped the MasterHarper could confirm her suspicions. He hadn't, but then B'nes wasn't back yet and he might find..._ _

__She bumped into someone, causing her to forget he line of thought. "Sorry." She glanced up to meet warm brown eyes. "MasterHealer Wanda."_ _

__"Queen Rider Natasha," Wanda said. "What brings you to Shield Hold?"_ _

__"A wild werry hunt apparently," Natasha replied, casting a glare in the direction of Harper Hall._ _

__Wanda followed her gaze with a sigh. "What has the MasterHarper done now?"_ _

__Natasha blinked in surprise._ _

__"Oh, don't give me that shocked look, I have to deal with him and Ross daily. I know their strengths and weaknesses quite well, and Sean… Sean has been considerably tired lately. He didn't bounce back nearly as well as he used to when he caught a winter cold. Dealing with Ross day in and day out hasn't helped." Wanda paused. "Maybe I can help?"_ _

__Natasha hesitated before admitting, "I've heard rumors and wanted confirmation from the MasterHarper. According to MasterHarper Sean, they're false."_ _

__"Rumors?" Wanda repeated._ _

__"There's been some deaths at Krosnaforda Hold. My friend's brother suspected foul play." Natasha forced a smile. "But now I will go and tell him that there was none."_ _

__Wanda fell silent studying her for a long moment. "Is your friend’s brother still there now?"_ _

__Natasha shook her head, wondering why Wanda would ask. "No, he's at the Weyr."_ _

__"Will he go back?"_ _

__Natasha shrugged. She rather doubted it, but Barney might. He hadn't spoken of his suspicions to anyone else, and he'd had B'nes tell Lady Holder Laynia that he was coming to help Cl'ton deal with the loss of Ph'lip. There would be nothing stopping Barney going back._ _

__Natasha found her arm being clasped by Wanda and was propelled forward. "Come, we shall speak to my brother. Everyone thinks it's Harpers that overhear things, but really it's the runners and the healers."_ _

__"What?" Natasha asked, hurrying to keep up with Wanda's long strides._ _

__"Did you know that I was Searched once?" Wanda said, loudly, voice carrying over the valley._ _

__Natasha's mind wheeled at the sudden change of subject. "No?"_ _

__"Yes, both my brother and I, and obviously, neither of us Impressed. Afterwards, I started training with the Weyrhealer. I was good enough that I was sent here to refine my skills and I was supposed to go back."_ _

__Natasha frowned, confused by this discussion. "Why didn't you?"_ _

__"Because Healer Hall needed me here and Pietro had followed me and become a runner. There's not much use for runners like him on Xavier Island."_ _

__"No, there wouldn't be." On Xavier Island, there was only the Hold and Weyr._ _

__"Did Pietro leave the Weyr to become a runner then?"_ _

__"No, we're twins and we've never really been apart," Wanda admitted. They neared the Runner Station. There was an older man standing outside. "Hello Robert, is Pietro up and moving?"_ _

__"He's up, MasterHealer," Robert answered before settling his eyes on Natasha. "Queen Rider Natasha. I thought I recognized Romanoth up on the heights."_ _

__"Hello Station Master," Natasha said._ _

__"Do you need to send a message?"_ _

__"No, MasterHealer Wanda wishes to speak with me."_ _

__"We're going to talk about the damage to the traces, could you see that we aren't disturbed?" Wanda requested._ _

__"Of course," Robert said, getting up to open the door._ _

__Wanda tugged Natasha in, where she spotted a silver haired man finishing up his breakfast. He arched an eyebrow as the two of them burst into the Runner's Station. "Wanda. Gold Rider."_ _

__"Pietro," Wanda greeted warmly, finally letting go of Natasha so that she could hug the man. A quick glance back showed that Robert had closed the door behind them, cutting off Natasha's exit, though she was curious. Wanda released her brother. "Pietro, this is Natasha."_ _

__Pietro nodded his head. "What brings you to Shield Runner Station?"_ _

__"The Master Healer," Natasha replied. "It was go with her or lose my arm."_ _

__"My apologies, Natasha," Wanda replied. "But there are a few places where Ross doesn't have his people listening in."_ _

__"You're trying to keep this from Ross?"_ _

__Pietro snorted. "Halls interfering with Holds? He'd be complaining about it forever. Only _he_ should be able to interfere outside his duty."_ _

__Natasha felt her lips twitch up, because that sounded about right._ _

__"Natasha has heard some disturbing rumors out of Kronsaforda Hold," Wanda said._ _

__Pietro glanced at his sister before looking at Natasha. "Shall I pour you a cup of _klah_ then? This conversation will probably take a while."_ _

__"I'll take some," Wanda said, taking a seat at the table and gesturing for Natasha to sit as well._ _

__"I'll pass," Natasha replied._ _

__"Water?" Pietro asked, looking at her._ _

__"Sure," Natasha relented with a slight smile._ _

__Pietro returned to the table with a tray. He handed her a cup with water to Natasha and Wanda her mug of _klah_. "So the dragonriders are finally going to do something about the Lady Holder?" Pietro asked as he took a seat._ _

__"That would depend on what you have to say," Natasha stated._ _

__She watched as Wanda and Pietro shared a look before Pietro nodded once. He looked back at Natasha. "Lady Lanyia is doing nothing overt, but occasionally a body will show up on the traces. Laynia claims it's one of the Holdless, but they always look…_ _

__"Tortured," Wanda finished. "But there's a spot they like to dump at and do so at regular intervals…"_ _

__Natasha blinked, trying to process what Wanda was telling her. "It happens regularly?"_ _

__Wanda paused before nodding solemnly. "Regular enough that I went with Pietro a few times and we found one of the bodies together. I was able to examine it, but since it was within Krosnaforda Hold boundaries…"_ _

__"They weren't brought here," Natasha surmised._ _

__"Nor was I called to look at them officially," Wanda agreed. "I took notes on the ones that Pietro found or that I examined, and informed Lady Laynia and Lord Ross."_ _

__"Ross knows?" Natasha asked._ _

__"He knows there are Holdless dying near his borders," Pietro answered with a scoff. "But he doesn't care, because they're not in his borders. He's almost as bad as she is."_ _

__"Pietro," Wanda snapped. "He does not torture or kill without reason. Yes, he is a hard Lord Holder and hidebound, but for the most fair and just with his holders..."_ _

__"Except Bruce," Pietro sing-songed._ _

__Wanda looked as if she was about to hit her brother, but she admitted, "Yes, Ross is very protective about his family, but he doesn't kill like we suspect Lady Laynia does."_ _

__"Or her cronies," Natasha slipped in, thinking about the horrible people that she knew Laynia had surrounded her with. "It's not just her."_ _

__Wanda nodded. "It couldn't just be her. By herself, she couldn't intimidate my healers, or buy off other healers." She paused. "Though I'm not sure if she actually has qualified healers."_ _

__"Why wouldn't they be?" Natasha asked._ _

__"Healers are unique. While I'm technically the overall master, many healers can learn their technique from another master at any of the Holds. We're one of the few crafts to have multiple Halls, though this one is the main one. At one time, one was hosted by Krosnaforda Hold."_ _

__"It's not now?" Natasha asked._ _

__Wanda made a face._ _

__"Everytime she goes, it looks like they're actually teaching the craft," Pietro answered. "But she's met those healers. They're…"_ _

__"Laynia's people, and not willing to speak out against the Lady Holder or help someone that Laynia doesn't want helped," Wanda said._ _

__"Plus, I suspect the actual training is more the anti-healer," Pietro added._ _

__Natasha frowned. "Anti-healer?"_ _

__"Torturer," Wanda clarified, looking away. Natasha noted that she didn't argue with Pietro's theory about what they were doing at Krosnaforda._ _

__Natasha frowned at the idea and the three fell silent for a long moment. Finally, Natasha gathered her courage to ask. "Do you think that they're her Holders that are being killed?"_ _

__"Yes." Pietro nodded._ _

__"Would you say that before a full Conclave?"_ _

__Pietro nodded._ _

__Natasha considered the information. "Are there any holders that would have a grievance against Lady Laynia and her people and would speak out, if something were to be done about her?"_ _

__"They'll speak if they know they have a place to go if something isn't done about Lady Laynia," Pietro said. "If they speak out and Laynia stays, they'll be dead soon."_ _

__"Laynia is smart, Natasha," Wanda added. "She keeps her killings and beatings hidden away, but a healer knows how to look for an injury. Those healers that are true Healer Hall trained Healers will speak."_ _

__Natasha nodded. "So we have people being hurt and killed." She hesitated. "What about Lord Mikhail?"_ _

__"He's not been seen by any runner…" Pietro said._ _

__"...Or any Healer for a very long time," Wanda added._ _

__Natasha frowned. "Any news?"_ _

__Wanda shook her head. "No, but if a body showed up on the runner traces, we'd know."_ _

__"If they dumped it there," Pietro replied, crossing his arms and shaking his head._ _

__"You don't think he's alive?" Natasha asked._ _

__"I think he's alive," Wanda said. "She needs him alive. Otherwise, she's not the Lord Warder. He's the only male heir."_ _

__"But she'd be the only one of Drakov's line that's alive that hasn't given up their claim," Pietro said, turning to argue with Wanda. "Piotr is an painter and Illyana rides a queen dragon."_ _

__"If either of them have a son," Wanda said, looking at him._ _

__"If! Until then it has to be Laynia!" Pietro argued. "All of Drakov's sons are dead. Krylov's sons are dead. Vladimir's sons are dead. Ivan's son is dead."_ _

__Natasha tilted her head. "But not his daughter?"_ _

__"Oh, Wanda found an old record," Pietro said, leaning in. "Natalia isn’t Ivan’s daughter. She’s _Drakov's_ daughter."_ _

__"What?" Natasha asked. "But…"_ _

__"He had her late in life with his second wife."_ _

__"He had second wife?" Natasha asked, arching an eyebrow._ _

__"He married her in secret after she became pregnant." Wanda replied. "His first wife was already dead. The birth was difficult and the MasterHealer was called to assist, but he couldn't save her. Lord Drakov didn't really want to raise another child, so he sent the child to Ivan and Alia to foster as a baby, since Alia had lost her first child."_ _

__Natasha stared at them, she felt her mouth drop open._ _

__"Natasha?" Wanda quesitoned. "Are you alright?"_ _

__"I'm Natalia," Natasha blurted._ _

__Wanda's eyes widened as did Pietro's. They glanced at one another as Natasha's mind spun. She was Drakov's daughter?_ _

__"I'm so sorry Natasha, I had no idea," Wanda said, leaning in and resting her hand on Natasha's shoulder as Pietro almost squawked. "But Natalia died at Red Hold!"_ _

_You are upset!_ Romanoth said, bugling in the distance. _Why?_

__"I'm okay," Natasha said, pulling away from Wanda to focus on calming Romanoth._ _

__"You don't…" Wanda started, glancing toward the window._ _

__"You need to calm down, I'm fine, just need to realign who I am," Natasha said._ _

__"Calm down, she's not," Pietro started, coming to the defense of his sister, but was quickly waved quiet and shushed by Wanda._ _

_You are Natasha! You are my rider!_ Romanoth declared. 

__Natasha smiled, taking comfort in her dragon's certainty. "I know that." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and mentally counted to ten. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Pietro. "My apologies, Romanoth was reacting to my…"_ _

__"Distress?" Wanda suggested._ _

__Natasha gave weary nod to the Master Healer. "I escaped Red Hold. It's… it's not a story I like to tell and I already told it once today, so…"_ _

__"That's fine," Wanda said quickly, shooting a look at Pietro._ _

__"Could Laynia know that I'm Drakov's daughter?" Natasha asked._ _

__"It could be in the Krosnaforda Hold records, but even so, she would have been old enough to remember it," Wanda replied. "She's almost twice your age."_ _

__Natasha nodded. "Explains why she wanted me dead." She sighed as considered everything and then smiled as she looked at Wanda. "Does Healer Hall have any information on Red Hold?"_ _

__"I know it does, but I'll have to find those records again," Wanda said. "Does that mean Laynia was involved in what happened at Red Hold?"_ _

__Natasha nodded. "Yeah. Ivan would have come before her in the line of succession. He was male and I guess, so would I, because a daughter's claim would outweigh a granddaughter's..." Natasha replied._ _

__"Krylov died before he was confirmed as Lord Holder. The line of succession was a mess," Wanda said. "I'm not sure who the Lord Holders would have confirmed, if it was between Vladimir and Krylov's second son, Petrov."_ _

__"Doesn't matter now. They're both dead. Laynia is the Lord Warder for Mikhail, who hasn't been seen." Natasha shook her head. "I'm not even sure we can prove Laynia was involved in Red Hold."_ _

__"I'll find the records, and maybe something in there will help," Wanda offered._ _

__"Runners have their own records," Pietro volunteered. "Actually, Robert… Robert was there, delivering a message. He was the one that found the massacre. Maybe he remembers something?"_ _

__Natasha glanced back toward the doorway. "You think he'd remember how to get there?"_ _

__"I don't think he could forget, even if he wanted to," Wanda murmured._ _

__Natasha looked back at them. "Mine certainly haven't faded. I think the only reason I don't remember how to get back was because it was dark and I was terrified and… a child..."_ _

__Pietro hesitated for a moment. "Do you want to talk to him now?"_ _

__Natasha shook her head. "Tomorrow. I have to come back for a message from Lord Ross. I'll talk to Robert tomorrow."_ _

__"Pietro and I will look for those records today," Wanda volunteered. "We should have something by the time you come back."_ _

__Natasha nodded, trying to think of anything else._ _

__Wanda reached over to squeeze her arm gently. "If you think of anything else, we'll see you tomorrow. Come straight to Healer Hall, alright?"_ _

__Natasha nodded. "I can do that."_ _

__"I think you've had enough for today, back to the Weyr with you," Wanda said, standing up._ _

"No, I… I have one more errand." _Romanoth, is Illyana of Xavier Weyr is available and up for visitors?_

_She will make time for you, but she is helping her brother gather paint supplies_ Romanoth sounded both curious and confused at the notion, but Romanoth was not familiar with painting. 

_Get the coordinates from her, please,_ Natasha requested as she got up. 

__"I'll talk to Robert as well as look for the records. He probably knows where they are," Pietro said, going to open the door._ _

__"Thank you," Natasha said, heading outside. She paused to admire Romanoth, who had was descending from the fire heights. _Patrioth please let your rider know that we will be back tomorrow to collect the Lord Holder's letter and that we are leaving now._ __

____

__

_I will tell J'frey,_ Patrioth answered. 

Natasha nodded, turning to avoid the dust cloud as Romanoth landed. Then she raced forward, using her momentum to reach the straps and swing up into her seat. She patted Romanoth's neck. _Let's go help the painters_

Romanoth pushed upwards, wings beating fiercely to gain the altitude needed, before going _between_. 

__-  
"I'm telling you I saw fire lizards," Cl'ton said, looking straight at Ph'lip. "Why won't you believe me?"_ _

__"Because fire lizards are myths," Ph'lip replied as he finished cleaning the last of their dishes. "They don't exist, they're harper tales."_ _

__"Harper tales are based on real events," Cl'ton argued, leaning in close._ _

__Ph'lip regarded him for a long moment, before shaking his head and sighing._ _

__Cl'ton reached out and pulled Ph'lip in closer, even as he kept just a bit a distance between them. He could still feel the heat of Ph'lip's body, and enjoyed it. He lowered his eyes as he looked down between them, because finally Ph'lip had removed his shirt in deference to the heat. "You know what I think…" He didn't mean to sound quite so seductive, but he was looking at a bare-chest Ph'lip_ _

__"Cl'ton…" The warning was clear in his voice._ _

__Cl'ton forced a teasing smile. "I think you should come with me."_ _

__Ph'lip stopped trying to pull away and looked at him. "Why would I do that?"_ _

__"So I can prove you wrong," Cl'ton replied, kissing Ph'lip's nose quickly, before releasing him. Quick bits of affection seemed to be working with Ph'lip. He didn't have time to object and if Cl'ton was already walking away, well there wasn't any point._ _

__"That actually doesn't make me want to go with you," Ph'lip pointed out._ _

__"Well," Cl'ton said, dropping down. "If you come with me, there's a chance I won't be able to find them, so you can go on pretending to be right."_ _

__Ph'lip snorted and shook his head. "I have no desire to go with you and traipsing about the coastline."_ _

__"I think you're scared," Cl'ton said after a moment._ _

__Ph'lip turned and looked at him, eyebrow rising. "Where do you get that idea?"_ _

__"Because of our relationship. You are typically the one that is right, and you don't want to admit I'm right about the fire lizards." Which means Ph'lip just might have to realize that Cl'ton is right about the whole not dying thing._ _

__"I have things to do here," Ph'lip pointed out. "I agreed to this time, so I could say good-bye, and…"_ _

__"Is someone scheduled for today?" Cl'ton asked._ _

__Ph'lip shrugged. "I have no idea, but I should be here if they show up."_ _

__"We'll leave Arroth, she'll tell people where we went or tell me that there are people here," Cl'ton argued._ _

__"No, thank you," Ph'lip said._ _

__Cl'ton sighed, but pushed himself back up. He ran a hand across Ph'lip’s back from shoulder to shoulder. Ph'lip shuddered at the touch. "Your loss." Cl'ton darted in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning to head back along the coastline. "I'll see you later."_ _

__"Cl'ton," Ph'lip called after him._ _

__"I'll be back later," Cl'ton called over his shoulder. "I'm going to find you proof that fire lizards are real!"_ _

__"No, you aren't," Ph'lip muttered, but Cl'ton caught it. He smiled to himself as he continued down the coast. Ph'lip seemed to be doing better, but not great, and he was still set on suicide, but he was better than he had been._ _

__Cl’ton tried to remember where he'd seen the fire lizards exactly as he strolled along the beach. He wished Ph'lip had agreed to come with him. The exercise would have done him some good, and it would have been nice to have his company, especially if..._ _

__Cl'ton stilled, closing his eyes and physically shaking his head in the hopes of casting off the doubts in his head. He looked back toward the small cothold. He could make out Arroth laying on the sand, just above the tide line. He couldn't see Ph'lip, the other man having probably gone back inside to write to family and friends that weren't going to come._ _

__Turning back toward the path, Cl'ton started walking over the dunes that made up the seashore. His eyes scanning the ocean horizon for the speck of color that would signify the fire lizards. He knew he'd been down this path before, even if he'd been lost in thought._ _

__It was only when he came to where the path suddenly split that he paused. There was a large boulder that resembled a dragon's head, eyes looking toward the ocean in the middle of the split. He hadn't come across it yesterday and so he turned around with a frown. That rock was too distinctive for him not to remember it._ _

__Cl'ton narrowed his eyes and caught a flash of color as it dove into the water. Chuckling softly to himself, he broke into a jog, watching the little lizard._ _

__As he neared the beach, he heard... humming? Yes, that was a humming, higher, but still familiar. He slowed, creeping to crawl as he neared where grass turned into sandy beaches. Yes, there was a group of fire lizards in a circle and humming._ _

__Cl'ton's eyes widened as he realized what was happening - a hatching! The larger fire lizards would never come with him long enough to prove to Ph'lip that Cl’ton had actually seen them, but he could steal an egg or two._ _

_Arroth_ , Cl'ton reached, mentally prodding his sleeping dragon awake. _Don't suppose you could give me a distraction_. Cl'ton knew that a dragon would never use its teeth and claws against a human, but he was fairly sure that the fire lizards had both teeth and claw and would be willing to use them and he didn't relish that thought. 

Arroth gave a sleepy grumble, but he knew she was coming. Cl'ton waited, poised for his dragon's arrival. It wasn't too far, and he could probably make it back to the cothold by himself. 

Arroth appeared and Cl'ton took off. The fire lizards weren't scared of the dragon, which good for them. Dodging around Arroth, Cl'ton managed to grab two eggs off the pile with the hopes of one of them making back before the little creature hatched and disappeared. 

__He ran, needing more effort in the sinking sands. He made for the trial, fighting the sand as he tried to gain ground. Once he made the trail, it was easier, but he wasn't cut out for running._ _

__"Ph'lip!" Cl'ton bellowed as soon as he caught sight of the cothold. He glanced down to see one of the eggs was already cracking. "No, no, no," Cl'ton muttered. He yelled again until Ph'lip appeared in the doorway. He thrust the unbroken one into Ph'lip's hands, darting into the house where there was some dried meat, and setting the egg down as a little bronze climbed out of the cracked shell._ _

__He was aware of Ph'lip questioning him, but all Cl'ton was aware of was hunger. He grabbed some of the fish, quickly cutting them up and feeding the small pieces to the tiny bronze fire lizard._ _

__"Cl'ton!" Ph'lip sounded panicked and Cl'ton spared a moment to glance at his weyrmate who was holding a little queen, Romanoth in miniature._ _

__"Feed it!" Cl'ton ordered before doing the same._ _

__He was aware of Ph'lip sitting next to him and feeding his little fire lizard. Cl'ton's focus narrowed to the little bronze, giving him a bit of food and watching it eat it in a way that reminded him of Arroth's hatching._ _

_It is a fire lizard_ , Arroth commented. 

__When it was stuffed full, the bronze looked at Cl'ton for a long moment before falling asleep in his hand. Cl'ton cradled it against his chest for a moment, stroking its hide, so very much like a dragon's hide. Supposedly, dragons were bred from fire lizards, but that sounded like a harper's tale._ _

__Cl'ton glanced over and caught sight of Ph'lip cradling the queen with a small smile on his face. He looked more peaceful than he had in a long time. Cl'ton couldn't resist reaching over and knocking his boot against Ph'lip's._ _

__Ph'lip glanced up at him, blue eyes quizzical._ _

__Cl'ton smirked. "Told you I saw fire lizards."_ _

__The look Ph'lip gave him was full of annoyed fondness, and it warmed Cl'ton. It was a look that Cl'ton had earned frequently since they'd become weyrmates. He felt his smirk even out into a regular smile, happy to see the Ph'lip of old shining through. He ducked his head, stroking the fire lizard, content in the moment._ _

__

__-  
Natasha winced as the cold, wishing she'd remember to close her jacket. Romanoth came out of _between_ over a field. She spotted Magith's golden bulk and Romanoth headed downward, landing neatly beside the other queen. Natasha quickly dismounted and headed toward the pair of figures that were watching her with narrowed, suspicious eyes._ _

__"Illyana, Piotr," Natasha said, nodding her head in respect._ _

__"Queen Rider," Piotr said._ _

__"Natasha," Illyana said. "You have business for me?"_ _

__"With you and your brother actually," Natasha said, offering a smile._ _

__The siblings exchanged a look. It was Illyana that turned to look at her. "What business does a Shield dragonrider have with us?"_ _

__"It’s about Krosnaforda Hold," Natasha answered honestly, a bit taken aback, by the siblings' curtness. She hadn't expected to be treated like a welcome guest, but she felt like an intruder. She probably was intruding on their time, though. She wondered how much time they had to spend together. Piotr, supposedly, had a long list of commissions to complete that took him off Xavier Island and Illyana was a weyrwoman. "And your other brother."_ _

__"Mikhail?" Piotr questioned._ _

__Natasha nodded as they looked at one another again. She wondered if she and Alexi would have shared looks like that as they'd gotten older_ _

__"We do not have contact with our brother," Piotr replied. "We had a falling out years ago. He was jealous that I was Searched and allowed to go."_ _

__Illyana crossed her arms as she glared at Natasha. "I had a similar experience. Mikhail wanted to be a dragonrider, not the heir to Krosnaforda. Our parents wouldn't let him go."_ _

__"Your parents?" Natasha repeated. "Your parents are still alive?"_ _

__"Yes," Piotr replied. "Our mother is Lord Drakov's youngest sister._ _

__"She was never really a threat for the line of succession," Natasha murmured to herself._ _

__"Line of succession?" Illyana repeated, arching an eyebrow. "Our family was never supposed to be in the line. The only reason we were considered is because of the all the accidents that befell Drakov's heirs."_ _

__Natasha nodded and didn't dispute the wording, though she was starting to wonder just how many of those deaths were actually accidental. "So you didn't live with Lord Warder Laynia at Krosnaforda Hold?"_ _

__"I did," Illyana replied. "Mikhail and I moved there after Piotr was Searched." She paused, studying Natasha. "Why do you want to know this?"_ _

__"I've heard some rumors, dark rumors about Krosnaforda Hold. I'm trying to follow them up and… it's come to my attention that Mikhail hasn't been seen in a long time. I was hoping you might have contact with him."_ _

__Piotr frowned and shook his head. "Mikhail never wanted to rule Krosnaforda. He's probably letting Laynia run it in his place and putting it off until he must. Laynia is a good woman. She has always treated our family well."_ _

__Natasha frowned, glancing away, but she realized that Piotr was probably telling the truth. Laynia wouldn't mistreat them. They weren't directly related to Drakov and more deaths would only arise suspicions. They were all young enough that…_ _

__Laynia could have controlled them, if they hadn't been Searched. It all made sense. Mikhail would be taught to rule until Laynia had proven she could rule, and then after another accident, Illyana would be Laynia's heir. A young girl that Laynia could mold and control, except Illyana had not only been Searched, but she'd Impressed._ _

__"Natasha?" Illyana repeated, catching Natasha's attention. She was suddenly much closer and Natasha realized that she so much younger than her brother and Mikhail was even older._ _

_Romanoth?_

_She impressed at a very young age,_ Romanoth said, answering her unspoken question. She looked back at Piotr and realized there was no reason for Mikhail not to be the Lord Holder, except for some of foul play scheme, probably concocted by Laynia. 

__"Are you okay?" Illyana asked._ _

__"I'm alright," Natasha admitted, looking between them again. She settled her look on Illyana. "Do you think Lady Holder Laynia could ever hurt your brother?"_ _

__Illyana's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Piotr interrupted_ _

__"What?" Piotr asked. "Why would you even suggest such a thing?! Mikhail is the rightful Lord of Krosnaforda Hold and Lady Laynia knows this. Such an accusation…"_ _

__Natasha held up her hands, trying to stall Piotr. "Then where is Mikhail, Piotr? Why hasn't he been seen by Healers, Runners, or people working in Krosnaforda's beasthold? Something is wrong there and I have every reason to believe it is the Lady Holder herself!"_ _

__"No," Piotr said, rejecting her accusation. "Lady Laynia is a good woman. I think, I think it is time for you to go. You have asked your questions and we have given you enough of our afternoon."_ _

Natasha nodded, turning to leave and glancing back at Illyana who stared at her with blank eyes. As she mounted Romanoth, she reached out. _Magith, tell Illyana, if she wishes to talk to me without her brother, she is welcome to speak to me at Shield Weyr!_

__She watched Illyana as Romanoth gathered herself and launched into the sky. She knew the moment that Illyana received her message and that Magith had managed to relay that Natasha had not gone through Romanoth directly. She had a feeling that she'd seeing Illyana again._ _

__*_ _

__Ph'lip awoke to the feeling of hunger, desperate hunger. He cracked open his eyes and found the little queen fire lizard hovering above him like the sun in the sky. Her eyes were red and whirling quickly. She was creeling with hunger and Ph'lip smiled at the little creature. "Hungry, too, huh?" He shifted out of the cot, not surprised to find that Cl'ton was already out of his bed._ _

__He glanced out of the window and didn't find Cl'ton or Arroth on the beach. A quick mental calculation said it was possible that he'd gone to feed Arroth. It'd been several days since the last time Arroth had eaten._ _

__The queen landed on his shoulder, crying again. Ph'lip went to the food stores that Cl'ton had prepared earlier in the day. They'd talked a bit as Cl’ton had, comparing the lizards until the fire lizards had woken up hungry. After feeding them again, Ph'lip had gone inside to nap and escape the heat._ _

__Ph'lip fed the queen chunks of food. Then she fell asleep, forelegs wrapped tightly around Ph'lip’s wrist. Now that she was done, Ph'lip would have to see to his own dinner._ _

Pausing, Ph'lip realized he wasn't hungry. His eyes widened as he looked down at the little creature. _Impression_ , he realized. Ph'lip had Impressed the queen. She wasn't just hanging around because he'd given her food, but because Impression had occurred. 

__Ph'lip stared down at the little creature for a long moment. He wanted to hate her and everything she represented, because she was another tie to this existence! He was done with ties to life and wanted to join Lolath. However, it wasn’t the fire lizard's fault, it'd been the egg. She was... a baby and didn't know any better, didn't know what she had done._ _

__Cl'ton did though, Ph'lip realized, eyes narrowing as he looked out the window. Cl'ton had thrust the egg into Ph'lip's hands. Oh he'd brought himself his own fire lizard, a little bronze that would be able to mate with Ph'lip's queen when they matured. Ph'lip's face twitched as he realized just how perfectly Cl'ton had arranged things. Oh, they'd continue being weyrmates through the fire lizards._ _

__Ph'lip turned as he heard laughter on the beach. Arroth had returned with Cl'ton, and her belly didn't bulge with having eaten, but there was a dead wherry on her back. Ph'lip watched as Cl'ton climbed down pulling the wherry along with him over to the firepit. The green rider turned and headed toward the cothold, but Ph'lip stepped outside glaring at his former weyrmate._ _

__"Ph'lip?" Cl'ton asked._ _

__"You planned this didn't you!" Ph'lip yelled._ _

__"Planned what?"_ _

__Ph'lip held up his wrist, gesturing at the fire lizard before pulling her back in close to him._ _

__"What are you talking about?"_ _

__"Impression!"_ _

__Cl'ton blinked. "You think we Impressed them?"_ _

__"I know we did!" Ph'lip roared._ _

__Cl'ton's eyes widened and he took a step back. "I didn't know they could do that. I just wanted to prove to you that I found one and then Lucky..."_ _

__"You named it?!" Ph'lip asked, sneering._ _

__"Well, yeah, it's not like it told me it's name," Cl'ton replied, giving Ph'lip an unsure grin. "I..."_ _

__Ph'lip took a deep breath and met Cl'ton's pleading eyes. He could remember how expressive those eyes were and even now Ph'lip could see no disassembling in those eyes. "I don't believe you."_ _

__Cl'ton frowned. "What?"_ _

__"You want me to keep on living without Lolath!" Ph'lip sneered, putting all the pain and hate into that sentence. "So you give me a creature that gives me a tie to this life, to staying alive. Something that is like dragons, and could even continue to tie us together as weyrmates."_ _

__Cl'ton blinked._ _

"If this one has a mating flight, it'll be your bronze that flies it, right? That's the plan, isn't it?" Ph'lip asked. "That's why you have a bronze and I have a queen. Your _thoughtfulness_ was not giving me the bronze." 

__"No!" Cl'ton denied, stepping toward him. "I grabbed two eggs in case one hatched before I could make it back! I wasn't trying to figure out the colors!"_ _

__"By the first egg, you expect me to believe that?"_ _

__Cl'ton stopped, reaching out to him. "Ph'lip, yes, I..."_ _

__"Shut! Up!" Ph'lip roared. "I don't believe you! You would do anything to keep me alive. Well guess what, Cl'ton, nothing you do will ever be enough to make me want to live without Lolath. I'm counting down the days until I'm free from this ridiculous promise I made to you and N'klas."_ _

__Cl'ton closed his eyes and Ph'lip thought he caught sight of tears._ _

"A fire lizard is not enough! Arroth trying to talk to me is not enough! _You_ are not enough! You will never be enough! Lolath is all I want and he is not here." 

Cl'ton opened his eyes, tears spilled down and parts of Ph'lip's heart clenched at the sight. "If you would just _try_ " 

__"I don't want to try! I just want to die. Why won't you let me? Why do you want me to suffer as half a man?"_ _

__"Because you aren't half a man!" Cl'ton roared._ _

__"But I am!" Ph'lip yelled back. "I am a dragonless man and want no part of this world."_ _

__"Ph'lip, please, you are still..."_ _

__"No," Ph'lip said firmly. "Looking at you reminds me of Lolath. Looking at Arroth reminds me of Lolath. Everything about this life reminds me of Lolath and all I want is to be with Lolath."_ _

__Cl'ton's eyes widened._ _

__"There is nothing you can do to change my mind. I will sit on this beach, but I won't pretend to enjoy this life, because everything about it is miserable."_ _

Cl'ton stared at him for a long moment before turning back to where Arroth sat staring at them. He vaulted onto Arroth's back. She pushed off the beach. Ph'lip watched as they climbed higher and higher in the sky before disappearing _between_. 

__-_ _

B'nes came out of _between_ above the border of Krosnaforda Hold and Atlantis Hold. The sun was just beginning to set. He'd started with the holds that bordered Shield in the early morning, working west and then north. He wouldn't be able to visit all the border holds today, though. He thought they'd be more likely to talk, since it would be easy to take refuge with Atlantis or Hammond (Ross was curmudgeonly enough that B'nes doubted he'd give refuge to anyone) and that the holders would be more likely talk. It wasn't hard since both B'nes and Jameth knew all the little holds in Krosnaforda's territory; he'd been a sweeprider now longer than he'd fought Thread. 

__B'nes forced his thoughts away from his injury that kept him from fighting Thread now. His left arm was too damaged to catch firestone sacks midair. He could fight, if something happened that the Weyr was understrength, but Shield wasn't and neither were any of the other Weyrs._ _

_We know how,_ Jameth commented. 

_Want to take St'ven up on his offer to teach weyrlings?_ B'nes asked. 

_You would enjoy it more than flying sweep_ Jameth noted. 

__B'nes blinked. He hadn't expected Jameth to realize that. Sweepriding was a position generally left to Weyrlings or dragons too old to flame. He couldn't leave though, not without Natasha, who wouldn't leave without Cl'ton, who wouldn't leave Ph'lip._ _

_But Lolath is gone now_

_Yes,_ B'nes agreed. Perhaps Cl'ton would be willing if he lost Ph'lip as well. It might be less painful to leave Shield Weyr and his memories there. B'nes found the Weyr bigger now that B'key was gone and he knew that Natasha missed him as well. 

__B'nes smiled. First he needed to find out about Krosnaforda Hold, but perhaps afterwards… If the offer was still open for a pair of troublemakers like B'nes and Natasha._ _

_Arroth's rider would say he's a troublemaker as well_ , Jameth said, amusement coloring his voice. 

__B'nes chuckled as he agreed with his dragon. They landed outside the of a minor Krosnafordan hold, which soon opened to for the Hold's children to get a closer look as B'nes climbed down. He was grateful for his dragon's awareness to always adjust so that B'nes could get on or up on his stronger side._ _

__"Bronze Rider," the Holder said, stepping out to nod at him. "Is there news from the Weyr?"_ _

"We suffered a loss last Fall," B'nes said. "Wing second Ph'lip's Lolath was scored and went _between_." 

__"Please, give the Weyrleaders our sincerest regards."_ _

__"I will," B'nes said. He had plenty of those to pass along now. The Holder and he exchanged pleasantries and B'nes accepted an offered cup of wine. The woman of the Hold also provided some cheese to enjoy as well. B'nes ate lightly, having had a cup of _klah_ or fruit juice and a bit of food at almost every hold he stopped at. He'd found following the hospitality rituals made them a bit more open to talking, at least in most cases, but he knew the few that he needed to get straight to point with._ _

__They talked with B'nes, dancing around the subject of deaths and other complaints about the Lady Holder. He knew when the Holder realized what B'nes was hinting at for his eyes widened and his responses made shorter._ _

_They are afraid to talk,_ B'nes said to Jameth, reaching out to his dragon's comforting presence. There was something the matter, but the fear was deep and the holders weren't willing to speak. He tried to hint that the Weyr or one of the other Lord Holders would offer protection, but nothing seemed to work. 

___B'nes let the conversation come to end before taking flight again. There was no information to be found along the Atlantis border. B'nes studied the sun as Jameth's wings rose into the sky. He could do a few more holds today, before returning to the Weyr. He only hoped it wasn't empty handed._ _ _

___He came out over Dynamo Farmhold. He had an easy relationship with Bukharin who grew and gathered medicinal plants for the healers. The hold was situated into a cliff with the farmlands below and the forest above. B'nes had been in the hold and knew it was a warren of caves that Bukharin primarily used to dry plants in. There was also a small plot of land where he grew his own food and he kept a small shelter built next to the cliff for the runnerbeast to bring supplies to the main hold._ _ _

_There is a second runner_ , Jameth noted as he circled for a landing. 

B'nes peered down as he frowned. _I can't remember Bukharin ever having guests._ B'nes had in fact teased Bukharin about finding himself a wife to have children to pass his holding onto, but Bukharin had never seemed interested. He spotted the second horse in the field. 

___Jameth landed lightly on the road, trying not to squash any plants, which was no easy task since Bukharin used every scrap of land available to him._ _ _

_Something is not right_ Jameth informed his rider, heading swinging as B'nes climbed down. There was orange in Jameth's whirling eye. B'nes patted his neck. 

___"No worries, it's just Bukharin," B'nes stated as the hold door swung open. The man wasn't Bukharin, far too big and muscular. His dark hair had grey streaks and his dark brown eyes studied B'nes as they both paused assessing the other._ _ _

___"Bronze Rider," the man said, nodding. "Do you need medicines?"_ _ _

___"Yes, is Bukharin around?" B'nes asked, forcing a smile._ _ _

___The man's lips moved, but what he said B'nes did not hear. The man half-smiled, jerking his head toward the cliff. "He's in da woods."_ _ _

___"Ah, do you know when he'll be back?" B'nes asked. Jameth could do a low level sweep, maybe they could spot him._ _ _

___"Soon," the man said. He looked past B'nes to Jameth. "Perhaps some wine to wait?"_ _ _

___B'nes considered before nodding. He stepped forward. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that Bukharin had many guests."_ _ _

___"I don't think he does, but ah, I'm old friend," the man said opening the door. "My name is Anton and I'm sorry, but you are…"_ _ _

___"B'nes, rider of Jameth," B'nes replied, stepping inside the hold. He scanned the room, nothing seemed amiss as Anton stepped in behind him._ _ _

___"B'nes, I think I've heard of you, you are the sweeprider?" Anton asked._ _ _

___B'nes nodded. "Due to an unfortunate Thread injury."_ _ _

___Anton hummed as he grabbed two glasses. He turned to find B'nes watching him. "Sit, Bronze Rider. Shame Bukharin does not have wife, or else there might be food for us while we wait."_ _ _

___"Bukharin has learned to cook for himself," B'nes agreed. "Something I've not learned to do in my turns."_ _ _

___"You have a woman cook for you?" Anton asked as he took a wine skin. He set the glasses on the table and poured them each a glass._ _ _

___B'nes shook his head. "No. I don't think she does. Cooking in a Weyr is done by the Lower Caverns and Tasha doesn't help much there."_ _ _

___"Queen Rider Natasha?" Anton asked as he lifted the glass._ _ _

___B'nes nodded._ _ _

___"To your queenrider," Anton said._ _ _

___"To Natasha," B'nes agreed, clinking the glass and waiting for Anton to take a sip before sipping his own._ _ _

___He studied Anton as they sipped their wine waiting for Bukharin's return. He was jovial and friendly. B'nes almost felt bad for distrusting him, but the longer it took for Bukharin to return the more it B'nes did._ _ _

___"Do you think he might hurt?" B'nes asked as he finished his cup._ _ _

___Anton considered the answer. "Perhaps, I know shortcut through hold, we could go see."_ _ _

___B'nes nodded, letting Anton lead him deeper into the hold. They entered a room that pitch black and B'nes narrowed his eyes Anton moved in it. A glowbasket opened up and Anton held it for them. "Close the door, we don't want to make it easy for the tunnel snakes."_ _ _

B'nes smiled despite himself and closed the door. He took a few steps into the hold to get closer to Anton when the other man started to move again. Suddenly, Anton tripped spilling the glows. B'nes moved to grab some of the ones that had ended up on the otherside of the room unintentionally turning his back on Anton, so he didn't see the man grab something or the swing that knocked him _between_. 

___-_ _ _

___Ph'lip awoke to find himself alone and in pain. He opened his eyes to find the little queen sitting on his chest, eyes whirling red as she cried out at him. He caught the feeling of intense hunger and sighed._ _ _

___"Just like a dragon," Ph'lip murmured, carefully picking the little queen up to go and find some food for her. He briefly wondered why Cl'ton hadn't fed her when he fed the bronze or if he'd saved some food for Ph'lip to feed her to encourage their bond before remembering that Cl'ton had left the night before hurt and angry._ _ _

___There was still some dried meat and fish, which Ph'liip quickly started cutting up and offering it to the little queen. She immediately started demolishing it, completely ravenous not unlike Lolath had been after he had first hatched. At least, the queen was smaller and didn't need as much. As her hunger was sated, she slowed in her eating before chirping at him and trying to climb into his shirt._ _ _

___"What are you...?" Ph'lip said, before realizing the lizard had fallen asleep as soon as she'd made it in. He sighed. "Well, I suppose you can stay there for a bit. At least until Cl'ton comes back. Then I think I'm going to give to him. Hopefully this bond isn't as permanent as a dragon's."_ _ _

___An eyelid slid open, showing a lazy blue eye whirling._ _ _

___Ph'lip sighed again, and went to fix his own meal._ _ _

___He did expect Cl'ton to come back. Mostly, because Cl'ton was a stubborn man and he seemed intent on keeping Ph'lip alive. He doubted their fight would be enough to keep him away for very long. Though it wasn't really a fight; Ph'lip had yelled, Cl'ton had tried to defend himself, but Ph'lip hadn't let him._ _ _

___No dragons appeared in the air though all morning. Ph'lip frowned, mentally counted the days and then recounted them. It hadn't been the two sevendays, but still, if no one else was coming..._ _ _

___Ph'lip started cleaning up the cothold, making it neat, in between feeding and taking care of the queen. As the sun set with the shipfish flipping off in the ocean, Ph'lip frowned. "I'm surprised he didn't come back."_ _ _

___The queen regarded him, but said nothing._ _ _

___"I know, I told him to go and not come back, but Cl'ton...."_ _ _

___"Cl'ton is a very stubborn man and he cares about me. I suppose I... I did hurt him. I was cruel, but..."_ _ _

___The fire lizard chirped._ _ _

___"He was selfish. I wanted to be with Lolath. I still want to be with Lolath and you are no replacement for him."_ _ _

___The little queen regarded him, ducking her head almost coyly as it closed one eyelid after the other. Ph'lip frowned at her._ _ _

___"You need to go, find some of your own kind. I'm going to clean up here, make it nice and neat. I'll leave a letter for Cl'ton. And then..." Ph'lip considered it. Janet had offered the cothold, and it would be a shame to spoil it with his corpse. He looked out at the ocean. "Then I'll go for a swim to find Lolath."_ _ _

___Ph'lip nodded, plan firmly in place. He doubted anyone else was coming, but he'd give Cl'ton time to come back._ _ _

___He went to sleep, only to be woken up by the little queen squirming her way under the covers all the way down to his feet. Ph'lip peered down them unable to see anything, but unable to hide the small smile. "You're a silly little thing, aren't you?"_ _ _

___There was an answering chirp, and Ph'lip dropped the covers down to fall asleep. He was awoken by a hungry fire lizard again, but he'd gone to bed prepared. He fed her, ate his own breakfast, and cleaned up the cothold. The cleaning was interspaced with feeding the fire lizard. Then sat down to write the letter to Cl'ton._ _ _

___He realized the longer time went on the less likely Cl'ton was coming back. His lover wouldn't want to find his dead body and Cl'ton knew what his plans were. No, Cl'ton deserved to have a happy memory of them as his last. It something he said outloud to the fire lizard and then paused. "Well, hopefully the letter will help him to remember other good times."_ _ _

___By the time he was done, it was late, so he fed the little queen, prepped something for her breakfast and went to bed. He planned on it being the last time. After feeding the queen in the morning, he cleaned up the last of his mess and stepped out onto the beach._ _ _

___The little queen landed on his shoulder, tail wrapping around his neck as she chirped questioningly at him. "Yes, today is the day. You need to go find your friends."_ _ _

___The little creature rubbed her head against Ph'lip's cheek, seemingly ready to curl up on his shoulder. Instead he gently freed himself and pulled her off his shoulder._ _ _

___"It's time for you to go. You don't need to be here for this," Ph'lip said. "Go find some other fire lizards. I'd send you to Cl'ton, but you don't know where he's gone or really even know him. You were barely hatched when he left."_ _ _

___The fire lizard tilted her head, but made no effort to leave. Ph'lip sighed, giving her a little toss into the air. She squawked at him and circled overhead berating him. Ph'lip shook his head and headed out into the water._ _ _


	6. Chapter Five: The Conclave

Natasha felt frustrated and annoyed by the time returned the Weyr. Everyone who she thought was going to be help had pretty much turned out not to be helpful at all. Help had come from the Healers and Runners, and she shook her head as she made her way from her weyr to Shield's archives. She almost couldn't believe that those Halls were her biggest supports.

She didn't even want to think about being Drakov's daughter; that was still too much to process right now. She'd talk to B'nes when he got back about it. Maybe.

Now, she needed to focus. Shield Weyr's archivist, Melinda, might have more information. There might be some proof. She stepped into the archives, eyes adjusting the numerous glows, as she glanced about the cavern. She spotted Melinda.

"Melinda," Natasha greeted her, going over to the older woman.

Melinda glanced up with a slight smile. "Natasha. Maria said you might be stopping by."

"Did she?" Natasha asked.

Melinda nodded. "I've already pulled all the records we have on the Massacre of Drakov Hold."

"I'm surprised, you're not calling it Red Hold."

Melinda tilted her head and gave her a long look. "The Hold had a proper name. I think it's disrespectful to not call it that."

"Thank you," Natasha murmured, softly.

"We don't have much," Melinda said, getting up from her desk and going over to another table with a few scrolls on top. "The harpers should have more."

"The Master Harper thinks it would give me nightmares." Natasha rolled her eyes and met Melinda's unamused look.

"Men." Melinda snorted in disgust.

"Master Wanda said he hasn't recovered from a winter cold," Natasha admitted, offering the excuse. "Or at least it's weakened him along with having to fight with Lord Ross day in and day out."

Melinda shook her head. "Granted, Lord Ross is tiring, but if the Master Harper can't stand up to him…" She paused. "But that's Hall business."

Natasha nodded once in agreement. The Master Harper not being able to stand up to Lord Ross was not nearly so bad as what Laynia was doing now. "Master Wanda and her brother are gathering Healer and the Runner records about Drakov Hold."

"Those won't be as good as the Harpers’ records, but the Healers will have a record of how those at Drakov’s Hold died and it was a Runner who found the Hold."

"A runner who is the current Station Master at Shield," Natasha added.

Melinda's eyes widened. "Well, he had the good sense to not touch anything, run, and called for Hold, Hall, and Weyr." Melinda looked past Natasha for a moment. "Not that it mattered. Everyone decided that the details should be suppressed." Her eyes closed briefly before focusing on Natasha again. "But rumors persisted. So I have to wonder, why are you suddenly interested in Drakov Hold?"

"I am the one detail that everyone gets wrong. I am sole survivor. I am Natalia."

Melinda's eyes narrowed. "Prove it."

Natalia considered it for a long moment. "Alia received a shipment of spinners the day before the massacre. The traders left the morning before." Natasha went on to describe the room where they were kept along with they were kept.

Melinda gave her a half-smile, just a simple curl of one lip. "Not everyone gets that detail wrong. Oh, there was a child that assume to be Natalia, but it wasn't right." She paused. "Who did it?"

"Laynia ordered it. Her steward followed through."

Melinda paused, nodding every few minutes. "And any holder complaints?"

Natasha shook her head. "Not yet. B'nes…"

_Magith has arrived. Her rider is looking for you_ Romanoth said.

"...is looking," Natasha admitted. "If you'll excuse me, I have a guest that has just arrived."

"I'll go over the records, see if there anything that might point to Laynia."

Natasha gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"Thank you for solving a mystery that's bothered me for so long," Melinda replied.

Giving Melinda one last respectful nod, Natasha turned and headed back to her weyr. There, she found Illyana standing on the ledge. Illyana raised her chin slightly when she spotted Natasha.

"Where's Magith?" Natasha asked.

"I sent her to the rim," Illyana replied before giving a quick shrug. "I didn't tell you I was coming after all."

"I was expecting you to come," Natasha admitted. "Maybe not this quickly."

Illyana looked away as she ran her finger through blond hair. "If you're looking into Laynia then… you have my support."

Natasha blinked. "I do?"

Illyana nodded once, quickly. "Piotr was Searched young, and he stood on the sands for a number of years, but never Impressed. He lived at Xavier Weyr, but never at Krosnaforda Hold like Mikhail and myself." Illyana turned and looked at Natasha. "I've tried to see Mikhail, but he's always out, always. He apologizes for it in his letters, but… I'm not sure if those were written in Mikhail's hand anymore. They look the same, but…"

"But?" Natasha prodded gently.

"But what if he never was the author? Laynia… she liked me, she always called me a good child, a quiet child. She didn't like Mikhail…."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Natasha asked.

"Years ago, there was a Gather. Mikhail was drunk before the dancing even began." Illyana shook her head. "There hasn't been a Gather since. Pretty much every major Hold has had at least one big Gather every other year, if not every year, but at Krosnaforda Hold, nothing. Nothing since Mikhail's been old enough to Hold."

Natasha frowned. That was odd. "He would be expected to make an appearance at a Gather."

Illyana nodded. "It's why I fear for his safety!"

"And you have every right to," Natasha agreed. "Neither runners or healers have seen him in years. Laynia is capable of murder…"

"Are you certain?" Illyana asked.

Natasha nodded. "I wasn't born Natasha, I was born Natalia and…"

"Ivan's daughter?" Illyana questioned, eyes widening.

Natasha gave a small smile. "That's what I thought, but according to the Master Healer, I'm actually Drakov's daughter and was fostered with Ivan." She shook her head. "Doesn't matter really. What does matter is that Laynia was responsible for those deaths. She ordered them and her steward carried them out."

"She wanted power," Illyana murmured. She smirked and laughed. "I can just barely remember her laughing at the idea of Thread." The smile she gave was vicious. "I bet the Thread ruined a bunch of her plans."

"Possible," Natasha agreed. "Anyway…"

_Natasha!_ Jameth's voice was suddenly in her head. _He has hurt B'nes!_

"Who?" Natasha asked, dimly aware of Illyana asking if she was alright as Romanoth bugled in alarm. "Where?" She closed her eyes concentrating on Jameth, trying to block out the questioning bugles of the other dragons. "Jameth, show me where you are!" Jameth gave her clear coordinates and without thinking Natasha was moving to the ledge, climbing board Romanoth on the run, moments before going over the ledge.

"Show them where to go," Natasha ordered Romanoth, moments before going _between_. Jameth was on the ground, pacing in front of the doors to a farmhold, looking for a way in. Romanoth landed near him.

_Calm down,_ Romanoth ordered her mate.

"Tell us what happened, Jameth," Natasha requested as the bronze leaned in.

_I cannot hear him!_ Jameth reported.

"He may be unconscious," Natasha said. "Don't go, wait, we will find him."

An icy breeze caused Natasha to shudder and look up as a multitude of dragons came out from _between_. N'klas' Furiouth and Maria's Hilth dropped down next to her and a few moments later Illyana's Magith.

"What is going on here?!" N'klas yelled across the space.

"Someone attacked B'nes," Natasha replied. "Jameth can't hear him."

N'klas frowned, glancing at Maria. "Where was he?"

_In the hold,_ Jameth answered. Natasha started to answer, but N'klas waved her silent, dismounting and going to the doors. The door opened to his touch.

_Sitwelth, Elth, Jeth, Anth, and Lanceth get down here,_ Furiouth called. A few dragons started dropping down. _Tell your Riders that you will be searching the Hold. Does anyone know if this Hold has another exit and where it lets out?_

_H'ter says it has multiple exits,_ Lanceth replied as he dropped down. _It's a sharding warren back there._

Dragons did not sigh, but there was a pause that Natasha had always interpreted as Furiouth's sigh, probably because N'klas would as well. Furiouth started calling more riders down and ordered the rest to sweep the woods. 

Natasha watched as the dragons aligned themselves wingtip to wingtip. She wanted to be up there and searching, but Jameth needed her here. 

_Go,_ Hilth ordered. _I will make sure Jameth stays until B'nes is found_. 

Natasha glanced over at Maria before taking to the air. The dragons moving aside to allow for Romanoth and Magith to slot into place as they began to move. 

_Coming with us?_ Natasha asked Magith. 

_Illyana wants to see where this goes. She knew this was in Krosnaforda._ Magith answered. 

Natasha smiled to herself, leaning over Romanoth to peer at the woods below. Dragon eyes were far better than hers and she knew that every dragon was searching carefully. She wished that Cl'ton and Arroth were here, because their eyesight was the best; if anyone could spot a clew from a few dragonlengths in the air, it would be that pair. 

_They are here_ Romanoth said. 

_Who are?_ Natasha asked. 

_Arroth and Cl'ton_

_But they're supposed to be… Is Ph'lip with them?_

_No,_ Romanoth replied. _Arroth says that Cl'ton is upset, and that he and Ph’lip argued. Cl’ton and Arroth returned to the Weyr as the Weyr was mobilizing, so they came._

_Why didn't Arroth tell me herself?_

_She didn't wish to talk to you_ Romanoth sounded offended on her rider's behalf and Natasha mentally soothed her. If there'd been a fight… She'd get Cl'ton to talk to her later. For now, she needed to concentrate on finding B'nes. 

Every so often a dragon would peel off to land and either rejoin the group or say they had found an exit to watch. The sun was starting to set, which would make this hunt even more difficult if whoever took B'nes had gotten out. 

_B'nes!_ Jameth cried out. _He has awoken, his head hurts, and it is very dark and he cannot get out. He says he thinks that he is in a pit._

_He's still in the caves then_ , Natasha realized. 

_I have told Furiouth and Hillth. They want riders to keep looking for exits and potential attackers,_ Jameth informed her. 

_Arroth will keep searching for the attacker_ Romanoth replied. _We will go back to the Hold_. Before Natasha could give the signal, they were _between_. Romanoth ignored whatever chastisement Natasha thought at her with a simple _I knew where we were going!_

Natasha landed, unsurprised to see Magith and Illyana come out of _between_ a second later. The two queens landed and their riders quickly dismounted. They were greeted by Maria. 

"Just so you know, I've managed to convince N'klas not to send for the Lady Holder," Maria informed them. 

You think she has something to do with this?" Illyana asked. 

"Barney told Laynia that I was in a relationship with B'nes," Natasha answered. "It's possible, though she probably didn't dirty her hands." 

Illyana nodded. 

"I'm going to look for him," Natasha said. 

Maria nodded. "I know, it's why I'm coming with." She pointed her finger at Illyana. "You, stay out here. You're an Xavier rider." 

"I want to help though," Illyana argued. 

"You're our back up," Natasha replied. "If something happens to us, get Melinda from the Shield archives, Master Healer Wanda, and her brother Pietro, and expose Laynia." 

Illyana frowned, but she nodded "I'll do my best." 

Natasha nodded, because that's all she could ask of the young woman. Natasha took one of the glowbaskets and headed into the Hold. She passed Maria as the other woman hoisted a rope over her shoulder. 

H'ter had been right, there were tunnels going in all directions. She should have come here first, because whatever dust that might have been kicked up by B'nes and his attacker had also been kicked up by the searchers. Sighing, Natasha considered the first intersection. 

"Go with your gut, Natasha," Maria encouraged. 

Natasha arched an eyebrow, glancing over her shoulder at the Weyrwoman. 

"You've got good instincts," Maria said. "Use them." 

Natasha turned back, studying the two tunnels. She took a deep breath and pictured B'nes. His hair longer than any other dragonrider’s, because he didn't have to fight Thread. She thought of the little smiles that he gave to her and her alone. She thought about how his arm was probably aching, if he'd been manhandled. He was probably cradling it against his chest, trying to relieve shoulder tension. She thought about all the little things that made B'nes _B'nes_ , and took a step, heading for one of the tunnels without thinking about why she chose that one. 

She kept the mental picture of B'nes in her mind and didn't hesitate at the next one or the one after that. She hoped that Maria was keeping track, because she wasn't paying attention. She had a feeling and she was afraid that if she stopped, she'd lose that feeling. 

_He sees a light above him_ Jameth informed her. 

"B'nes," Natasha called softly. 

"Natasha," B'nes' voice came from down below and to her left. 

"Good work," Maria said, squeezing Natasha's shoulder briefly. "B'nes, I'm sending down a rope." Before doing just that. 

"Maria?" B'nes said. "Are you sure you two can lift me?" 

"We're going to try!" Natasha replied. "I'm not leaving you down there!" 

"No, you wouldn't do that," B'nes agreed. A few moments later, he called back up. "The rope is tied to my waist." 

Maria and Natasha shared a look, before they picked up the rope and started pulling. They heaved and hauled. 

"Should have kept my gloves on," Maria grumbled. 

Natasha grunted her agreement, her hands would be red and sore tomorrow, but that would be okay, because B'nes was going to be okay. Besides, they had numbweed. 

She was never so happy to see B'nes' grinning mug as she was when it finally appeared over the edge. She almost let go of the rope to physically haul him the rest of the way, but didn't until he'd flopped his upper body down. Then both she and Maria let go and went to haul him the rest of the way in and get him onto his feet. 

For one brief moment, Natasha let herself forget everything and kissed him hard and fast. She pulled away and couldn't help the teasing comment. "You need to lay off the bubbly pies! My arms are going to be sore for sevendays!" 

B'nes chuckled, reaching up and swiping a thumb across her cheek. "Okay. I'm okay." 

"Did you tell Jameth?" Natasha asked. 

B'nes nodded. "Of course I did" 

"Well, now we have to find our way back." 

"I paid attention," Maria replied, stepping around them with the glowbasket now in her hand. "Follow me." 

Natasha followed, wiping her cheeks again once Maria had gotten ahead of her and B'nes. 

*

"How'd everything go with the Weyrleader?" Cl'ton asked as B'nes and sharding Barney walked back into the weyr. He waited a moment. "No Natasha?" 

She's still talking, but we were excused," Barney replied, going over to collapse into one of the chairs by the table. Cl'ton poured him a glass a wine and took a sip of his own glass. 

"Little early to be drinking," B'nes said, taking a third seat. 

"You had interview with the Weyrleader, who is probably pissed that you were hiding…" Cl’ton gestured, trying to entail the everything that had happened while he'd been gone. 

"Are you angry?" B'nes asked, taking the wineskin to pour himself a glass. 

"Me?" Cl'ton questioned. "No, I had…" He trailed off, not wanting to think about his own failure to save Ph'lip. He shook his head and took another large sip of his wine. He needed to think about something else. Thankfully, B'nes and Barney were enough of a distraction. "So are you going to tell me the full story?" 

"It's Natasha's to tell," B'nes replied. "Really and truly." 

Cl'ton nodded, because he could understand that. 

"You going to tell us what happened?" B'nes asked softly. 

Ph'lip suicided," Cl'ton shrugged. "What else is there to say?" 

"I thought he had another sevenday..." B'nes replied. 

"He didn't want to wait and… Well, it's not like I had anything to offer him. I’m just another randy green." 

B'nes blinked. "That doesn't sound like Ph'lip." 

"Well, it's what he said, so…" 

"Ph'lip loved you," B'nes argued. 

Cl'ton waved him off. "I was not enough for him, not enough to make him stay, not enough to even truly consider it." He tilted his cup back and swallowed the rest of the contents, reaching for the skin to refill it. He missed the alarmed looks that B'nes and Barney shared. 

"So now I'm stuck here in a Weyr full of memories," Cl'ton grumbled. He kept looking and waiting for Ph'lip to show up - come up the stairs, turn around a corner, come down from N'klas' Weyr, but Ph'lip was gone. 

"You could switch Weyrs," B'nes said softly. 

Cl'ton snorted. "Who'd want me?" 

"Every Wing needs more greens," B'nes replied. "And I bet Weyrleader St'ven would be glad to have you in his." 

Cl'ton set the glass down, ignoring the wine that sloshed down. "Shards, B'nes, didn't realize that you wanted me to go away, too!" 

B'nes' eyes widened. "No!" His hands landed on Cl'ton's, holding them against the table. "St'ven offered to make me Weyrlingmaster. He said Natasha could come, too, and I know he hasn't finished filling his Wing yet…" 

Cl'ton blinked. "You and Natasha are leaving?" 

"No, at least, I knew she wouldn't leave you Cl'ton, so I haven't really mentioned it to her," B'nes looked away, before looking at him. "If you want to leave Shield Weyr, then the three of us can go to Stark." 

"You'd take me with you?" 

"Natasha wouldn't follow me without you," B'nes replied, slinging his good arm around Cl'ton's shoulder. "You're her family." 

Cl'ton felt his lips curl up slightly at the reminder, before falling flat as he leaned into B'nes' warmth. "I’m glad you're okay, because she loves you and I wouldn't wish what I'm feeling on anyone, especially not Tasha." 

"Yeah, I get that," B'nes agreed. 

"Well, isn't this a nice sight," Natasha said as she entered the weyr. She paused, peering at Cl'ton. "Well, you're drunk."

"Yep," Cl'ton agreed.

"N'klas didn't keep you long," B'nes said.

Natasha shrugged. "He went to Harper Hall to get their records. He's going to call a full Conclave."

"You need wine," Cl'ton said, going to pour her a glass.

"Wine, is that your answer for everything?" Natasha asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Today it is," Cl'ton replied, refilling his own glass.

Natasha and B'nes shared a long look. "Cl'ton…"

"Don't," Cl'ton said with a pout. "I don't wanna."

Natasha paused, eyes narrowing briefly, "Fine. Do you want to explain the bronze spot on Arroth?"

"Fire lizard," Cl'ton replied with a smug look.

"Fire lizards are myths," B'nes replied, looking between them.

"Go look at Arroth again," Natasha said.

Cl'ton reached and it wasn't long before Lucky flew in, dropping to Cl'ton's shoulder and nuzzling his head against Cl'ton's cheek. Cl'ton eyes closed at the affection.

"He's lovely," Natasha said, dropping into the chair across from B'nes. "Now explain how you got that."

"Saw 'em a couple of days ago," Cl'ton replied. "Ph'lip didn't believe me, so I went back to see if I could find them again. They were hatching, so I used Arroth as a distraction, and grabbed two."

"Two?" Natasha asked.

Cl'ton nodded. "Just in case I dropped one on the way to prove it to Ph'lip."

"Did you drop one?" B'nes asked.

"Nope, this one started to hatch, so I shoved the other one into Ph'lip's hands. Apparently, they're impressionable."

B'nes tilted his head. "Did Ph'lip Impress the other one?"

Cl'ton nodded, glumly. "He thought I planned it, something to tie him to this life, something that would mate so we'd be tied together."

"Did you?" Barney asked.

"No!" Cl'ton replied. "I just wanted to him to see one and…"

"They ended up Impressed," Natasha replied.

Cl'ton nodded slowly. "Didn't even know I had grabbed a queen and a bronze. You can only tell the queen egg with dragons. You can't do that with fire lizards!"

"I know," Natasha murmured. "It'll be okay, Cl'ton."

"No, it won't. I lost him." Cl'ton looked away again, ignoring Lucky's croon.

He didn't see how the three of them shared a look. 

Natasha cleared her throat, changing the topic. B'nes mentioned the weyrlingmaster position at Stark. Natasha listened, her eyes studying Cl'ton as they discussed. 

The truth was Cl'ton wasn't sure if he wanted to go or not. Shield Weyr was his home, it was where he’d Impressed, where he'd fallen in love. It was where Lolath had died. Maybe, it would be a good idea to move on. 

*

"Well this is a mess," N'klas said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't think it would go bad so fast," Maria remarked.

N'klas looked up at her. "And that's another thing…"

Maria smiled. "Please, Natasha and B'nes told me, because now you can honestly tell Ross that you had no idea what they were up to until B'nes was kidnapped by one of Laynia's men."

N'klas grunted, because he could do that. "I'm pretty sure I can still lie to his face."

"But now, you don't have to," Maria replied. "We both know he'll never ask me."

N'klas had to admit that was true as well. He sighed. "Think we can remove Laynia?"

Maria nodded. "They need to, everything that they've found…"

"We need to find Mikhail," N'klas pointed out with a long sigh.

Maria nodded, considering that option. "Send Illyana to Krosnaforda with a couple of other riders, she has a right to see him while Laynia is defending herself."

"We'd better send a healer," N'klas agreed. "And we can't ask the Master Healer, since we need her here."

"Have A'tony take Bruce to Krosnaforda," Maria suggested. 

N'klas blinked as he laughed, reaching to pull Maria in. "You are devious!" If A'tony was at Krosnaforda, then the lord holders wouldn't have the physical reminder that Stark Weyr had rotating Weyrleaders. It would also give Krosnaforda a temporary leader along with Illyana until the Conclave could sort things out. 

"I have to be, to keep up with my weyrmate," Maria purred, leaning in and kissing him. N'klas let his eyes close as he enjoyed the moment.

He pulled away to look at her. "I don't suppose that you know why Cl'ton is back in the Weyr?"

"No," Maria said, expression taking a serious turn. A look flickered across her face that N'klas knew meant she was speaking to Hillth. Her nose scrunched up.

_Furiouth?_ , N'klas asked.

_They argued about the fire lizards_ Furiouth answered, sounding confused. _Arroth's rider is drinking in his weyr with Natasha and Jameth's rider._

_Is Ph'lip dead?_ N'klas asked.

Furiouth was quiet for a long moment. _Arroth's rider believes he is, but he was alive when they left. I cannot hear him, but I could not hear him after Lolath died. His mind was closed to me_. 

N'klas nodded, focusing on Maria again. "Fire lizard?"

"Fire lizard." Maria agreed. "I thought they were myths?"

"So did I," N'klas grumbled.

"But Cl'ton has Impressed a bronze according to Romanoth and Hillth," Maria said. Her eyes narrowed. "You don't think Ph'lip ended up with one?"

"Furiouth said they argued about them, so..."

"It's possible," Maria agreed, frowning.

N'klas frowned himself as he considered this. "Why'd he have to do something so stupid?"

"Which 'he'?"

"Cl'ton. Ph'lip. Both!" N'klas sighed as he frowned. "Cl'ton shouldn't have given Ph'lip a fire lizard egg and Ph'lip… Ph'lip shouldn't be gone…"

"Cl'ton didn't know," Maria murmured. "You should go and look for Ph’lip as soon as the Conclave is over."

"For what?" N'klas asked.

"Someone is going to have to run Krosnaforda Hold and I believe that Mikhail is already dead."

N'klas blinked. "You do?"

Maria nodded. "We haven't seen him in turns, N'klas. We're the Weyrleaders, we should have seen him."

N'klas blinked as he considered and realized that Maria was right. Mikhail was probably already dead, but they needed proof. "We still need to send Illyana to verify that."

"Of course," Maria agreed. "She's the only one that will be able to find proof, along with A'tony, Bruce..."

"Send some other Stark and Xavier riders," N'klas said with a nod. "You're getting it all arranged with the queens."

Maria smiled. "Those idiotic Lord Holders always underestimate us."

"But I've learned to never do such a thing," N'klas murmured.

"Well, there's a reason that Furiouth flew Hillth," Maria replied. "And it's not just rider preference."

N'klas couldn't help but smile at those whispered words and the reminder that it wasn't just their dragons that kept them together.

*

Natasha took a deep breath before stepping into the room where all the Lord Holders, Craftmasters, and Weyrleaders had gathered. She nodded to N'klas, who had finally summoned her in. Laynia looked furious as she stepped in. Natasha met her glare with one of her own.

"Cousin," Natasha stated to her. "Or should I say niece."

There was a quiet murmur, and Laynia's eyes widened. Natasha smirked as she came to a stop in the center of the room.

"Lord Holders, Craftmasters, and Weyrleaders," Natasha said, nodding to each section of the leaders of Pern. She took a deep breath and began her story, speaking of the terror of that night at Drakov’s Hold, the death of her family, and how she'd run away.

After she finished speaking, the questions began, as others looked for any weakness in her story. She answered the questions and answered some more before she was dismissed. She took a seat to one side of the room as Pietro and Robert stepped into the room to describe the bodies that the runners had found. 

" _Holdless!!_ " Laynia yelled, banging her fist on the table. "How can you blame me for the death of Holdless?!

"I doubt that Holdless would head toward Shield Hold," Pietro retorted. "And Shield was closer."

"Maybe they were leaving Shield Hold," Laynia replied, shooting a look at Lord Ross.

Ross growled at the implication. "We don't have a holdless problem at Shield Hold."

"Enough!" N'klas yelled. "Neither of you have permission to speak. Continue Runner Pietro and Station Master Robert."

The two men continued on and then they were questioned about the bodies runners had found. The Station Master was also questioned about finding Drakov Hold. When the Lord Holders were finished, Pietro and Robert took seats next to Natasha.

"Wanda spoke first," Pietro murmured to her as he took his seat. Natasha nodded, glancing to where the Master Healer sat among the other craftmasters. She'd assumed so, which meant the Lord Holders knew about the injuries of the dead bodies and the state of Drakov Hold. She wondered if Wanda had also brought up her problems with the Healer Hold and her concerns regarding Mikhail. 

"Any more witnesses?" Ross grumbled. "This is a Hold matter and Holds are autonomous."

Natasha watched as Lord Holder Blackagar of Petrakis rolled his eyes and Lord Namor glared at Ross. She wondered how many times, he'd complained before they had started bringing in the witnesses

"Actually," Melinda said and Natasha blinked. She hadn't even realized the Archivist was sitting there taking notes. "A Lord Holder can be impeached, provided the other Lord Holders agree unanimously. I would say that Lady Holder Laynia, we have an eyewitness to the murders at Drakov Hold. Natasha is not a rider prone to exaggeration. Perhaps it's time for Lord Mikhail to be confirmed."

"Now, there's a good idea," Ross said, glaring at Laynia. "He should have been confirmed a long time ago." He looked over at N'klas. "Send your riders."

N'klas smiled. "Already done. I gave them orders to bring Arkady in as well."

There were some nods at that, because Natasha had named him as well.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ross asked.

"I assume, they're having to search whole of Krosnaforda Hold."

_B'nes comes with a man_ , Romanoth announced.

N'klas nodded. "And some of my riders are returning."

It wasn't long before there were several sets of footsteps and B'nes was allowed entry to the Conclave, along with another man and Barney. Natasha arched an eyebrow, but Barney and B'nes were pushing the reluctant man in.

"What's all this?" Ross asked, rising in his seat.

"Lord Holder Ross, I'm bringing the man that attacked me to my Weyrleader," B'nes answered with a snarling grin.

"He also killed Dimitri," Barney said.

"I knew him as Bukaharin," B'nes agreed.

Ross looked completely confused. The man stopped struggling as he realized that all Lord Holders and Craftmasters were there. His eyes landed on Laynia.

"B'nes, since you're here, why don't you tell our assembled guests what happened yesterday," N'klas said.

B'nes nodded, and he met Natasha's eyes before turning to look around the room. He informed everyone present about his abduction, though they had to gag the man while they talked. B'nes was questioned by the Lord Holders as well and then N'klas had Barney speak.

Natasha barely managed to keep a straight face, but Barney sounded so much like Cl'ton when he was nervous it was amusing. Still, he managed to get his story out and babble out answers to their questions.

Then N'klas ordered J'sper to un-gag the prisoner.

"Name. Rank. Hold." N'klas said to him.

The man glanced toward Laynia, before looking at N'klas, and then scanning the rows of Lord Holders. "Why should I say anything? What's in it for me?"

Ross sighed. "If you don't talk, we’ll leave you out for Thread. Or, you talk and you can be exiled. Do you deny attacking the bronze rider?"

"No," the prisoner replied.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Gimme a Hold and I'll tell you," the prisoner replied.

Ross sighed. "Well, then you're for Thread."

_Jarvith and the others come_ , Romanoth told her as the prisoner continued to try to bargain for a lighter sentence. Ross wasn't having it, though.

"Will you say something?!" the prisoner finally barked toward Laynia. "Defend me! I've kept that big lug docile for you!"

"Quiet, Anton!" Laynia snapped back. She stilled, before glaring at the man.

"Queen Rider, was he one of the attackers at Drakov?" Ross asked.

Natasha stood, moving to get a better look at him. "He was."

"Well, then we know his hold. Perhaps, Lady Laynia would like to share his rank," Ross replied. He looked at the Lady Holder, but she remained silent. "No? Well, it doesn't matter. Attacking a dragonrider from behind..." Ross sighed. "Attempting to kill one that has offered no insult. Death, though we could drop it to exile if you tell us why."

Anton frowned. "Laynia wanted the Queen Rider dead. She thought she was, but she wasn't. Knew about her preferred bronze rider." He pointed at Barney. "He told her that."

"I didn't know about their history when I said that," Barney said, quickly.

Ross waved him silent. "Now what's this..."

"Lord Holders," Illyana said, stepping into the room with R'dey and S'muel. A pair of Xavier riders escorting Arkady followed behind her. "It would appear my brother, Mikhail, Lord-elect of Krosnaforda Hold, has been drugged into senselessness for years."

"Well, I guess that answers Ross' question," Pietro said softly.

"You're sure of this?" Ross asked.

"Yes, Lord Ross. I left Healer Bruce and with Wingleader A'tony at Krosnaforda."

"Am I needed?" Wanda asked.

"Bruce asked that you attend as soon as you're available, but he doesn't think it's an emergency," Illyana said.

Wanda nodded. "I think I've heard enough. Let us vote on whether or not to remove Laynia and find another of her blood to run Krosnaforda Hold."

"I'm running this meeting," Ross growled.

"I called the Conclave and it's my Weyr," N'klas reminded.

Ross relented with a slight nod of his head. "But yes, let's vote."

It didn't take very long, but Natasha couldn't help but hold her breath as the votes were counted. Unanimously the Lord Holders decided to remove Lady Laynia from her position.

Natasha sighed in relief.

"Well, who else is of the blood?" Ross said, looking over at Melinda.

"We need to decide what to do with Arkady and this Anton first," N'klas pointed out. "They've been doing Lady Laynia's dirty work for years now.

"Exile 'em," Lord Holder Namor stated. The others nodded as well as well as the CraftMasters.

"I haven't had a chance to speak on my behalf!" Arkady replied.

"You've been named as the murderer of Alexi of Drakov Hold," Ross stated. "Do you deny it?"

Arkady looked over at Natasha. "No."

"Then what would you say?" Namor asked, sneering.

"I have information about the bloodline."

Laynia snorted. "Like you know my bloodline."

"Krylov, Zabo, Ivan, the three sons of Drakov, and Natalia, the daughter he fostered to his youngest son. Krylov had three children, Ivan had one son, and Zabo had two sons with his wife. All of those are dead or dragonriders now. Am I right, Archivist?"

Melinda nodded.

"Drakov's sister had a son, who had three children - Mikhail, who’s been drugged for so long he probably doesn't know the difference between a wher and a dragon. Piotr, the artist, and Illyana, the dragonrider. Did I miss anyone?"

"We can go back further," Melinda replied.

"And find more blood? Laynia was thorough. Any descendants or possible threats she killed or took as hostages."

"So there is no heir?" Zeus of Olympus Hold asked. "Well, in that case, I have a capable second son that would..."

"If either Illyana or I have children, then they can rule," Natasha stated, rising to her feet.

"And who will hold until then?" Blackagar of Atlantis Hold asked.

"I will," Arkady stated. He grinned at the uproar that it caused among the Lord Holders. Then spoke up. "Because one of Drakov's sons has a bastard and I'm the only one that knows where they are."

Natasha narrowed her eyes. 

"Pardon my crimes, make me Lord Warder, and I will provide a blood heir without having to wait for a dragonrider to produce a child."

"You cannot believe this!" Laynia yelled. "There is no bastard!"

"I don't suppose you can get her out of here," Ross said to N'klas, indicating Laynia.

"I'm not missing this," N'klas stated. "But I'm also not making a deal with a tunnel snake. I have an idea of someone for Lord Warder. He has no bloodties and I'm sure the queen riders would approve of him." He gestured toward Natasha and Illyana. "I think due to the situation, they should have a say in naming the Lord Warder."

"I think we should leave the choice of Lord Warder to the queen riders. They are the legitimate heirs," Wanda stated. "Natasha never did renounce her claim, she was forced out of her home."

"It was renounced when Impression occurred," Ross stated with a sigh. "But none of us would agree to who should hold Krosnaforda. We can always meet if neither of them provide an heir or Mikhail fails to recover."

"A vote to let the queen riders decide?" N'klas requested. 

There was a grumble, but the Lord Holders did vote. While there were a few dissenting votes, they didn't need this one to be unanimous. They just needed a majority, which they easily won.

*

Phil pushed himself up off the sand and stared at the ocean. It had happened again, he shouldn't be alive, but here he was, still breathing. He tried to remember how he'd gotten from somewhere out in the sea to back on the beach, but he couldn't remember. He remembered slipping beneath the waves, the feel of something against his hand, under his body, lifting him up.

The chittering caused him to glance up and the little queen landed on his shoulder, her tail wrapping tightly around his neck as she scolded him with angry little sounds. She hadn't liked it after his first attempt either. He'd tried to chase her off, before his second, but she'd refused to go and even tried to steer him clear of the ocean.

Reaching up to stroke the soft hide as he looked out at the ocean, feeling older than his Turns. "You should be with Cl'ton. Or you should go to find your family," Phil murmured.

The little queen chittered, tail tightening. Phil reached up to remove, but only succeeded in loosening it.

"Maybe she wants to do know how often you're going to try this?" N'klas' voice came from behind him.

Phil turned to see the Weyrleader leaning out of the little cothold. He'd removed his weyrhide jacket and shirt, leaving him in boots and weyrhide pants. "Until it's successful," Phil replied, without really thinking. He had a plan after all. It should work, he just didn't understand why it wouldn't work. He turned back around to look at the ocean, this time he noticed Furioth sprawled out further down the beach in the sand. "It should be have been successful."

"Yeah, well, something is keeping you alive," N'klas said, taking a seat next to him. "Maybe a part of you isn't ready to die."

"I swim until I have nothing left. This is the second time it's happened. How is that not being ready?" It shouldn't have happened the first time.

N'klas studied him for a long moment. "Yet, here you are…"

Phil glared at him.

"Well, there's a bit more of the Ph'lip I know." N'klas turned back to look out at the ocean. "I am glad to see that you're still alive. Cl'ton is convinced you're dead." N'klas' speech was matter of fact, but Phil could hear the slight tremor and he knew N'klas had been afraid of finding Phil dead on this beach.

"Cl'ton had no right to keep me from Lolath," Phil muttered.

"No, he didn't," N'klas agreed. "But he did and I can't say I'm mad at him for it."

Ph'lip resisted glaring at him again. "Are you going to be here long?"

N'klas shrugged, movement that Phil could see just out of the corner of his eye. The other man wasn't saying anything, just studying the ocean as Ph'lip tried to figure out what went wrong and if N'klas was right. Did a part of him want to stay alive? He flexed his hand, sore, as if he'd been holding onto something. Maybe there was some part of him that didn't want to die.

"You know," N'klas said. "Most riders, when they lose their dragons. If they die, it's usually within minutes…"

"Are you trying to tell me it's been too long?" Phil growled. "You forced me to wait too long."

N'klas arched an eyebrow. "Some Weyrleaders have theorized that it's the initial shock that helps a Rider to 'will' himself or succumb to whatever injury. Cl'ton prevented you from following that initial shock. Now, now… You know you're dragonless and that Weyrbred are more likely to follow their dragon than Holders."

"What's your point?"

N'klas met his eyes. "You're not Weyrbred, Ph'lip, you're close, but you always wanted to be Weyrbred."

"So you're saying, I'm trying to kill myself to prove I'm Weyrbred?" Phil summized.

N'klas shrugged. "Maybe. You're also as stubborn as a dray beast."

"Did you come here just to insult me?" Phil asked.

"You're angry."

"I'm not liking what you're saying!"

"Yeah, well, you agreed to two sevenday, you've got a few more days left."

"You going to stop me from swimming out there?" Phil asked, gesturing to the ocean. 

"You've ended up back here twice, so no, I'm not, because I'm fairly sure, it'll be three times if you go out there now."

Phil stood, taking a step toward the ocean. N'klas didn't flinch, but the fire lizard started chittering in his ear on the second step and also tightened its tail. He'd forgotten about her weight on his shoulder. He took a few minutes to calm her, but he couldn't get her to leave his shoulder. Phil sighed, sitting back down and attempting to ignore the amusement in N'klas eye. "Shut up."

N'klas chuckled. "Bossy little thing."

"Very," Phil agreed. He could go out there with her on his shoulder, but he couldn't risk her life. Maybe, N'klas was a part that wanted to keep on living and some instinct was kicking in to save him at the last minute. _Lolath_ , Phil reached for mentally, before remembering. It still hurt, but not as much as before, a little more bearable. He shook his head, he didn't want to think about this anymore.

Phil looked at out of the corner of his eye, taking in N'klas attempt at a casual sitting. If N'klas was here after everything there was a reason and some part of Phil wanted to know what that reason was. He was… curious? Yes, the emotion felt strange after grief/sad/anger/loss he'd been feeling. "When you'd get here?"

"You were passed out on the beach, scared me halfway _between_ thinking it was your body, but…" N'klas trailed off shaking his head. "The only thing I could see was that." N'klas pointed at the little queen. "And a pod of shipfish."

"Cl'ton liked watching them play in the evenings." Phil said it without really thinking, but the Cl'ton was forever trying to show him things, trying to find something would break though the loss.

"Well, I saw one of them do a flip, so I'm sure that Cl'ton would have enjoyed it. Brainless and flexible, they have a lot in common."

"He's not brainless." Cl'ton was intelligent, though too loyal for his own good.

"No, he's not, though I have to judge his taste in friends."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No, I'm talking about Natasha and B'nes and the mess they made."

Phil frowned, because he couldn't imagine Natasha making a mess of anything. "Since when does Natasha make messes?"

N'klas scoffed. "Well, she handed me one, but… Not really your concern, is it?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ph'lip said.

"Because you swam out there, did everything you could to die…" N'klas repeated, frowning. He met Phil's eyes. "It's my problem and I'll handle it."

"I… I could listen?" Phil offered. It wasn't like Phil had any engagements. He certainly wasn't going to attempt another swim with N'klas here. Not that swimming was getting him anywhere.

N'klas nodded. "You could. You want to?"

Phil nodded. "Sure."

"Well, it turns out that Natasha is one of those rare people that can hear all the dragons."

"Really?" Phil said, looking over at N'klas. "Huh, you don't see that too often, and it's even rarer when they're not from Krosnaforda Hold."

N'klas smirked. "Who said she wasn't?"

Phil considered this and shook his head. "She's never claimed any bloodline."

"Probably because she is Drakov's daughter, but was raised by Drakov's youngest son."

Phil's eyes narrowed. "Drakov only had three sons?"

"Turns out he had a daughter, too. Drakov had a large family, three sons with his oldest also had two sons, both of whom were younger than Laynia."

"One of Drakov's grandsons fell ill."

"Nikon and he died from that illness. Then Petrov, Krylov's youngest was set to inherit and he died after being thrown from a runner. Which left the line of succession to Drakov's second son…”

"Who died in dueling in a knife fight,” Phil finished. “So Drakov's third son…"

"Killed in a massacre, which also wiped out his entire family, except for Natasha who got away."

Phil considered the information. "Runner death, duel, didn't Drakov's second son, Zabo, didn't Zabo's son die from falling down the stairs?"

"He did." N'klas said with a nod.

Phil frowned, when it was laid out like that it looked like... "Someone was wiping out Drakov's bloodline. Laynia?" 

N'klas barked out a laugh. "By the egg, Ph'lip, you're still as sharp as ever." He chuckled softly. "Put those pieces together faster than I thought you would have."

Phil shook his head. 

"But to answer your question, everything points to Laynia organizing it all, except for maybe her brother's illness, I think. She wanted to inherit and she made sure she was the only choice. I don't think she was expecting the Lord Holders to look at Drakov's nephew and say one of his sons could inherit."

"Mikhail," Phl murmured.

"Yep."

"Well, remove Laynia, install Mikhail. How is this a mess?" Phil asked, looking at N'klas.

"Laynia has been drugging Mikhail _between_. Healers are with him now, but we're not sure if he's going to make it.

"Huh." To organize the deaths of so many people… Phil could only wonder just how many were involved. "How many people knew?"

"Not sure." N'klas sighed. "Too many for sure. Natasha will go and weed out all the ones she knows, but her information is outdated." N'klas took a deep breath. "Got any ideas for someone that I can trust to hold Krosnaforda?"

Phil frowned as he considered it. "No one comes to mind."

N'klas nodded. "Well, all you did was offer to listen. I suppose as your friend, it's my place to offer to help with your problem."

"My problem?" Phil asked.

"Why drowning?" N'klas asked.

"Thought it would be less mess, easier for everyone," Phil admitted.

N'klas looked out over the sea, the frown was back. "You really want this? To just be done? 'Cause, we could have had this conversation anytime in our lives…"

"I'm dragonless, I'm missing a part of me…" Phil said, looking down at his feet in the sand.

"You wouldn't be the first dragonless man to go on living. You could make a new life somewhere…"

"And what would I do?" Phil asked. 

N'klas looked at him and arched an eyebrow. 

Phil frowned. "Krosnaforda?"

"If you want to live…" N'klas said. "You haven't lost a beat, Ph'lip. With how fast you put together what Laynia did. I've got no doubt that you'd get that hold back together."

"Never ran a Hold before."

"At one point in your life, you never flew a dragon before…" N'klas said, softly.

"So Krosnaforda would take Lolath's place?" Phil sneered, because the very idea sounded abhorrent. 

"No," N'klas looked at him with sad brown eyes. "Nothing could take the place of Lolath. Not Cl'ton, not Arroth, not that lizard," said lizard chirped at that. "Not Krosnaforda, but it might give you a reason to stay alive for a few more Turns and maybe by then you'll have enough reasons to keep living."

"I wasn't supposed to survive Lolath's death," Phil admitted softly. "I didn't want this, I wanted to die, but…"

"Cl'ton wouldn't let you?" N'klas asked.

Ph'lip shook his head. "Not just him. I could hear Maria."

"She tried to stop you?"

"She tried to stop Cl'ton, but her voice, your weyrmate…" Ph'lip sighed. "I shouldn't be alive."

"But you are, so what are you going to do Ph'lip? Take another swim, Krosnaforda, something else?"

"What if that something else is asking you and Furiouth to drop me _between_?" Ph'lip asked.

N'klas winced, but he nodded. 

"You don't want to…"

"No, you're my best friend. We trained together. You've been my second since I was given command of a Wing. I'd love to be selfish like Cl'ton, force you to stay alive, but…" N'klas sighed. "I can't, I can't force you to live." He was quiet a moment. "That said, you tell me what you want to do and I will do everything in my power as Weyrleader of Shield Weyr, the first Weyr, to make it happen. Shards, Ph'lip, I'll put you back on the Sands if you want."

"I'm too old for that," Phil scoffed.

N'klas snorted. "You think I care? You want to be there, I'll put you there. Dragon's choice, anyway, that's what we all say."

Phil shook his head. "I don't want that."

"What if… what if I take this Krosnaforda thing and it's too hard to go on living?"

"Then you get left _between_ ," N'klas replied. "And I mourn my friend."

"How big of a mess did Laynia leave?"

"No heirs, potential bastard child from Zabo, but that came from one of her lackeys. Oh, she's been killing her holders, too."

"This sounds like something out of Hydra Hold…"

N'klas made a face. "I'll have to remind St'ven to keep an eye on Lord Strucker. This probably gave the man ideas."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, glad you remembered it."

"Sound like a lot of problems."

"Gotta keep you busy," N'klas replied, nudging him gently with an elbow. 

Phil shook his head.

"Besides, Sean's going to send Harpers down to help search for the girl. Wanda will be in and out, because the Healer's Hall is a mess… We've got help from the Crafthalls, and I know there are a number of second sons that would just love to help."

Phil frowned. "The second sons does not help and if we're going digging in records. I'd want Melinda."

"My archivist?" N'klas objected, looking at him.

"Only way I would consider it," Phil replied.

N'klas sighed. "I suppose I could let her go, if it means you'll be around to bounce problems off of."

Phil frowned. "I reserve the right to change my mind, but… I can try."

N'klas' hand landed on his shoulder. "Thank you, Ph'lip."

Phil nodded. "Phil or Phillip, I'm dragonless…"

"You could keep it," N'klas said. "Others have."

"Others aren't going to be Lord Warders," Phil pointed out. "It… Ph'lip hasn't felt right, since I woke up the first time. When I realized it joining Lolath might be harder than I expected."

N'klas nodded. "Well, I remember Phil. He was my best friend once. I'll be glad to have him around if I can't have my wing-second."

Phil felt his the corner of his mouth twitch upward. He looked down at his old salt-encrusted pants, before standing up. He hadn't realized that N'klas' hand had lingered on shoulder and was only now dropping off.

"Where are you going?" N'klas asked.

"To change. I can't take over a Hold looking like this."

"Probably a good idea." N'klas agreed. He pushed himself up, following behind Phil. "So, the little queen on your shoulder, what's her name?"

"I… I haven't named her," Phil admitted. "I wasn't planning on being around long enough, but I was kind of thinking of naming her Sky."

N'klas nodded. "She's lovely, look forward to watching her grow some."

"You'll have Cl'ton's bronze to watch," Phil pointed out, glancing back at him.

"Sure, If I go to Stark Weyr." 

Phil paused, turning to look at him. "Stark? Did you kick him out?"

"No, St'ven offered B'nes the Weyrlingmaster position. He took Natasha and Cl'ton with him. Cl'ton will be in St'ven's wing," N'klas explained. "Cl'ton asked. I couldn't force him to stay at Shield, no more than I could force you to stay alive."

"You could have given him another option…"

"We weren't sure, you were still alive, Phil. Cl'ton is convinced you're dead," N'klas stated, looking straight into Phil's eyes.

"Are you going to tell him I'm not?" Phil asked.

N'klas sighed. "Maybe after you've settled into Krosnaforda. I'd hate to have to tell him that you're dead after giving him hope."

"Arroth…"

"Furiouth can't hear you, I'm guessing Arroth and any other dragon can't either." 

Phil nodded. He was grateful, he didn't want to hear any other dragon's voice beside Lolath and… Phil forced his mind away from that line of of thought. He was going to try to help N'klas, maybe it wouldn't be too horrible?

*

N'klas waited until Ph'lip, Phil now that he was dragonless, was in the cabin before letting out the tension he'd been hiding and flopping back in the sand.

_That went better than expected_ , Furiouth noted.

"Much better," N'klas agreed. "So much better."

_Should I let Hilth and Maria know?_

"Please, but don't tell Arroth. I'll deliver that news to Cl'ton myself."

_I will let Hilth know that as well_ Furiouth promised. _They are happy at the news, and have gone to prepare the woman Phil requested._

"Good." N'klas nodded. He knew Furiouth meant Melinda, but so many dragons either couldn't or wouldn't name very many other people, especially non-riders.

This was a better outcome than he hoped for. He would never admit to Phil that he'd sent them on this ridiculous vacation as a delaying tactic. He knew Phil liked to be busy, but the Weyr would be too painful. There had to be something a Hall or Hold that needed someone like Phil to help out. Then Natasha and B'nes had created this mess and he knew that Natasha would approve of Phil as Lord Warder and Illyana would probably agree. It was perfect for Phil. It would keep him busy, it would give him a purpose, and it would give him time to heal. In time, Phil might return to a Weyr, though that would probably depend on whether or not Phil could repair his relationship with Cl'ton.

N'klas snorted a laugh at the idea of them not working it out. So long as Phil apologized, then Cl'ton would likely forgive him.


	7. Chapter Six: Lord Warder

After a search through his things, Phil found that he had nothing to wear to take control of Krosnaforda Hold. N'klas had laughed heartily when Phil told him of the problem and had promised a quick trip to the Weaver Crafthall. Phil had agreed. They came out over Cameron Hold, Furiouth gliding toward the crafthall. They landed outside the crafthall and Master Janet stepped out.

"N'klas!" Janet greeted with a wave and a smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon after the Conclave."

"Janet," N'klas dropped down. "I'm afraid the new Lord Warder of Krosnaforda is need of some better clothing."

Janet looked around N'klas to smile at Phil. "Ph'lip."

"Phil, please," Phil requested, holding up a hand.

Janet nodded, darting path and going up to kiss his cheek. "I'm happy to hear that you're accepting the position and I'm sorry about…" Her eyes widened as she looked past Phil to N'klas. "Well, I, I'm sure you'll ensure Krosnaforda Hold is back to its former glory."

Phil glanced back at N'klas, but the other man regarded him. Far too innocent, he'd probably done something to cut Janet off. Phil supposed he should be grateful, because he didn't want to talk about it, not with a non-rider.

"Thank you," Phil murmured as Janet slipped her arm in his.

"Now, come along, we'll find you something to wear for your arrival and some work clothes." She hauled him forward into the crafthall. Phil had no choice but to follow. He could, and did, choose to ignore N'klas' laughing face, however.

Janet hauled him inside. "You know, Lord Henry's first wife was a distant relation."

"No, I didn’t," Phil answered. "I'm having someone look into the lineage, but Lord Henry only had one child with his late wife, correct?"

Janet nodded. "Yes, a daughter, Nadia. She's the heir presumptive for Cameron Hold." 

Phil glanced down to catch Janet pressing her lips together. Phil didn't question it, but he did wonder if the rumors about Lord Henry and the Masterweaver were true, including the rumor about bastards appearing nine months after a fight between the Lord and the Master.

"I believe I've met Nadia a few times," Phil remarked. "Intelligent young woman."

"Completely. I do hope the Lord Holders will confirm them and not look elsewhere."

"Are there any viable alternatives?" Phil remarked.

"Oh, there are always bastards when it comes to a Lord," Janet remarked. Her hand fluttered to her stomach, absently. She smiled as she looked up at him. "But we're not here for that. We're here to find you some clothes and take some measurements for better ones."

"That's not..." Phil started.

"Nonsense, a Lord Holder must look like a Lord Holder, especially if they're a Lord Warder."

"Listen to the Master," N'klas stated from behind him. "She knows what she's doing."

Phil glanced behind him and saw that N'klas had taken a seat. One of the apprentices appeared with fruit and a jug of water, which N'klas accepted.

In truth, Phil had hoped that Master Janet would have a few items that he could use and not worry about it. He’d thought it would be over and done quickly, but he was wrong. Janet was intent on ensuring that he would have clothing befitting a Lord Holder. Phil was already longing for the days where he could have just worn weyrhide.

"You might want to put in extra padding onto one of the shoulders," N'klas noted as Janet worked.

Janet paused, looking over at him. "Why?"

"Phil impressed a fire lizard," N'klas reported.

Janet's eyebrow rose slightly. "Right."

"I rather wonder where she is," Phil said.

"With Furiouth," N'klas answered. "Figured she'd be in the way."

"Well, probably," Phil reluctantly admitted as Janet got to her measuring. 

"I'll have to make a few outfits and send them on to you," Janet said softly as she completed the measuring. "But I should have a few things that you can take with you."

Phil nodded. "I'm sure what you have on hand is more than enough."

"Please," Janet scoffed. "You have a new title, you need some clothes. Dragonriders do not dress like Lord Holders." With that she turned and headed into the back of her Hall.

Phil looked over at N'klas. N'klas smirked at him. "She's right, you know that."

Phil sighed. "I should never have agreed to this."

"But you did, and I'm not going to let you back out now. We just need to find another heir for Krosnaforda Hold," N'klas replied.

"And the healers aren't sure about Mikhail's recovery."

N'klas shook his head. "They aren't. And don’t forget that Arkady made claims of a secret bastard."

Phil snorted. "That seem unlikely."

"It does, he wants to be made Lord Warder for his bastard."

Phil considered that for a long moment. "Why not let him?"

"He'd make me swear on my dragon," N'klas pointed out. "He's not a stupid man."

"Well..." Phil considered. "Either Melinda or I could swear it, instead. She'd be happy to swear on her non-existent dragon?"

N'klas laughed. "Now, there's an idea."

Phil smiled at his friend. "Have you set him on?"

"Not yet," N'klas murmured, nodding to himself. His eyes took on a far away look and Phil knew he was speaking with Furiouth. Phil looked away, not wanting to reminder of what he once had. N'klas had been smart, sending him a Hold. Not like a Weyr, where he would be remind of his loss daily, no, Phil couldn't stay in a Weyr. In a Hold, there would be one dragonrider, the watch dragon, who'd be easy enough to avoid and the occasional sweeprider. 

N'klas also given Phil a problem since Arkady's word wasn't to be trusted, but maybe they could find something that would back his claim.

*

Mary listened to the hushed murmurs of the other drudges. Lady Laynia had left the Hold for a Conclave at the Weyr and soon after dragonriders had filled courtyard. Arkady had tried to hold off the dragonriders, but Lord Mikhail's own sister had demanded to see him. She'd been backed by other riders, wingleaders from Shield, Stark, and Xavier. It had apparently been quite the scene, but Mary hadn’t seen.

She'd been outside, emptying the ash buckets when Anton had been plucked from the fireheights by one of the bronze dragons. She'd been amazed as she watched the dragon gently drop down. Mary smirked at the sight, because Anton had been one to avoid. Mary didn't mention what she'd seen, but others had seen it and were telling the rest of the Hold. She didn't care to draw attention to herself.

"They've taken Arkady!" Avery came in yelling.

"What?" the head cook, Richard, said, turning to look at the drudge.

"They've taken Arkady to the Weyr to press charges!" Avery explained. "And Lord.. Lord Mikhail..."

"Lord Mikhail is out, Lord Arkady said so," Richard stated, going back to his work.

"No, he's in Anton's suite of rooms as I've always said he was." Mary nodded to herself. The cook refused to believe that Mikhail was anywhere other than where Lady Laynia or Arkady claimed he was. "They have a Healer from the Weyr looking in on him," the drudge said.

"And what will they do? Lady Laynia is Lord Holder here," Richard scoffed.

"They said something about 'em-peech-meat'," Avery argued.

Mary frowned.

"What is 'peech meat'?" Richard asked. A quick look and Mary saw the cook's nose crinkle. "Well, if they want that, they better tell me themselves."

Mary smiled to herself. If the dragonriders and the other Lord Holders were doing something about Lady Laynia and her men along with Lord Mikhail, would they notice a missing drudge?

Mary glanced around the room. The drudges and the cooks were talking to each other, and she could easily slip out of the kitchen and flee. She could get away from Arkady's watchful eyes, become Holdless even. She didn't know what the other man wanted, what he was waiting for, but she didn't want to be here when he decided that he was done waiting.

She considered her options before nodding to herself. It was certainly time to get away. She'd need a bit of food and the clothes that were supposed to be her own. She didn't have a craft, but maybe she could get a job as a drudge in another hold.

While the others were talking and discussing the dragonriders and not paying attention, Mary glanced around. There was loaves of bread left from breakfast, and she watched the group, making sure that they were focused on another before grabbing a loaf. A round of cheese was her next goal, which she also managed to grab. Then she slipped out of the kitchen.

She didn't have a room, but rather a small cubicle off the kitchen where there she kept a few spare clothes. She bundled the clothes, food, and the blanket from her bed together as quick as she could. She stepped into the hallway and spotted a pair of dragonriders entering the kitchen.

Mary took a deep breath and walked down the hall as if she had a reason to be there. She reminded herself that Lady Laynia, Arkady, and Anton were not in the hold. She passed by another set of dragonriders. She hesitated and debated where to go. She could take the fireheights or she could head down the main roadway. She'd be spotted easier on the road, but she would have more reason to be there. She'd less likely to be seen on the fireheights, but she didn't have a reason to be there. 

Mary bit her lip as she considered before remembering that the dragons often perched on the fireheights. The roadway, she'd have to risk it. She took a deep breath and headed that way.

No more Mary Sue.

*

They came out over Krosnaforda Hold just over the causeway that would lead into the Hold in the early morning light with sun behind them. Phil studied the Hold as Furiouth hovered there for a moment. Everything was in proper order, there was no excess of grass or plantlife on the Hold itself, but then the Weyr had never had a reason to complain about Laynia. Perhaps it had been how she'd hid her past so well. By being courteous and polite to her equals, making all think that they were her friends, so that they would never see the dagger that was posed to strike should they ever step out of line.

Phil took a deep breath and perhaps N'klas sensed his friend was ready to land or perhaps he'd finished looking over Krosnaforda. Regardless, Furiouth backwinged to land in the courtyard as lightly as a dragon half his size. Phil slipped off Furiouth to find Master Healer Wanda and Master Harper Sean exiting the hold. Melinda landed beside him a moment later with N'klas a moment after that.

"Weyrleader," Sean greeted. "Did you bring the new Lord Warder?"

"I did," N'klas agreed. "I believe you know Phil." N'klas indicated Phil, who nodded to the Lord Warder.

MasterHarper Sean stepped backwards while Wanda moved past him, her arms opened and Phil step into her hug.

"I'm sorry for you loss," Wanda murmured. She pulled back. "But you... you are an excellent choice for this." She offered a smile. "I'm glad that N'klas was able to locate you."

"I was exactly where he left me," Phil admitted, not mentioning his attempts to join Lolath.

"I'm glad." Wanda squeezed his hand and stepped fully back.

"I'll need a report on Lord Mikhail," Phil requested. "He is the legitimate heir."

"Arkady still hasn't talked?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, Arkady gave us a name of the someone, but whether it's his bastard. I don't know. How can we trust the man?" Phil asked. "It's why I brought Melinda. She'll find something."

Wanda nodded. "Melinda."

"Master Healer," Melinda said, nodding. Her eyes landed on Sean. "Master Harper."

"Harper Melinda," Sean murmured. "I suppose I won't need to assign another Harper here."

"I'm an archivist," Melinda replied. "You'll still need a Harper to teach the kids."

Sean nodded. Phil headed up the stairs past the Harper, aware of the other man's scrutiny. 

"A word with you Weyrleader," Sean murmured as N'klas climbed up behind Phil. 

N'klas nodded, pausing next to the Master Harper.

There was a brief pause as Phil's group moved away, but the Master Harper spoke before Phil was out of earshot. "Are you sure having a dragonless man is wise?"

Phil almost misstepped, but he managed to hide it. He knew that there were going to be some concerns about his qualifications and his abilities, especially with Lolath barely gone. He just hadn't figured on the Master Harper being so tactless. Still, Phil had at least managed to get the information regarding Zabo's child from Arkady. He glanced at Melinda and offered her a hesitant smile before looking at Wanda.

"So what's the situation?" Phil asked.

"The Craft Masters are cleaning their halls and putting new masters and journeymen in place. I don't trust any of the Healers here."

Phil nodded. That was what N'klas had described. Laynia had bought the loyalties of her craftmasters. "How's Mikhail?"

Wanda fell silent. "Not for the hallway."

Phil glanced at her, catching her serious expression.

"I've got two young healers who are both more than qualified to be masters that I'm planning on assigning here."

"Two?" Melinda asked.

"Either could be a Hold Healer anywhere, except for their age. They both need experience, so I'm sending them here to get some. They work well together."

"Is there age a problem?" Phil asked.

"Some Lord Holders think a proper healer needs to be a certain age, but they're both smart, Phil. So smart. It's not like I'll be far..."

Phil nodded. "I'm sure they'll be great. Where are they?"

"With Bruce," Wanda answered. 

"You'll make sure Sean assigns another Harper?" Melinda asked.

Wanda nodded. "He had a young Harper just walk the tables for his mastery, which he was planning on sending. Harper Trip is a fine young man."

"And don't forget about me," a familiar voice said.

Phil smiled as he stepped forward to greet the newcomer. "I didn't think Jane's father would let you go anywhere." He offered her his hand.

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't have tried to marry me off to... yeah, all of his sons." Darcy replied, tugging Phil into a hug. "Frigga and L'thor thought you might want someone that knows what they're doing."

"Thank you, Lady Darcy."

"Just Darcy, Lord Phil."

"Phil to you as well."

Phil introduced Darcy to Wanda and Melinda, and then Darcy led them into Laynia's office. Wanda and Darcy took two of the seats, while Melinda roamed along the edges, poking into cubicles along the wall to look at the hides. Phil leaned against the edge of the desk, too nervous to sit down.

"I'm glad you're here, Darcy, I should have asked for you," Phil said as he looked over the room.

Darcy smiled at him. "When Frigga and L'thor asked me, I couldn't say no. Well, I could, but I think I would have had to marry Jane's youngest brother just so the Hold could stay in the family." She sighed, before smiling slowly. "Actually, I came in with a new Smith - Mackenzie. Big guy, lots of sexy muscles."

Phil rolled his eyes, but couldn't resist asking, "Does he compare to L'thor?"

"I don't think anyone can compare to L'thor," Melinda said, peering over a hide.

Darcy tilted her head back to smile at Melinda. "At least, not according to Jane," she agreed.

Phil chuckled at their antics. "We'll probably have a new beastmaster and masterfarmer before too long as well. It seems like everyone who was here under Laynia is changing?"

Wanda nodded in agreement. "The Healer Hall will need to close. At least until Jemma and Leo know they can handle patients as well as teaching, which they should be able to, but..."

"They're young."

"And need experience. This place hasn't been teaching proper healers for a long time. It can close for a bit."

"That's fine, Wanda," Phil agreed. "What about Mikhail?"

"Not well," Wanda stated. "And the drug that he was dosed with…" She looked away. "I'm not sure if he'll ever recover, Phil." She looked back at him. "It's part of the reason I'm assigning Jemma and Leo. One can see to the Hold and the other to Mikhail, when they get frustrated they can switch. They bounce ideas off of each other so easily, it's like… They're like twins. They're Mikhail's best chance of recovery."

Phil nodded. "But it's slim, so we need to find out if there is any truth to Arkady claiming that Zabo had a bastard."

"Too bad he won't talk," Wanda muttered.

"He had a daughter. Mary Sue, she’s a drudge in the kitchen here," Melinda replied.

Wanda and Darcy's eyes widened. "You got him to talk?"

Melinda nodded with a slight smirk. "Swore on a non-existent dragon. There's a reason I don't wear harper blues anymore."

"Then we should go find her," Wanda said, moving to get back up.

"We will," Phil said, holding up his hand. "When I tour the Hold. We don't want to scare the poor girl. I'm sure everything is in an uproar. We'll need to make it clear that while Laynia is no longer Lord Warder, things will progress and become better."

Wanda nodded.

"’Course it will." Darcy replied. "You're here, and everything I've heard says that you practically ran Shield Weyr whenever N'klas was busy or sick."

"I was in charge of a fighting wing and making sure dragons and their riders were healthy enough to fight Thread. It's a lot different to running a Hold."

"Well, now you just have people that need to be healthy enough to man ground crews," Darcy pointed out.

Phil stared at her for a moment, and a quick glance at Melinda revealed her eyes dancing with delight. He sighed. "I can see I'm not going to win this one, which I suppose is a good thing, since I already accepted the position."

"You did," Melinda agreed. "Just like I agreed to come with you."

Phil nodded. "Alright, let's start figuring out what needs to be done here. I need to notify the Holders that I'm in charge, and take a tour of the Hold and meet the staff. I'd like to meet with the Crafters as well."

"I can write something up for the Holders," Darcy offered. "Send out some runners to deliver the messages?"

Phil nodded. "Is your brother around?" he asked Wanda.

"He's at the Station helping Elena," Wanda answered. "He'll be happy to run them."

Phil nodded.

"I can get the Crafters together," Wanda offered. "One of them should know someone that can give you a tour."

"Excellent. Melinda, I assume you'll want to get started on your research?"

"Probably for the best," Melinda agreed. "We need more proof of Mary Sue’s parentage than a lying murderer."

Someone knocked on the door and Darcy jumped up to answer it. "Weyrleader, Masterharper," she greeted when she saw who it was.

"We're looking for Phil," N'klas said. Phil could hear the smile in his voice at the sight of Darcy. She pulled the door open and N'klas surveyed the room. "Getting everything the way you want it?"

Phil nodded. "Pretty much. Don't suppose either one of you is willing to give me a tour?"

"The Master Harper and I would be happy to do that," N'klas answered over the Master Harper's objections.

Phil pushed off the desk to join them. Melinda was already searching Laynia's records and possibly Drakov's judging by her look at some of their hides.

*

Cl'ton was thankful that he didn't have much stuff to pack and bring to Stark Weyr. It also meant that he didn't have much stuff to unpack as well. There were a few things like the bow he'd kept for years, and the belt Natasha had bought him, which was now worn so much that Cl'ton thought if he wore it again, it would break. There was also the rings that Ph'lip has given him after he'd caught Cl'ton eyeing them at a Gather. They were all small mementos, easily packed and unpacked into his weyr.

The same was true for B'nes and Natasha. They'd packed after the Conclave and had arrived at Stark Weyr late, but three weyrs had already been prepared for them. St'ven and Pepper had greeted them officially and A'tony had been the unofficial greeter. They'd gone to bed and Cl'ton had laid in his bed for hours before falling asleep. The combination of new weyr and lack of Ph'lip bothering him more than he cared to admit.

He got up with sun and went in search of some _klah_ from the Lower Caverns and meat to feed Lucky. He managed to get both and feed the fire lizard while he sipped his _klah_ , trying to wake himself fully. He didn't even realize that St'ven was sitting across from until the other man had already sat down.

"Didn't expect to see you up so early," St'ven noted.

"Didn't sleep well," Cl'ton admitted.

St'ven nodded. "New weyr or the lack of a familiar body?"

"Both."

St'ven reached over to rest his hand over Cl'ton's. "I wish I could say it gets better, but… I still miss Peggy."

"Even with two other weyrmates?"

St'ven shrugged. "They're not her and I wouldn't ask that of them. They're different and together… They make me happy. One day, you might find someone else that will make you happy."

"Maybe," Cl'ton murmured.

"But it probably doesn't feel like it right now," St'ven added. 

Cl'ton nodded his agreement as they fell silent.

"So, Cl'ton, rider of green Arroth…"

"Well, that's awfully formal and not at all filling me with dread."

"Quiet, I'm being official."

Cl'ton arched an eyebrow. "Officially scary."

St'ven sighed. "I'm asking you to join my wing. I could use a green rider with your talents."

"You know, just because you want B'nes here as Weyrlingmaster doesn't mean you have to put me in your wing?"

"I know, but Cl'ton, you helped me when I needed to hide, you were one of my first friends here. I'd be honored to fight beside you."

Cl'ton smiled slowly. "Yeah, I think I can do that.."

"Good," St'ven agreed. "Do you know S'muel? Or T'toro?"

Cl'ton shook his head.

"They're my wing-seconds. S'muel is a good friend. I'm sure you'll like him."

Cl'ton felt his eyes narrow slightly as he tried to determine whether or not St'ven was trying to introduce him to a potential weyrmate. St'ven continued speaking about S'muel and his other wing second and then more about other members of his wing. Cl'ton realized that St'ven was just trying to make sure that Cl'ton fit in. A point made clear when two women set their plates next Cl'ton and took seats.

"Ah, Sharon, Bernie, this Cl'ton. He's just agreed to join our wing. Cl'ton, this is Sharon and Bernie, two of our other green riders."

"Finally getting another green rider," Sharon said with an easy smile. She looked at St'ven and pointed her finger at him. "You need more of those."

St'ven shook his head. "Well, let us hope that Gwyneth lays some more greens."

Bernie sighed. "We need experienced riders. You're Weyrleader."

"Half the time at least," Cl'ton teased.

The women stiffened next to him. Sharon hesitated before shooting a glare at Cl'ton. "We don't have a problem with you and A'tony sharing the leadership…

"Whoa, no offense meant to St'ven," Cl'ton interjected, sensing that was the reason for the glare. "He shares with A'tony, though. I was only joking."

"I knew you were," St'ven agreed with a nod. "Sharon and Bernie aren't used to you, though, and they've had less than favorable interactions with the Holders."

"Lord Simon especially," Bernie agreed with a sigh. "He forgets that not only am I rider, but harper trained and I can recite the laws of our land far better than he can."

Cl'ton smiled at that as he nodded. "There's very few Lord Holders that understand us."

"And there are a few in the Weyrs that don't like the change in Weyrleadership," Sharon added. "Which leads to where I was going with what I was saying. Rogeth is the top bronze and while that's the case, we feel that…"

"You'll get a better response from the other Weyrleaders if you come to them as their peer now than if you wait," Bernie finished.

Cl'ton snorted. "N'klas won't care, one way or the other, but every wing needs greens. He might send a few to see if they fit, but he'll want them back if they don't."

Cl'ton realized all three of them were looking at him. 

"What? It's true."

"Even though I managed to get B'nes, Natasha, and you over here?" St'ven asked with a small grin.

Cl'ton shrugged. "He understands my reasons. B'nes… Well, B'nes, I'm sure he'll be as happy as he can be without fighting Thread. There's nothing wrong with Jameth and B’nes and Natasha are weyrmates."

St'ven hummed. "Yeah, we'll have to see about what we can do about B'nes and fighting Thread."

Cl'ton arched an eyebrow. "He can't move that arm well enough to catch firestone sacks midair."

"Why does he have to?" St'ven asked. "Rogeth and I know how much firestone to last a Fall. Why can't B'nes do the same? He'll meet with Bruce and we'll see what our Healer says."

Cl'ton glanced at the two ladies. It was Sharon who looked back at him. "I think St'ven plans to fill half this wing with relatives from the old days. The question is, which one do you fall on?"

"New days," Cl'ton answered. "But the oldest of the new days. I was one that found Rogeth and him several hiding places."

Bernie nodded. "Then you'll be on my half of the Wing. Sharon is Peggy's grandneice."

Cl'ton's felt his eyes widen as he glanced between Sharon and St'ven. "Seriously?"

St'ven nodded. "Thought I was seeing things until she took the helmet off and let the blond hair out."

"T'toro is also a relative. I think B'nes is the last one he needs to be added to the wing."

"Don't get B'nes' hopes up," Cl'ton pleaded, looking at St'ven.

St'ven nodded. "I won't, but I want the three of you to just check in with Bruce, please?"

Cl'ton considered it, before nodding. "I'll see what I can do about that."

"Thanks," St'ven said, offering a small smile. 

"Do Pepper and A'tony know about this plan of yours?" Cl'ton asked, curious.

St'ven nodded.

"Most of his ideas go through A'tony and Pepper," Sharon answered as Bernie nodded.

"The three of them tend to bounce ideas off of one another," Bernie added.

Cl'ton smiled at the group. A few hours in and this was looking encouraging. He missed Ph'lip, but things were going well so far.

*

Phil made eye contact with all of the staff, attempting to memorize names and faces. N'klas and Sean stood back as the head chef, Richard, introduced his staff. They finished and Phil glanced back at the N'klas, who shook his head.

"Is this enough staff?" Phil asked, trying not to indicate that he knew one was missing.

"Of course it is, Lord Warder," Richard stated.

Phil considered, glancing at the staff. He noted one of the drudges, Linda, was shifting and frowning a bit.

"Linda, Is there something the matter?" Phil asked her. "Speak up."

"I… I…" Linda started, but she was glared silent by Richard.

"Something is going on," Phil noted. "I do remember Arkady mentioning a Mary Ann."

"Sue," another drudge, Avery, stated.

Phil turned to look at her. "Mary Sue?"

Avery nodded.

"I don't recall a Mary Sue," Phil said, glancing down the line again. He looked at Richard. "Did I miss a name?"

"No, sir," Richard answered.

"Then where is Mary Sue?" Phil asked.

Richard hesitated. "She left."

"Left?" Phil asked arching an eyebrow.

Richard nodded. 

"Where did she go?" Phil asked. "I'd like to ensure she made it there safely with all those that we've casted out of the Hold."

"I… I don't recall," Richard answered.

Phil frowned. "You don't recall? How could you forget someone leaving? Did the Lady Laynia wish harm upon her?"

"You don't think the Lady Laynia did something to her? Being Arkady's bastard?" Avery asked.

Linda snorted. "Those two look nothing alike. They ain't related. He wanted something from that girl, though."

"He hovered," Avery pointed out. "Took too much of an interest in her."

The two were a pair of gossips, Phil realized and he listened as they argued about Mary Sue's parents. Phil glanced back at N'klas, who nodded once. Another search then, this time for a missing drudge. Phil frowned. Avery had some good points for Arkady being the girl's father, but everything she was saying also made sense if she was a secret heir. Phil turned his attention to Richard. "Did Laynia order you to harm this girl?"

"No, she was here when Lady Laynia left," Richard stated. "The dragonriders were already here when she disappeared."

"She wasn't happy," Linda commented. "Thought she could do better for herself out there." Linda sniffed. "Holdless."

"Can't do enough work to guarantee safety from Thread," Avery added. "Nasty stuff."

Phil kept a straight face and eyed Richard, but the man was nodding. None of the staff seemed to be living well and drudges certainly deserved to be compensated. That change would certainly take some time to make, but Phil would make it.

"I think I'm done with the my inspection of the kitchen," Phil said. "Darcy will be my new Steward."

"Will I go to her for meal planning?" Richard asked.

"Please. I'll make sure she knows that you will go to her," Phil promised, before turning to leave. Once outside of the kitchen, Phil arched an eyebrow toward N'klas.

"They're looking, but it’s been over a day and she was motivated," N'klas pointed out. "Plus she could have gone in any direction."

"You really think she is…?" Sean asked.

Phil shrugged. "I don't know, but can we risk it?"

Sean was quiet a moment before shaking his head. "We don't dare."

That was exactly how Phil felt about the situation. He knew without speaking to him that N'klas felt the same way as Phil did.

*

Melinda was used to being left alone and frankly she liked it that way. The records were interesting, especially back when she was at Shield Weyr, but this search that Phil had given her was the most interesting of projects she'd come across. A part of her wondered if it was even possible for her to find proof of this girl's lineage. Even if Zabo had a bastard, how would they know it was the same girl, and that Arkady hadn't killed Zabo's child and replaced her with another? 

She wanted to ask Sean those questions, but the Master Harper had aged far more than his years. He'd been sick, she remembered, but he looked as if he hadn't fully recovered. Not with Ross and Pern demanding his attention. She wondered who would be the next Master Harper and if Sean would think to tell them about his Harpers that weren't Harpers. 

Melinda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't her concern, at least not anymore. She'd left that life behind her. After meeting A'drew and after Drakov Hold, she'd needed to move on and not even be a Harper in any sense of the word. Sean hadn't understood, but she never expected him to. He'd read and listened to her reports about Drakov, but he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. He'd broken his leg that year and couldn't make the trip. She had, and she'd seen the blood of the children and their empty eyes.

Natasha's red hair had reminded her of Drakov. Melinda could still see Alexi's shock of red hair. He'd taken after his sister.

Now it was time to put that mystery to rest. Laynia had been responsible. Laynia had ordered the hold to be killed. Those that committed the crime had been punished, but a part of Melinda, thought that island exile was too good for them. In a way, her life had come full circle. 

Melinda turned back to the hide. She recognized Drakov's handwriting and skimmed it, looking for any clues about what his children were up to.

The door opening caused her to glance up as Phil entered, the little fire lizard perched on his shoulder. It chirped at her, wrapping it's tail around Phil's neck. Phil smiled when he saw her. It wasn't quite the same as before Lolath had gone _between_ , but it was brighter. "Any luck?"

Melinda shook her head. "It might be impossible."

Phil sighed. "It might be. I don't suppose there's a birthmark that all of Drakov's line has?"

Melinda snorted. "You'd have to ask Natasha about that one."

"The girl Arkady named has run off," Phil added. 

"To where?"

Phil shrugged. "Someplace that isn't here. Arkady's been watching over her. Some of the other drudges think she's actually Arkady's bastard."

"We'll have to find the girl to know," Melinda pointed out.

Phil nodded. "I know. We've got riders out searching for her." Melinda gave Phil a look, who sighed. "I know it's not ideal, but what else can we do? She may be scared, but dragonriders are supposed to be safe." He paused. "You really think this is impossible?"

"Even if we do find proof that Zabo or anyone else knew about her, how do we know they weren't switched Arkady or someone else when she was young?" Melinda said.

Phil considered that for a long moment. "We don't, except…" He sighed. "Except a trust that Arkady and the girl aren't lying. At least not about this."

"Arkady had every reason to lie," Melinda reminded him.

Phil nodded in agreement. He paused, turning to look at her. "Could you fake proof?"

Melinda considered. "You mean like an old hide made to look like Drakov and Zabo knew about the girl?"

Phil offered a hesitant smile.

"I could."

"We'll call that option D."

"What's A through C?"

"A - Mikhail recovers completely, B - Mikhail recovers enough to at least mentally consent and marry the two…"

"Good way to resolve the bloodline," Melinda agreed. "But we need the girl."

"Yep. C - just Mary Sue inherits with proof you find."

"Not great options."

Phil shook his head. "Nope, but it's all we have for now. Well that, and a combination of the other two."

Melinda nodded. "I'm sure someone will find her."

"Let's hope so," Phil agreed, moving to look out the window. "Let's hope so."

Melinda turned back to the hide she was studying. She'd find something, she decided. One way or the other. She didn't want Krosnaforda Hold to become another bloodbath brought on by second sons of the other Lord Holders. That couldn't be allowed to happen.

*

Mary Sue sat against a tree. Two rough nights in the wild and she was increasingly aware that she really wasn't cut out for this. She was too used to living in a Hold. Maybe she should have tried to bring someone along with her, but she hadn't had time. She hadn't dare to wait any longer.

She glanced up when she heard the sound of runner beasts. She straightened, wishing she had something better than a knife.

"Hello," a male voice called from behind her. "I can see your fire, I know there's someone here unless you left the fire unattended, which is... dangerous."

Mary Sue peered around the tree to see a dark haired man looking in her direction. She quickly ducked behind the tree again, recognizing him as one of the Hold guards.

"I don't mean you any harm," the man said. "I'm from Krosnaforda Hold. I think you are too."

She had two options run or try to hide and she had a feeling that he had already spotted her.

"Lady Laynia has been exiled by the other Lord Holders," the man called out. "Along with numerous others."

Mary felt her eyes widen and she turned to peer around the tree at him again.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Who else was exiled?" she asked.

"Arkady, Anton, a few others," the man answered.

"How do I know I can believe you?"

The man shrugged. "I don't have any way to prove what I said. I can hardly believe it myself."

"What about Lord Mikhail?"

"Laynia had him poisoned. The Master Healer is at the Hold now, along with three other healers from the main healer hall."

"Well that's because the healer hall at Krosnaforda Hold is full of tunnel snakes."

The man nodded in agreement. "True. There's a new harper, a new steward, a new Lord Warder, too."

"Who is the Warder?"

"A dragonless man from Shield Weyr. Philip, I think," the man answered, looking unsure. "Weyrleader N’klas is at the Hold now. They're looking for a missing drudge." He pointed upward.

Mary Sue looked up and she did remember seeing a few extra dragons.

"If you don't trust me, get to a clearing and wave one down, they'll tell you."

Mary Sue nodded. "I think I'd prefer to do it that way."

The man smiled at her. "If that's what you want. I'll head back to Krosnaforda."

"I'll remember you," Mary Sue promised.

The man nodded and turned the runner around, heading back the way he came. Mary Sue watched him for a long moment before gathering her things. There was an outcropping that had a clear shot of the sky. She sat there, looking at the sky as she debated what to do.

Looking at the sky, Mary Sue debated whether or not she was crazy for doing this. She supposed it didn't matter. It wasn't long before a brown dragon flew over head before turning on the wing and starting to drift down.

She moved to the edge of the clearing, watching him. When the dragon landed, he kicked up dust and Mary Sue looked away.

"Mary Sue?" the rider called to her.

"Yes?" she asked, surprised.

The rider grinned and she watched as he slipped off the dragon. He jogged over to her, removing goggles and helmet. "Shield Weyr has been looking for you."

"Why?" Mary Sue asked.

"Arkady named you for something and we want to speak to you about it."

"I had nothing to do with him," Mary Sue stated, though she'd dreamt of him pulling her away from a woman, her mother maybe? At least a bloody version of what she pictured as her mother.

"It's nothing bad, Lord Warder Philip wishes to speak to you," the brown rider said.

"Who?"

"Lady Laynia, Arkady, and Anton have been exiled. Phil is Lord Warder in her place." The brown rider extended his hand. "Will you come with me?"

Mary Sue considered her options before nodding and taking his hand. "Alright."

"I'm J'sper, and that's Sitweth,” he said, gesturing to his dragon. “Have you ever ridden on a dragon?"

"I'm a drudge, so no," Mary Sue replied, shaking her head.

"Alright, I'm going to climb up, and you use his foreleg to step up in front of me. You can't hurt him." J'sper patted Sitweth's leg. "Hide is tough."

Mary Sue watched the rider climb up before attempting to follow after him. He caught her hand and helped her climb up onto the dragon. Then he strapped her in.

"Now, he's going to jump up and it'll push you, but the straps will hold. He hasn't dropped me yet. You might want to close your eyes."

Mary Sue nodded. "Then _between_?"

"Yes, it'll be cold, very cold, and you won't be able to feel Sitwellth beneath you, but it'll be short, not longer than a man can cough three times." He paused. "Ready?"

"You'll tell me before we go _between_?"

"I will," J'sper promised.

"Then I'm ready."

The words were barely out of her mouth when Sitweth sprang up into the air. She clutched at the ridges of the dragon's neck, hoping not to fall off.

"We're going _between_ ," J'sper warned.

She had just nodded when they had slipped _between_. It was colder than anything she'd felt before. She couldn't feel Sitweth underneath her or J'sper behind her, but as J'sper said, it didn't last long. They came out over Krosnaforda Hold. Sitweth drifted to land in the courtyard. J’sper helped her down and then followed. "C'mon, I will introduce you to Phil."

Mary Sue nodded, wondering if this was a good idea at all, but she walked along with J'sper. He led her straight to Laynia's office and knocked three times.

The door opened and an unfamiliar woman looked out. "Yes?"

"Is Phil here? I found his missing drudge," J'sper asked.

The woman's eyes widened and she opened the door. "Come in, come in."

Mary was pulled in to find Weyrleader N'klas, Master Healer Wanda, another dark haired woman, a man in harper blue with a bald head and mustache, and an older looking man behind the desk. She attempted to back out, but J'sper had placed an arm across the door, blocking her from leaving. She swallowed, surprised by how many very important people were in the room. She wanted to run, to flee again, but J'sper was closing the door and her hopes of escape were dashed.

"Weyrleader, Phil, this is Mary Sue," J'sper said when the door was closed.

Faced with no other choice, Mary Sue took a deep breath and forced herself to do her best curtsy, though it felt horribly awkward. When she straightened, she eyed the very important people in the room and wondered if there was another way out.

"Old enough," Wanda murmured.

"Old enough for what?" Mary Sue asked, looking at Wanda who was looking at the older man.

The older man stood. "I'm Phil, the new Lord Warder. This is Melinda, Shield Weyr's and now Krosnaforda's Archivist. Darcy is our new Steward." The woman who’dt opened the door gave a little wave. "And this is our new Harper, Triplett."

"Call me Trip," the Harper said with an easy smile.

"I'm assuming your recognize N'klas and Wanda?" Phil asked.

Mary Sue nodded.

"Please, take a seat." Phil gestured her to one of the chairs and she took it, looking at the others.

"Brown Rider J'sper said that you had questions about Arkady and I? I never wanted anything to do with him, he just... he would come and look at me and..." Mary Sue shook her head.

"It's alright," N'klas said. "He made a claim and with Mikhail the way he is, we need to investigate that claim."

"What do you remember of your parents?" Wanda asked softly.

"My parents?" Mary Sue asked, before shaking her head. "Not much, I remember a smaller hold. I can kind of remember my mother, but I can't remember my father."

"What do you remember about your hold?" Trip asked.

She bit her lip as he thought back. "I don't remember much. A lot I think I've confused with dreams I've had. I've dreamt of an uncle that was blind, but he always knew where I was. The sounds I made, I think? There was a dark haired girl that I think was my friend, she liked flowers, and three redheads that looked a like."

"Triplets," Trip murmured. "Rare."

Mary Sue nodded. "No one called me Mary Sue in my dreams."

"What'd they call you?" Phil asked.

Mary Sue hesitated, not wanting to share this part of herself, but a quick glance at the Weyrleader had him nodding. "Daisy. I... I like that name better than Mary Sue."

"Would you like us to call you that?" J'sper asked.

"You'd do that?" Mary Sue asked.

Phil nodded. "Of course, if that's what you want."

"Please," Mary Sue, no Daisy, asked.

Phil smiled and nodded. "Daisy, then. Thank you, I need you to think back and tell us anything that you remember about your hold and where you came from. Okay?"

Daisy nodded. "I can do that, but…" She trailed off. It wasn't her place to really ask why they wanted her to do this.

"But…?" Phil prompted, giving her an encouraging smile when she looked at him.

"Why?" It came out much more squeakier than she intended. 

She watched as they all looked at one another before Phil rose and moved to squat in front of her. "Arkady claimed that he hid Zabo's bastard child. Do you know who Zabo is?"

"Lady Laynia's uncle."

Phil nodded. "Arkady said that he hid her amongst the drudges."

"Me?" Daisy asked, looking at all of them. They all looked so serious. "But I'm not..."

"You may not be," Melinda answered. "We haven't found anything to corroborate Arkady's story. That's why I'm here to look."

"But I might be able to find this hold of yours," Trip said, tapping his fingers on the chair. "Redheaded triplets." He considered it. "Older than you or younger?"

Daisy closed her eyes, before opening them. "Older, but not much?"

Trip nodded.

"Now child, we can't announce you as the long lost heir quite yet," N'klas stated, standing up. "Not until we have more proof. That being said..."

"We can't delay in training her to run a hold," Phil said, straightening to look at the Weyrleader.

N'klas nodded. "No, you can't. She's old enough to inherit, old enough to marry, and old enough to give birth to another heir."

Daisy looked between. "You're not going to marry me off, are you? And what about Lord Mikhail?"

"Mikhail may not recover," Wanda said, shaking her head. "Time will tell."

"We're not planning on marrying you off," Phil said quickly. "But you need to learn to Hold, and if you can't, then Krosnaforda Hold needs a Lord and marrying you would be an option."

"Provided Arkady told the truth," Darcy added.

Phil nodded. "Well, what do you say Daisy?"

"I... I wasn't allowed to learn much with the Harper, but... I'd like to learn?" Daisy offered.

Trip smiled at her. "I'd be happy to teach you."

"Do I... need to work in the kitchen, too?"

"No," N'klas stated. "Mary Sue worked in the kitchen. Daisy is someone's foster." He looked between Melinda and Phil.

"Mine, then," Phil said with a nod. "It'll explain why she's around me so much."

"What if I'm not Zabo's daughter, do I have to go back to being a drudge?" Daisy asked.

"Only if you want to," N'klas stated. "We'll sponsor you to a craft, if you'd like, or find you a hold to work at."

"Will you do this for us, Daisy?" Phil asked, looking at her. "I know we're asking for a lot, but will you?"

Daisy took a deep breath before nodding. "I'll try my best."

*

When Arroth landed in the courtyard of a bustling Krosnaforda Hold, both rider and dragon surveyed the scene, because in just a few days of Laynia's exile, the place had changed.

"Huh," Cl'ton grunted as he dropped down to the courtyard. 

"Cl'ton," Darcy called from the top of the stairs, waving her hand.

"Darcy? What are you doing here?" Cl'ton said, heading up the steps.

"I'm the new Steward," Darcy replied. 

"Big step," Cl'ton stated.

Darcy nodded, turning to lead him into the hold. "I needed a change, especially since I didn't want to marry one of Jane's brothers."

Cl'ton paused to look at her, arching an eyebrow.

"Jane's father liked me enough that he wanted me to part of the family," Darcy shrugged. "I didn't want to be. Plus Frigga suggested to Weyrleader N'klas that I could be a help."

Cl'ton nodded, falling into place beside her. "Nice to have friends in power, huh?"

Darcy nodded. "Yeah, this place is going to take some work. Not labor wise, but attitudes. Everyone was afraid under Laynia."

"Well, I'd still hate to get on your bad side," Cl'ton teased. He figured that Darcy must have realized that he was here to pick up Bruce with the way she was expertly guiding him through the halls.

"Like you have anything to be afraid with Arroth," Darcy remarked. She smiled at various people, nodding her head in greeting them.

Cl'ton snorted. "Probably not,” he agreed. “This place looks different."

"New clothes for everyone," Darcy remarked. "Laynia was stiffing her people. Daisy pointed that out."

"Daisy?" Cl'ton asked.

Darcy nodded, glancing around and then lowering her voice. "Zabo's surviving daughter, used to go by Mary Sue." 

"There was another of Drakov’s bloodline that survived?" Cl'ton asked.

"Looks like it. We're planning on introducing her to Natasha and Illyana, but…"

"But…?"

"We haven't had time to request them to come by yet," Darcy replied. She paused outside the door knocked twice, and waited a moment before sticking her head. "You've got a visitor."

"Thank the first egg," another voice said. "I'll come back later LP."

There was another murmur of voices, but the door was opened and a young woman about Darcy's age stepped out followed by a harper.

"How'd the lessons go?" Darcy asked the pair.

The girl made a face, but the Harper paused. "She's doing well, especially since her education when she was young was lacking."

Darcy nodded. "Glad to hear it. Oh, Trip, this Green Rider Cl'ton. Cl'ton this is Harper Triplett."

"Nice to meet you," Triplett said, offering Cl'ton his hand.

Cl'ton shook it. "Likewise."

"I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of Cl'ton," Darcy added.

Cl'ton frowned and glanced at her, but Darcy merely grinned. 

"C'mon Trip, I think I found a better room for you," Darcy said, heading down the hall with Trip falling into step behind her.

Cl'ton watched them for a moment before stepping into the room. "You ready to.." He had expected to see Bruce, but instead he saw Phil sitting behind a desk.

"Cl'ton," Phil said, moving to get up.

Cl'ton swallowed. "I thought you were dead."

"I… I tried, it… it didn't work," Ph'lip answered, moving around the desk. "Kept waking up back on the beach."

"So… how are you here?"

"N'klas asked me."

"So when N'klas asks you to live, you say yes, but when I do… I'm a horny green?" Cl'ton asked.

"Cl'ton, I…" Ph'lip turned to look at the desk. "I left the letter at the sea cothold. I was unnecessarily cruel to you."

Cl'ton narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "So, what? Once Mikhail is better, you'll just move on?"

"No," Ph'lip shook his head. "I don't think… not now anyway. I'm not a dragonrider anymore, not a really a Lord Holder… Maybe I'll try a craft?" Ph'lip shrugged. "I need to do something, I need work to keep my mind away from…"

Cl'ton stared at him for a long moment. "Lolath."

Ph'lip nodded once. "I'm sorry, Cl'ton. You were never going to be enough. This," he gestured to the Hold of Krosnaforda. "This will."

Cl'ton closed his eyes. "Ph'lip…"

"Philip."

Cl'ton arched an eyebrow.

"Not a dragonrider - Phil or Philip, please."

Cl'ton nodded. "What about…?"

"What about what?"

"Us?"

"You're a dragonrider and I'm a Lord Warder. There is no us."

"Then why bring me here?" Cl'ton snapped out.

Phil's eyes widened. "I didn't bring you here. Didn't you ask Darcy to see me?"

"I came to get Bruce and to take him back Stark Weyr," Cl'ton informed him. "I don't know why Darcy brought me."

Phil shook his head. "Probably because she made an assumption."

Cl'ton stared at him.

"She knew that we were weyrmates, but she didn't know we'd separated. She might not know you're a Stark Rider now."

"You don't seem surprised by that."

Phil shrugged. "N'klas told me about St'ven's offer to B'nes. B'nes wouldn't leave without Natasha, and Natasha wouldn't leave without you."

"And Shield Weyr is empty without you."

Phil's eyes widened. "Cl'ton, we're in two different worlds now."

"No, we're not! Shards, Phil, I'm in the same room with you right now. The only thing keeping us apart is you. I'd take you with or without Lolath, I love you, but maybe all I am and all I ever was is just a horny green rider to you."

"No, you're… amazing, but things are different. _I'm_ different without Lolath and… I need to figure out what I am now, who I am, and I can't do that with you!"

Cl'ton lifted his chin. 

Ph'lip sighed. "I need… I need to figure it out and honestly, I'm not sure if I'm capable of those feelings anymore."

"You're grieving, Phil, that's all. Don't push me away. Let me grieve Lolath with you, please." He reached out toward Ph'lip, meeting those blues to plead with them.

Phil stared at his hand for a long moment before shaking his head, eyes closing. "I'm sorry, Cl'ton." His eyes opened. "I need you to respect the choices I've made."

Cl'ton let his hand fall lifelessly to his side. "I love you and I'd do anything for you, but I don't agree with this choice you're making."

"You don't have to agree with it now, but in the future…." Phil hesitated. "You'll see it's for the best."

He leveled a glare at Ph'lip. "I doubt that."

"You will, when Arroth rises and eventually you'll find a different dragonrider, someone you'll care for as much as me."

"If I'm respecting your choice, then you need to respect my feelings! And the fact that I love you!"

Phil's eyes widened, before nodding once. "I… I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't think I could," Cl'ton admitted softly, stepping forward. "Friends?"

The smile Phil gave him didn't quite reach his eyes, but he nodded as he said "Friends."

Cl'ton studied the other man. "Then let's leave it at that. I need to get Bruce."

"Yes, I think that's the best place we can leave it."

Cl'ton nodded and turned to leave.

"Good-bye Cl'ton."

"Goodbye Phil." Cl'ton said as he stepped out the door. He closed the door and murmured. "For now, it's the best place we can be at for now."

*

"Did you find her?" Garrett asked, leaning against the rail to look down into the courtyard.

Grant nodded. "I did."

"And?"

"That's her," Grant said, pointing down at the figure with the new Steward. "Fancier dress, shorter hair, but that's the drudge. They cleaned her up real nice."

Garrett squinted. "Pretty thing."

Grant nodded. "Very pretty. So, what are the rumors saying?"

"That she might be Zabo's bastard," Garrett answered with a slow smile. "Think you can romance her?"

Grant chuckled to himself. "I think I can do that. Mikhail might be a problem though."

"Mikhail is sick," Garrett answered. 

Grant nodded and straightened up to look his foster father in the eye. "Then we'll have to make sure that the dragonriders find the proof looking for."

"I'll handle that," Garrett replied. "You make sure that girl is devoted to you and only you."

Grant looked back down at the girl. No, he wouldn't mind be stuck with her and it wasn't like he couldn't go elsewhere when she was heavy with his child. She was pretty and if she was a drudge, then she'd be easy to woo and even easier to fool. "Consider it done."

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide details:  
> Lolath is killed by Thread during a Fall. Ph'lip attempts to will himself to death, but Cl'ton stops him. While, N'klas is happy that Ph'lip is alive, he doesn't show it, because Weyrbred understand how connected dragon and rider are. Ph'lip continues to insist on his death, but is talked into delaying it for a time. Eventually, Ph'lip makes another attempt by drowning himself. He is saved by shipfish (not explicitly stated, but the hints are there for those that have read the books). He tries again and is saved by shipfish again. N'klas convinces him to become Lord Warder ~~Lytol~~ of Krosnaforda though Ph'lip reserves the right to kill himself later on. Also since his dragon is dead, it's Phil now.
> 
>  
> 
> Murder details:  
> Natasha is ~~Lessa~~ from the Krosnaforda bloodline, which is a bloodline that has produced a number of dragonriders. Her family was murdered one night and she was the lone survivor. Natasha discusses her memories and remembers her younger brother dying. B'nes is ~~Aramina, except without the ability to talk to all dragons~~ tossed into a dark cave in an effort to kill him. ~~Fax~~ Laynia kills off the men that she used to usurp her bloodline and become Lady Warder in various ways, including drowning, trampled to death, and stabbing.


End file.
